When Dreams Come True
by RnaiLAUG
Summary: SxM Sometimes the weakest of people prove to be the strongest of all. When Soujiro met Misao, he learned this lesson, plus a little more. Join Soujiro and Misao on their journey for a new way of living life.
1. Wish

When Dreams Come True

If wishes could be granted

And dreams would come true

Would I be a believer?

And be happier too?

Chapter one – Wish

It was going to rain that night.

Soujiro walked down the beaten pathway while the golden red leaves blew along side of him. The wind blew while the trees rustled and started to shed their leaves as they readied for winter. They swayed as if they were waving goodbye to Soujiro from the town he had just recently departed.

He was enjoying the sun until clouds began to form.

"Looks like rain," he said to himself since there was no one else to talk to. That's the way things were for quite some time now. The last person he had actually talked to was a few weeks ago to a kind old lady who happened to be an innkeeper.

That's when he had money too though.

He had run out of money a while ago. The only reason he stayed at the old lady's inn was because she insisted that he stayed since there was a storm fast approaching and she didn't want him out catching a cold.

She was also the last nice person he had met since he left her. That's one thing he noticed while he was on his journey.

If he followed through with Shishio and his saying, 'The strong live and the weak die,' then a lot of the good people would be gone since they usually don't care about power. He realized being a good person was hard to do, and since most people wanted the easy way out, it was hard to some by a decent person.

He only wished he could be a fraction as good as them.

He began to feel raindrops.

He started to jog to a nearby tree, which he used as protection. He stared out to the clouded sky as he waited out the storm. He knew it would take a long time, but he just sat there. Something about the rain was what made him, him. He felt the rain represented a part of him. He didn't know exactly why, but he listened to every drop.

The sound of drops then sent him off to the world where you could be anyone you chose to be.

He heard chirping. That was the perk of being a rurouni, you got to be the first person to smell the new day right after a rain. You were also the first person to hear the beautiful songbirds chirp in the morning.

But something was different.

The birds stopped chirping and he began to hear footsteps.

He opened to see a young woman sprinting along the path with two extremely large men chasing her, not too far behind.

"Goddamn bitch! Come back here!"

"Come and get me you fat asses!"

She sprinted by while her long braid swayed with every movement she took. She was clothed in a blue female ninja outfit, which was different than what normal women would wear.

She seemed familiar.

During the few moments that she passed by, he contemplated on whether or not to help the young women out. Maybe if he helped her out, he would repent for his sins just that much more.

So his decision was final.

He stepped out in front of the two men right when she ran by. The two men came to a halt about five yards in front of Soujiro.

"Move! You don't have any business here!"

Misao stopped her running and turned around. A man was standing in between her and the two men. Well, actually more like a boy since he wasn't much taller than she.

"I SAID MOVE!"

Still nothing happened. The two men started to get more and more aggravated while Misao did as well.

"HEY!" Misao yelled, "This has NOTHING to do with you so don't help me!"

Soujiro turned his head so only his face looked at her with his same old blank smile. She examined his face closely. Soon enough her eyes widened, "Tenken…"

The two men eyed each other and then charged.

Soujiro then turned his head back around just in time to disappear with his super Shukuchi speed.

"Where's he go?" One of the men asked while the other shrugged. Misao's eyes searched every which way trying to tell where he went.

She heard a noise behind her. She turned around a fast as she could, but before she could say anything, Soujiro picked her up and ran in the direction she was running in the first place.

As soon as they reached the border of the city, Soujiro stopped and set her down, "Are you alright?" Soujiro asked.

As soon as she touched the ground, she took a few steps back, "Y-you're the Tenken…" He just smiled. He didn't seem too dangerous at the moment, but that was his specialty.

Well, he didn't seem dangerous until she saw his sword, "AH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed as she jumped back a few yards.

Soujiro's eyes had an inquisitive look on them. He saw her looking at his sword and then chuckled, "Oh, I won't use this on you," he said while holding it up, "I haven't used it since I fought with Mr. Himura. What's your name again?"

She went bug eyed, "Why in the hell should I tell you that! You're a murderer! A WANTED murderer! You're probably using your super speed on me to make me believe you're a decent human being!"

Soujiro sweat-dropped, "Super speed can't make another person act differently…"

"Beside the point!" She screeched while waving her arms in furry, "Now leave me alone!"

Soujiro's eyes lowered while he kept his smile, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to anger you in any way. I'll leave you alone now."

He passed her and slowly began to enter the city, still keeping his smile.

Misao shivered, 'His smile is creepy,' but soon she followed in the same direction.

It was a couple hours since he last met the girl with the long braid. Soujiro was feeling a little down. He didn't know why, but all he knew was that people were still afraid of him. He guessed it was harder to lose a reputation than he thought.

He wandered aimlessly through the city. He was feeling…well actually he didn't know the feeling since he didn't 'feel.'

"HEY!"

Soujiro kept walking, he assumed the person yelling was calling to someone else.

"Stop walking smile-boy!"

Soujiro then stopped and thought for a moment. He turned around and saw the two men he had ditched with Misao a few hours back. He just stared as they coughed and wheezed, "We…we found you…! Tuh-Time for you to…die…!" they said between breaths, which seemed a little unthreatening.

But Soujiro just smiled.

"Stop your smiling you punk!" One of the men yelled as he ran towards Soujiro. The man swung his fist at Soujiro's head, but he just stepped to the side while the man feel flat on his face.

Soujiro glanced down at the man with the same smile, "You might want to work on that."

""Shut…up," the man wheezed. But the other man wasn't far behind as he jumped on Soujiro.

"Got 'ya!" But he too landed on the ground without catching a whiff of the smiling boy. He leaped up and grabbed his rear while he howled in pain.

Soujiro just giggled as the townsfolk watched in pity for the two men who had just defeated themselves.

The first man who attacked then stood up, "Now that I've caught my breath, I've got you just where I want you."

Now that Soujiro looked around, he realized the man was right. There was a building right behind him and townspeople were to his sides. He admitted to himself that he was getting a little rusty.

The man gave a toothy grin and bent his knees so he could take a good leap at Soujiro. But Soujiro just smiled because he knew no matter how trapped he was, these men wre obviously too fatigued and bid to move quick enough.

He stared at the man's face. For a split second, his eyes bulged, but just for a second. He and Soujiro then both looked down to his right foot, which now had a kunai in it.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" He jumped up and down while holding his tender foot. Soujiro stood there, somewhat amused until the girl with the long braid ran up along side of him and grabbed his hand.

"Come on!" She yelled as he was forced to follow her. He looked back one last time to the man with the kunai in his foot, still jumping up and down while the other stood while yelling some sort of profanity at the braid-woman and himself.

After a long while of running, Misao let go of his hand and brought her hands to her knees while she panted. Soujiro asked, "Are you tired?"

Her face shot up with angry eyes, "No I'm not tired! I happen to be one of the most fit members of the Oniwabanshu!"

Soujiro nodded, "Oh! So that's where I remember you from! You and Aoshi-sama were in the same ninja squad," he said while scratching his head, "Or something like that… but your name is Okon! Right?"

Misao stood up with an exasperated look on her face, "No, I'm Misao. And you're the Tenken."

Soujiro closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, "But I have a real name you know."

She put her hands on her hips, "And it is?"

"Soujiro. Soujiro Seta."

She turned around, "So Soujiro, you're a wanderer now, huh?" She asked as she turned back around to see him nod, "So, I'm assuming you don't have a place to stay."

His eyes and ears perked as he heard this, "Oh! Um, I guess you could say that."

She gave him a big smile, "Great then! You'll stay at the Oniwaban's hideout/restaurant!"

Soujiro was overwhelmed, this was the first nice person he had met since the old lady at the inn, "Thank you for you hospitality but may I ask, why are you allowing me to stay at your living quarters?"

Her smile dropped, "Well, excuse me for trying to be generous. And I wasn't saying it as a friend would. For all I know, you're still a killer but I would hope you'd have the dignity of not killing someone in their sleep. And besides, you can't be one hundred percent bad if you saved me once."

Soujiro nodded but asked, "But you saved me once also so we're equal. Are you positive you want me to stay?"

Misao's vein could be seen pulsing through her skin, "LISTEN YOU! I KNOW I COULD SAVE YOUR ASS ANYDAY, BUT ACCEPT MY GENEROSITY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

Soujiro sweat-dropped while he cowered in fear of Lady Misao, which was a change because usually people would cower from him.

"A-alright Misao, I'll do what you please."

She shot him a murderous look, "Not what I please! What you want! CHOOSE!"

Soujiro unplugged his ears, "Alright, alright, I'm staying on my own will because of your extremely generous offer. Thank you very much Ms. Misao."

"That's more like it," Misao said while she set her hands on her hips, "And while you're at it, call me Mrs. Aoshi Shinomori."

With that, she sighed and fluttered her eyes in her own little world. Soujiro just smiled as Misao just started walking off until she ran into a tree.

"Ow!" She yelped as she grabbed her head in pain. While she was swirly-eyed, Soujiro let a giggle escape. Her head snapped around, "Oh, so you think that's funny, do 'ya?"

Soujiro brought his hand to his forehead, "Sorry, I didn't know you were so fond of Mr. Shinomori. He is a very strong sword fighter."

Misao grew hostile again, "Well, of course he is! Why else would I fall in love with him if he weren't the most handsome, strong, intelligent sword fighter in the world!"

Soujiro tilted his head, "You really love him?"

"Ugh! Yes, I do!" She said while rolling her eyes, "Now let's get going to the restaurant!"

Misao and Soujiro walked side by side. During the whole walk, Soujiro wondered what love was like. Yumi-san, bless her soul, always told stories to him about her love of Mr. Shishio. So, Soujiro always wondered what she felt like.

Love…love…he liked the sound of it.

End.

Hey guys it's me, naiLAUG. I thought it was a fairly good beginning. But I seriously can't wait to write more. I'm really getting into this writing thing. Also, if you like Legend of Zelda, I have a story about that. But I have a feeling this one's going to be good!

So, please rate and review, comments and criticism is always welcome but I kinda prefer 'happy' things…flames kind of burn me if you catch my drift. But, whatever floats your boat. Anyways…

I'm weak!

NaiLAUG!


	2. The Simplicity

When Dreams Come True

I forgot to do a disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters

If wishes could be granted

And dreams would come true

Would I be a believer?

And be happier too?

Chapter two – The Simplicity

"Isn't it beautiful?"

Misao and Soujiro stood in front of the Shirobeko. Soujiro felt a little nervous before entering. He had a odd feeling in the pits of his stomach…

"Are you sure it's ok for me to come in?"

Misao set her hands on her hips, "Well of course it is, just as long as you promise not to kill anyone."

Misao bounced into the building while Soujiro held his ground. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to lose his reputation as the Tenken. He remembered how Kamatari told him of how he and a few others attacked this exact restaurant.

Now he realized that this was the one place he didn't want to be. As soon as he entered, they would probably threaten him with kitchen utensils. At least it had rebuilt. It would've been even worse timing if it were still destroyed.

Soujiro entered the building. As he entered, his stopped abruptly. In front of Misao stood three men and two women.

One man was a little round whereas the other looked as if he got a good swing at Soujiro, he could easily break every bone in his body. The women at least looked nice enough.

"Misao…" the oldest man began, "You better have an EXCELLENT explanation for bringing one of the Jupongatana members to the Aoiya." Well, Soujiro could tell that he was already unwelcome in this household

Well, this was a great start.

Everyone's eyes burned deep into Soujiro's eyes. Well, all of them except for Misao who was smiling as if nothing wrong were happening.

"Aw, come on Jiya!" Misao was standing up for him, which was a total relief, "I swear he's different! He even saved me from these two huge guys that were chasing me!"

The old man who was apparently called 'Jiya' replied, "And why were these men chasing you?" Misao wasn't expecting this, and it was shown because she was tapping her two pointer fingers together. Soujiro just watched in horror while one of the men behind Jiya pounded his fist onto his palm.

Jiya turned his head around and motioned with his finger to the fist man to come talk to him, "So what do you think, Shiro?" Jiya mumbled to the other man.

The man named Shiro glanced at Soujiro and then looked back at Jiya, "I dunno, I still don't trust him. Especially what his _pal _ did to our home."

Soujiro's smile twitched, 'Oh, Kamatari…why!'

Misao was getting angry so she yelled, "What's wrong with you people! He just needs a place to stay for one night!" Shiro and Jiya both looked back at Misao.

"Just one night?"

Misao sighed exasperatedly and brought her hand to her face, "Because he's a rurouni now, like Kenshin! He decided what he was going was wrong because he was following some screwball, so now he's a good guy!"

Soujiro was pleased that Misao was standing up for him, he didn't exactly like the fact that Lord Shishio was now being called a screwball. After all, Mr. Shishio and Yumi proved to be the only family he ever had. And like any 'child', Soujiro was a little protective. But he kept it back and just kept on smiling.

Jiya and Shiro turned back to Soujiro, "Is this true?" Soujiro blushed and nodded, he wasn't used to all of the attention.

After a few awkward moments, Jiya sighed, "Alright then, but only for one night. And I better hear you thank my darling Misao."

Soujiro immediately bowed his head low and said, "I'm honored that you are allowing me to stay in your living quarters. I am in your debt." He was still worried that the family would reject hm.

The two women in the background giggled. The one with the long hair said, "I'm sure Misao would be honored to have you stay here. Oh, my name is Okon and this is Omasu," she finished while pointing to the smaller woman.

Then Omasu pointed to the big, round man, "And this is Kuro!"

Kuro bowed as well.

When Soujiro was mid-bow, Misao grabbed his hand and ran up the stairs into her room.

Okon nudged Omasu and whispered into her ear, "Now isn't that cute?" Omasu nodded. Kuro just scratched his head while Shiro raised an eyebrow. But Jiya, usually the most understanding of them all, was even a little worried about the Tenken staying his home.

Misao led Soujiro to a room, which only had a mattress with a cover on it, "This is where you'll be staying. If you need anything, just come and get me."

Soujiro set down his sword so it lined up with the mattress. When he stood back up, he asked Misao, "I'm not meaning to be rude but, why are you being so kind to me?"

Misao's eyes widened. She rested a hand on her hip, "Like I said before, you should learn when and how to except generosity. Now come downstairs in an hour because that's when we eat."

Misao went to the door.

"Misao," Soujiro blurted out.

She turned around, "What?"

At that moment, something happened. For the first time in a long time, Soujiro felt something. The feeling was barely significant, but it was there. It was a warm feeling that rose all the way to the tip of his scalp. But the best thing about it was that it made him do something involuntarily. It made him smile, sincerely.

"I just wanted to thank you for your kindness."

Misao noticed it too. For a split second, she saw a different light in him. She saw something more humane, unlike the Tenken that haunted many people's dreams at night.

"Oh well," She started, diverting her eyes to the side, "just remember to come downstairs."

She turned around to open the door, but when she slid the door to the side, there stood Okon and Omasu with their hands brought up to their ears so they could hear better through the door. As soon as they realized that they had been found out, Misao went mental on them.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

Omasu looked absolutely horrified while Okon had an extremely pitiable smile plastered on her face. Misao was steaming at the ears and Soujiro's real smile was still on his face. Omasu apologized whereas Okon was in no mood to feel sorry.

"Oh come now, Misao! We just wanted to know what was going on! You never know what can go on in a room between a boy and a girl when they're all alone! What would you have done?"

Misao was so utterly horrified by what Okon had just said, she couldn't find the right comeback. Even Omasu was speechless. Soujiro was just embarrassed beyond belief.

After a few minutes, Omasu tried to loosen things up, "Misao, why don't you help out down stairs?" she said as she quickly grabbed Misao's arm and pulled her down the stairs.

Okon and Soujiro watched them go. Okon smiled and commented on how cute the awkward situation was, "Cute Misao, she can get so embarrassed so easily sometimes."

She turned back to face Soujiro, "And to answer your question earlier, you know about why Misao was being so kind? Well I think I know why."

Soujiro's eyes picked up. He had thought there was no reason behind why Misao was being so kind to him. For whatever reason, he felt a little down. He thought it was a kindness with no strings attached. But he guessed he was wrong.

"You're about 18 or 19 right?"

Soujiro nodded, "About 19."

She closed her eyes, "You see," she began, "Misao lost her parents at a very young age. Since they died, she went under the care of her grandfather who is Okina, the person who you heard us calling Jiya earlier. Ever since she joined the Oniwabanshuu, she's been hanging out with people who are quite a bit older than her. Even her beloved Aoshi is ten years older than her. So I guess she just wanted to talk to someone who was closer to her age instead of someone being over five years older than her. Do you understand, sort of?"

Soujiro nodded. His smile was there, but barely visible.

He regretted what he had thought earlier. He now understood that it was a kindness with strings attached, but attached to the kindness was wish to only befriend him.

She was the third person to ever want to have something to do with him. Firstly was Mr. Shishio who taught him how to stand up for himself and also taught him a new lifestyle. Then ten years later comes Mr. Himura who taught me to let go of things and also told me what I was doing was wrong. Then her…

All she wanted was to be my friend?

Seriously? That was it?

Okon closed her eyes and smiled, "So if you don't mind," she said while opening her eyes again, "if you might see her for only a night or maybe even longer, can I trust you to always make her smile the way she does when she's around you now?"

Soujiro's head picked up just a little, "So what exactly are you saying?"

She smiled as wide as her cheeks would allow, "Stay a pal to her! That's all. I know it sounds a little weird since you just met her today but if you wouldn't mind…"

Soujiro closed his eyes, "I understand."

Okon smiled and bowed. As she shut the door, Soujiro opened his eyes.

Life was so simple. He had missed so much simply because he made it more complicated. Sure, confusing things went on, but after they happened and when he actually started thinking about it, there wasn't much to it.

All he could do was live it the best he could, and that was it.

He sat down onto the mattress and brought his right hand to his forehead while his left picked up his sword. He just sat there and watched it for some time while his mind went to work, 'But things in life can complicate what you already have.'

When he thought this, he realized he was holding the one thing that made his life more difficult. And yet somehow, he couldn't let it go. It was all he had to remember Mr. Shishio, the one person who was somewhat of a fatherly figure to him.

Sometimes, when the stars were out and he was alone, he would imagine what his family would've been like. Or what a family would be like. Because now that he thought about it, having Mr. Shisho and Ms. Yumi as mother and father and all the others like Anji and Chou as brothers would probably make a wonderfully dysfunctional family.

But, who was he to complain?

He was an assassin. He guessed what he was trying to say was he envied Misao and even Mr. Himura. They all had belonged somewhere. They all had a place to return to if ever they were lost, but not Soujiro.

He knew that being alone was a part of being a rurouni was being alone, but sometimes…just every now and then, he wished he had a place where he belonged too.

He heard a knocking, "Soujiro! Come on! We're going to eat a little earlier than I said!"

She barged in and saw Soujiro sitting on the mattress, "Oh! Sorry, I shouldn't just run in like that… um dinner is ready so come down soon."

When she was about to leave, Soujiro stopped her, "No, I'm ready."

She turned around and was alarmed to see him standing right behind her.

They left the room and when they were about to walk down the stairs, Soujiro blurted out, "You are very lucky."

She stopped and turned around to meet Soujiro 's eyes, "What do you mean?"

He set his hand behind his head, "Well what I mean is, um…"

She rolled her eyes and laughed, "You don't think before you talk do you?" Soujiro blushed because of his fumble, "Well, only say that I'm lucky when Aoshi professes his undying love for me and also he sweeps me off my feet and," but she was cut off.

"MISAO! TENKEN! DINNER'S BEEN READY AND IT'S GETTING COLD!" Misao looked down the stairs and there was Kuro, "Oh, sorry," he mumbled as he walked into the kitchen.

Misao turned back around, "Sorry about that, ready to go?"

He couldn't really decline since Misao was already making her way down the stairs.

What Misao had said about Mr. Shinomori made him sound so amazing. And he was fortunate to have someone as wonderful as Misao to love him.

He then went downstairs to enjoy the meal, which the Oniwabanshuu had prepared.

That night, Soujiro did something different, he prayed. He prayed for his family. But he didn't pray so he could have a family, he prayed so that they knew he was thinking of them wherever they were in this world or the next.

End.

I don't really know why I wrote this last part. And forgive me if the middle was too sappy. If you continue reading my fic, you might come to realize that I might drone on without noticing what I'm writing. It usually has something to do with watching tv and listening to music at the same time while writing this. (Labtop)

And just to let you know, every chapter is like a lesson learned by Soujiro. So hang in there! It might take me a while to think of new lessons and stuff like that. Unless you give ideas! Wink wink. Well, yeah…

I'm stupid that way!

NaiLAUG!


	3. A New Light and A Fish

When Dreams Come True

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters

NOTE: I've noticed my mistake about the whole 'Shirobeko/Aoiya thing, but I have a reason! Trust me, I'm no the person to just make up a name for something that already exists, such as renaming a person or a certain restaurant. But anyways, the reason is, while I was looking up the names of Okon, Omasu, etc to make sure I had the right people down, I came across the word Shirobeko. It read that 'Shirobeko' was the name of the restaurant whereas Aoiya was the name of the hideout. I didn't know I was wrong so I just decided to try it out. So my bad, I'll change it soon enough.

Ok shut up naiLAUG and get on with it!

If wishes could be granted

And dreams would come true

Would I be a believer?

And be happier too?

Chapter three – Meanings and a fish

Instead of only staying for only one night, Soujiro ended up staying at the Aoiya for an entire week. Well, maybe the term, 'ended up staying' isn't the right one. It's more like he was forced to stay there because of Okon and partially because of Misao. There was always some last minute chore given to him the night he announced he was about to leave. Of course, being the gentleman he was, Soujiro would start and complete them. So the chores finally added up to an entire week.

It was about noon…

"Sou-chan! Misao-chan! Can you come here for a minute?" Okon called.

Misao and Soujiro trotted in, "What do you want now?" Misao asked with an attitude added to her voice.

"I need you to go fishing for me so we can have something else yo cook for the restaurant tonight. I have the net ready. Is it alright if you walk to the river?"

Soujiro glanced at Misao, who's chin dropped to the ground, "BUT THAT'S TWO MILES AWAY!"

She might've scared Soujiro, but Okon was still unaffected, "So? That town you went off to a week ago was a good eleven-mile roundtrip. Two easy, simple, meager miles shouldn't be much for your strong, nimble legs Misao-chan."

Misao pouted and looked to the side, "Yes master…"

"Oh, come now," Okon replied with a pleasant smile plastered onto her face, "Master makes me sound so old."

"How old is Ms. Okon?" Soujiro asked.

But right at that moment, Soujiro regretted everything he had just said. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, she held butcher knives in her hands. The smile was still there, but it was pure evil. As Okon slowly and dangerously approached them, Misao grabbed Soujiro's arm and darted out of the room.

While they sprinted out of the room, they were followed by a flying trail of pots, pans, and even large pieces of food.

As they ran out of the building, only then did Okon actually look where she had thrown. There in the hall laid a very annoyed Okina and a very unconscious Kuro. Omasu stared in horror while Okon gave off a meek attempt at a smile before she quickly re-entered the kitchen.

Okina then sat up and wiped the excess rice off his face. He looked up to the ceiling with an frustrated look on his face, "So is this what things will be like until that boy leaves…  
?"

Omasu sat by the elderly man and handed him a washcloth, "It's refreshing to see Misao in such high sprits again, isn't it?"

Okina sighed and chuckled slightly, "Yes, I don't know what overcame me. It's just that being the age I am, I can sense some things that others can't. There's something about boy, as if there's a looming shadow that surrounds his heart. Only when he can rid himself of whatever demons that have been bothering him, he can't always be completely here all the time if you understand what I mean."

Omasu nodded, "But doesn't everybody have some sort of secret they wish they would have kept hidden? Including you, sir?"

Okina could only lower his head and smile.

"Never…ask Okon…for her age," Misao panted as she layed back onto the dirt with her arms sprawled out and her knees in the sky. Soujiro, being the ex-Tenken, wasn't tired at all.

"And we also have to go back and get the net," Misao complained. But much to her amazement, Soujiro held it up with a sheepish grin, "It's not fair how fast you are!"

Soujiro giggled as he held out a hand to Misao. She took it and they began their walk to the river.

During the whole trip to the river, Soujiro felt strangely happy. He contentedly smiled along the whole trip, but for some reason, it wasn't 100 sincere. He felt like it was, he wished it was, but he just couldn't understand why something was bothering him, even when he got to spend such a lovely day with Misao. The more he thought about it while he talked, his permanent smile slowly began to fade little by little.

By the time they were about a quarter of the mile there, Misao had noticed the change in Soujiro's mood, "Um, should I stop talking 'cause you can tell me if I need to shut up."

Soujiro's eyes picked up, "Oh no Misao. It's not you, I was just thinking about something else. It's nothing that you need to worry about anyways."

Misao's smiled, though her eyes said she was a little disappointed that Soujiro wouldn't tell her.

Soujiro caught this and abruptly continued, "And-and I would never would tell you to shut up…!"

Misao recognized that Soujiro understood where she was coming from, "Ah never mind, it's ok. Look, we're here."

Misao pointed down to river that flowed smoothly along the river's edge under the bridge which they were standing on. Misao skipped down the rocks to the edge of the water as she watched her reflection sway with the changing currents.

The dragonflies flew along the reeds and dipped into the water as if they were trying to catch their own mirror image.

Soujiro walked down and stood next to her, "Are you sure there are fish in there?"

Misao nodded as she kneeled over and dipped her finger into the water. Soujiro watched her do so until he bent over as well.

It was actually quite peaceful there. Soujiro was so calm, he could just stay in that position forever…

With her… 

Huh?

They watched the water flow past them for about a few minutes until Misao got the best idea ever, so she hooked her arm around Soujiro's shoulders.

Soujiro didn't really know what was happening but he kind of enjoyed it. Well, until Misao tried to push him into the water.

But Soujiro used his Shukuchi so that he jumped up behind Misao and let momentum carry her into the water below.

SPLASH!

"HEY!"

Soujiro sat on his rear while he laughed. It had been a long time since something funny enough would make him laugh like that.

Was happiness the word he was looking for?

About half an hour later, after Misao was through with all of her fuming, Soujiro tossed out the net. It made a slight splashing noise as it hit the water. He let it sit there for a minute until he started to pull the net back in.

"I can't wait to see all the fish we caught!"

Soujiro pulled hard and then out came the net. Misao's smile still remained on her face, but it was more of an astonished type of smile.

"Well," Soujiro chuckled, "We caught a fish…!"

…The fish was sad.

It was about four inches long with green and turquoise scales with two black eyes. Its mouth opened and closed as it gasped for air. Soujiro kept it in the net but set it in the water so he still had it captured.

"That's it! It's puny!"

Soujiro gave it a kind smile, "I think it's kind of cute."

"Well if you like it so much, why don't you keep it?" Soujiro's head snapped up.

"Really? I can? Are you sure?"

Misao looked a little caught off-guard while Soujiro was getting giddy. All of a sudden, he disappeared. Misao looked around frantically, "Soujiro? Soujiro!"

"What?"

"AH!"

Misao almost fell into the water again out a fear, "Where did you go? You were almost gone for a… couple of seconds…" Misao said with slowed speech, feeling a little foolish as she blushed.

"I went to go get this bucket so I can take Koukiji home!"

Misao frowned, "Koukiji? So you named the pathetic puny fish?"

Soujiro nodded as he scooped up some water into the wooden bucket. He then tried to pick up Koukiji up but with no avail. Since 'Koukiji' was a fish, he was obviously slippery. Misao only cracked up every time Soujiro let the fish go back into the net as it flipped water back up at him.

After a few more attempts, Soujiro finally got a good grip on Koukiji. He then set it in the water and said, "Now we just have to catch the fish that Okon wanted us to catch!"

Misao only held her hands to her face and shook her head, "I can't believe you just named a fish."

Soujiro smiled, "I've always wanted a pet."

Misao looked up, "A fish though? Why not a dog or cat? Or maybe even a little, cute bird?" Soujiro shrugged, he was paying far too much attention to his newfound friend. It even made Misao a little jealous, "Why are you paying so much attention that thing anyways?"

Soujiro shrugged again, "AND STOP SHRUGGING!"

Soujiro picked up the bucket, "Shall we go home now? The sun is beginning to set you know."

Misao looked off into the west to only to see the golden sun sinking into the distance of tomorrow, "Aw, I wish we didn't have to go home yet, I was having so much fun too. Wait! But we didn't even catch any ," Misao was cut off by Soujiro holding up Koukiji's bucket, "-fish."

She hopped across the river, "Fine, let's go."

As Soujiro and Misao made their way back home, Misao asked the eternal question, "Do you think Aoshi loves me the way I do him?"

Soujiro kept smiling, "I truly have no idea. But why wouldn't he?"

Misao looked up to Soujiro, "W-what do you mean?"

Soujiro didn't know he was digging his hole deeper and deeper, "Well, you are very eccentric and also very lovely. And even though she may not seem it, Misao is lady-like as well."

Misao stopped walking. Soujiro turned around to see a very stunned Misao, "Is something wrong Misao?"

Misao could only really stand there as she tried to force herself to speak, "R-really? You honestly-to-God think that?"

Soujiro didn't really know what he had just said, or what the words meant, especially to a female. He just thought it to be a compliment.

Misao blushed. Only at that moment did she ever feel about Soujiro a little differently than she had before. You could say she saw him in a different light. But that light was blown out extremely quickly.

"There is no doubt in my mind that Aoshi would love you."

Misao remembered that she had been told that the Tenken held no emotion within his body. She convinced herself that Soujiro was only doing what he did best, he was being a nice guy. She also scolded herself for ever thinking something like that because even if she had, it would only be one sided…

But she could help but wonder…

"Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Misao realized she was about to walk into a building. She had been so deep in thought that they hadn't talked for the entire trip.

The sun had already set and the moths were coming out and began to circle around the lit porch lights. The streets were empty and the wind blew briskly around them.

Misao looked into the bucket which Soujiro was still carrying, "Are you really gonna keep that little fish?"

Soujiro glanced down into the water as well, "I like fish."

She looked back up to him with a worried look her face, "Why"

"Well because," Soujiro paused, not really knowing what to say, "because they don't have a care in the world. Kind of like how I wish life was like sometimes."

Misao watched Koukiji swim from side to side within the closed walls of the wooden bucket.

"But, if you didn't have problems in life, then life wouldn't be any fun!"

He blinked a few times. He never thought about that. What if you fixed all the problems he thought about? What if he had nothing to wake up to? Even a simple thing as a chore, he didn't know that simple things like that could mean so much sometimes.

Can she really see these things?

"Okon!" Misao yelled as she ran into the Aoiya. Soujiro walked in after her, still holding the bucket, which carried Koukiji.

Soujiro could hear Misao and Okon yapping in the other room, "We only caught one fish and Soujiro named it."

Okon laughed, "So, are we still going to cook it?"

Soujiro blasted into the room, "But Koukiji !"

Misao was still staring at Okon as she cracked up because of Soujiro response to what she had said, "Oh, Soujiro. I tease! I tease! I would never cook you pet," She glanced over to Misao and mumbled, "Start up the oven…"

"Thank you Oko- ah! I heard that!"

Okon only laughed again, "You are too much Sou-chan. So its name is Koukiji, eh? Cute. It's pretty small anyways, I would never cook him," Soujiro's head picked up, "I'm just kidding!"

Misao laughed along with the older women as she said, "Come on, let's eat."

Then she pulled him into the other room.

Later that night, Soujiro set the bucket next to his bedside. He hung his head over the clear waters and smiled to his newfound friend as it only moved every once in a while. Soujiro then whispered, "If I were a fish, I would,"

But his sentence was cut short because of Misao who opened the door, "Talking to Kou-chan?" Soujiro nodded as Misao sat down next to him with a blanket wrapped protectively around her head and body.

"Misao," Soujiro began, "Tomorrow I have decided to leave. I promise I will come back and visit, but tomorrow is going to be the day."

Misao shook her head vigorously like a little girl, then looked up, "Soujiro, I know we've been keeping you hear for a week but, can you _please_ stay a little while longer?" She begged, her eyes were hard to turn down, "It gets so lonely here sometimes…and you're the only one that has time to spend with me!"

Soujiro was just about to open his mouth until he remembered what Ms. Okon had said earlier, _"So I guess she just wanted to talk to someone who was closer to her age instead of someone being over five years older than her," _he looked down to the floor beneath him, _"can I trust you to always make her smile the way she does when she's around you now?" _

He then picked up his head, "If you insist, Misao. But I will leave sometime or another, I am a rurouni you know."

Misao probably only heard the 'ok' part since her face and wide smile were glowing, "Oh Sou! I knew you would! You're the best!" She then jumped on him and gave him a great, big hug. The little rurouni couldn't help but pat her back in return. I mean, come on! She had given him a nickname now too; Sou.

When she released, she smiled again, "Thanks Sou!" She then pulled the blanket around her and waddled back to the door, "And you won't regret it, tomorrow we're gonna do something great!" With that, she slid the door behind her.

It was funny really. He could honestly call Misao his friend now, he couldn't do that with anyone before.

He also realized that life was getting better day after day. He was beginning to see the meaning of the big picture. He was beginning to like living and his own impact on other people lives.

Yet, Soujiro hadn't known at that he had only impacted people in a positive way during his new life. He had a whole second side he had to face at one point or another.

But the good thing was, his fake smile was becoming something of the past. Little by little, his old smile was beginning to return. But the didn't know exactly what the feeling was since he didn't exactly specialize in that area, but he knew it was something good.He only wished someone would explain it to him in detail. He might be getting happier, but he was also tremendously confused.

The petit woman named Misao was saving him, he just hadn't figured this out yet.

End.

Well, well, well. I am quite proud of this chapter. The first page and a half were first written at 11:30 at night, which is late for me since I need mucho sleep. I'm really starting to like Okon now and the person she has shaped out to be. I will also focus on the other members of the Aoiya but that will come later.

I actually didn't want somw of these things to happen so soon, such as some of Sou's realizations. But, that's the way things go I guess.

Also, (I know I'll get something in reviews about this if I don't mention it), the whole thing with Soujiro getting 'giddy' is really not ooc I think. Why, you might ask. How, you might ask. But, HA! I've done my research. In some manga scans on the internet, I see Sou being really, really happy. So what other word would I use besides giddy? Maybe I'm just making a too big of deal about this. Forgive me, I'm just afraid of flames. Flame-a-phobic you might call me. Anyways…

This fic is taking up waay too much research than I thought…

NaiLAUG!


	4. The Sun

When Dreams Come True

If wishes could be granted

And dreams would come true

Would I be a believer?

And be happier too?

Chapter four - The Sun

Koukiji swam around in circles as Soujiro watched from up above the waters. Even though the fish only did the same tricks, it intrigued him for some strange reason. Soujiro was still in bed, not wanting to get up. The sun was just about to rise and the early morning birds began to sing their sweet songs.

Koukiji swam closer to the surface as his finger gently stroked the water, which followed his fishy friend. He smiled genuinely as Kou-chan began to slow down a bit, "Getting tired Koukiji?"

He laid himself back down into bed to enjoy the last few minutes of the early morning. The sun was about a quarter up as Soujiro closed his eyes and set his hands behind his head. All of a sudden, he remembered the dream he had last night.

For some reason, he was trying to catch the sun, but no matter what, he could never seem go get a hold of it. He chased the sun's warmth, beauty, and magnificence. But all in the end, the sun would always get away. Sure it seemed like the most random dream, but it meant something to him. Maybe it was because that in his dream, he was the moon. Why was he chasing the sun in the first place? Was it significant in some way?

SOUJIRO!" There was an extremely loud banging noise coming from the door, ìSou, you need to get up! You need to get up NOW!"

She slid the door open finding Soujiro still laying in bed.

"Oh, sorry. I didnít know you were still asleep. I'll come back later," Misao was about to slide the door back until Soujiro spoke up.

"No, I'm awake Misao."

He turned his head to face her as Misao slid the door back open, "Oh, Sou!" She squeaked as she hopped into the room and sat next to him, "Remember what I said? Do 'ya?"

Soujiro nodded, "Well weíre going to go the next to the festival in the next town over tonight! Omasu, Okon, Kuro, Shiro, and Jiya are all going to be running a food stand there and we don't have to help! We just have to help them prepare today for the festival tonight."

He nodded because it sounded fun, but why wasn't his smile sincere?

"Great! Now get dressed and come downstairs so we can cook up a storm for tonight!"

She then sprinted out of the room. Soujiro sat up feeling quite lazy. He felt like he was settled. Like he belonged at the Aoiya. He pondered a moment and thought if this was how Mr. Himura felt when he met Ms. Kamiya. Did he not want to move on either?

He got dressed and headed downstairs only to find everybody rushing around, "Is there anything I can help with?"

No one really replied except for Omasu who was trying to get through the front door while carrying four buckets of tofu. She was about to fall over from the weight until Soujiro caught her shoulders mid-fall, "Oh! Thanks Sou-chan!" She said while still trying to hold the buckets.

"Let me help you Ms. Omasu," she handed him a couple buckets as they walked together into the kitchen. As they entered, they arrived in time to see Misao and Okina fighting.

"Why do I have to do it!" Misao yelled.

"Well, someone has to do it! And you have to help!" Okina yelled back.

"I'll do anything but that!" Misao wasnít really arguing anymore, she was pleading for her life. She was sitting on her knees with her hands entwined as if she were praying, but she was rescued by Soujiro who stepped forward.

"I'll do it."

Misao and Okina both looked at Soujiro who stood there smiling, "Are you sure, Sou?"

He nodded while Okina left the room for a moment to fetch whatever needed to be done, "Are you absolutely positive? I mean, itís kind of gross."

Soujiro just smiled and replied, "Don't worry Misao, I'm sure it can't be that," But he was cut off by Okina holding a bucket of dead fish in front of him, "gross."

"If you don't mind," Okina began, "You need to cut their heads off and then clean them out." Soujiro stared wide-eyed with his smile still printed on his face. Misao just stared apologetically with a meek, toothy grin.

A couple hours later, Soujiro could be found flipping fish left and right. You see, he might have been an expert assassin in previous years, but he had never cut off a fish's head. Also, he had a hard time doing so because every time he brought the knife close to the fishís head, he thought of Koukiji. He didn't know exactly why he had grown so close to the fish, but whatever the reason, he felt guilty.

After he was done gutting the fish, the sat down and wiped the blood off of his face. He had an incident with a fish, which slipped out of his hand and smacked him in the face. He kind of regretting gutting the fish since it somewhat resembled killing someone.

"Sou-chan?" a high-pitched voice came from the doorway. It was Omasu.

He looked behind himself to see Omasu walking over to him with her hands neatly folding on her kimono.

"Sou-chan, can I ask you a question?" She asked as she squatted down next to him. He nodded with a smile still formed on his face.

She looked down as if she were nervous to ask. Out of all the people in the Aoiya, he had spoken with her the least. Okon always went out of her way to talk with him, while Shiro and Kuro would talk to him while doing chores requiring labor. But Omasu, for some reason…

"Sou-chan, Misao was telling me that you were a rurouni," she paused while looking at Soujiro's face, "What made you stop your travels?"

Well…wait. Why did he stop his journey?

He didn't know what to say. He was at a complete loss of words.

_Did you stop because of Misao?_

…why…?

Soujiro set the last fish in the bucket. He didnít know he didnít have a grasp on his own life. He didn't know he already gave up on something he really wanting to accomplish. But was Misao really the reason why he stopped?

Omasu noticed the sudden silence and fumbled over her words, "Oh! I'm sorry! I'm speaking out of line. I'll just leave now."

But Soujiro stopped her in time, "No, itis not Misao that made me stop. I guess I was just trying to avoid leaving again. Maybe I got too comfortable here," Soujiro drifted off while Omasu kneeled down next to him again.

"Then does that mean you'll be leaving soon?" Omasu's voice sounded nervous as she fiddled with her thumbs.

"Yes."

She looked down with worried eyes.

"Misao will be very sad you know."

Before Soujiro could actually take notice to what Omasu had said, she already started walking back to the kitchen on the Aoiya. Soujiro felt strange.

Then he decided it would be final; he would leave tomorrow. No matter what. No matter how sad Misao would be.

But even thinking that made him hurt just that much more.

He would miss Misao too.

He was pretty sure he was feeling sad, or unhappy at the moment. Sometimes he wished he didnít have to think about what he was feeling at the moment. Being a normal person? He thought not. He was way beyond that. He was past being normal. He was abnormal. He was…what was he? What was the word he was looking for? Oh, yes. He was looking for…

…Tenken.

Later that night, the Oniwabanshuu and Soujiro traveled to the next town over. When they finally arrived, there were a few other booths beginning to be set up. Soujiro was also intoxicated by all the delicious foods coming from every direction. He felt wonderful.

After the stand was assembled, it was already beginning to get dark. Everyone else who had a stand was already busy with people flowing from all directions. Even Misao's stand was incredibly busy.

The lights were up and people were having a great time. But Misao was bored out of her mind. Kuro and Shiro were making the food while Okon and Jiya sold it away. Omasu kept track of the money. But Misao was without a job, and so was Soujiro. But that wasnít until Misao got the brilliant idea to explore the area.

"Come on Sou! We're gonna go explore!" Before Soujiro could react, Misao grabbed his hand and they were off.

"Look at all the games there are! Ooh, I can't wait! Which one do 'ya want to try first?"

He just smiled and replied, "You choose and I'll follow you."

She nodded vigorously and then skipped off to the nearest game.

Soujiro chuckled as Misao threw a fit since she lost. He had to drag her away while she shouted profanity, "Misao, you should really calm down sometimes."

"NO WAY!" She shouted, "THAT VENDOR CHEATED ME OF MY MONEY! I'LL GET THAT SON OF A,"

"But Misao," he cut her off just in time, "there are plenty more games to play, wouldn't you rather you play those instead of returning to the man who cheated you in the first place?" She looked so lost, I mean, wouldn't you rather not return to the place which trouble started so there won't be any more trouble caused?"

She averted her eyes and mumbled, "Yeah…I guess so."

Soujiro kept smiling.

"But," she began with a curious face, "Isn't that kind of like you?" Soujiro just responded with a bewildered expression, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that the whole thing with Kenshin and Shishio was in Kyoto. But you left to you could get away from those problems, right? So then why did you come back?"

She had a good point. But before he could really think about it, she grabbed his hand again and ran off into the crowd.

About after two hours of gaming and such, Misao finally got tired of running around, "Sou! I'm tired!" Misao whined while she caught her breath.

Soujiro tagged along while holding Misaoís winnings. Sadly, her winnings only included a wooden toy bird, ìDo you like what youíve won Misao?î Soujiro asked with a hopeful smile on his face. Sadly his smile was shot down.

"IT'S A BIRD," Misao commented sternly. Her eyes weren't happy at all.

"But Misao, at least you won something, right?"

She kept on giving her evil glare, "NO."

Soujiro chuckled to himself as Misao stomped off into the crowd. He gave Misao her space but soon followed after, "Misao? Misao? …M," something caught his eye. He looked to his right to see a mask shop.

Out of nowhere, a mask popped out, "BOO!"

Soujiro fell over while dropping the wooden bird.

It was Misao.

"I got you Sou! You should've seen your face! It was hilarious! Sou! Sou?" She looked down to see her friend knocked out like a light. Apparently he hit his head a little too hard on the ground, "SOU!" She flew down to Soujiro's side, "Ommygod Soujiro are you alright!"

She shook his a few times before Soujiro regained his composure, "Misao?"

She looked relieved, but only after a few moments did she became the same old Misao, "YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME! DO YOU UNDERSTAND HOW WORRIED I WAS! I'LL KILL YOU!" She screamed as she grabbed hold of his shoulder and shook his had back and forth.

Well, until they got the crowd's attention as well. She looked down at Soujiro who was well unconscious again, "…Sou?"

She looked around until she finally, and embarrassedly, dragged her knocked out companion off the scene.

She pulled him to grassy hill. She left him there and ran down to fetch a bucket of water and a washcloth. When she returned, his eyes were still closed. She kneeled down next to him and dipped the washcloth into the cold water.

As she pulled it out, she actually took a close look at Souijro's face. If she just looked at it like she normally did, she would just see the face she always had, the pale, cute, smiling face that always greeted her whenever they were together.

But now that she actually got a good at it, when it was actually not smiling, it looked completely different. He actually looked…what was the word she was looking for? He looked like he was having a bad dream, but then she recalled that's what he looked like earlier that day when she went to his room to tell him about the festival, but she just thought he was having a bad dream. Maybe she was wrong.

He also looked like something was hurting him. Like something was eating him from inside out? He looked…

'_You're worthless Soujiro.'_

…sad.

No one smiled that much.

Was there something else to the smile he always had on?

She just sat there a moment in silence and stared at his face. She brushed a few strands of hair to the side as he breathed deeply as his smile slowly returned to his face. When Misao saw this, she couldn't help but smile as well. His smile was so contagious, even though it was fake.

She brought the wetted washcloth to his forehead. He winced a little when the cool rag touched his face. She rested it on his forehead as the cool water soaked up into his head. She kept staring at his face. His hair gently flowed as the breeze blew by. His cheek never made any motion whatsoever as a droplet of water slid down the side of his face.

Misao really thought Soujiro was, well, cute.

"Misao?" Sourjio whispered as he sat up. Misao found herself unable to speak.

The washcloth slid off of his face and hit the ground beneath the two, "Misao? Are you alright?"

She watched his face for a moment until she decided to give a little something as well, so she smiled, "The fireworks are about to come on! Let's go watch!"

With that, she grabbed a highly confused Soujiro's hand and ran down the hill.

Misao and Soujiro stood in the crowd and watched the fireworks crack up in the sky above them. Misao watched in pure joy as the fireworks reflected off of her deep blue eyes. Soujiro watched too, and he was actually truly having a good time.

He gazed up to the sky behind the flashing fireworks. He watched as the first star cam into the night sky so made a wish.

He wished to keep the life he had. Even though he was leaving the next day, he wished he could stay.

But in order to keep the title rurouni, Soujiro would have to keep on wandering.

'_keep going…'_

But he had to admit to himself, he really, really would miss Misao.

Later that night, the Oniwabanshuu and Soujiro arrived back at the Aoiya. Shiro carried Misao piggyback style into the house since she was falling asleep. Then Omasu and Okon tucked her into bed. Kuro put the stand pieces into the shed outside while Shiro took a bath. That just left Soujiro and Okina there alone in the kitchen.

"Souji-chan my boy!" Okina exclaimed, he was obviously a little tipsy, "How did you likey the fireworksss? Weren't they purdy?"

Soujiro nodded with a worried smile on his face, "Yes it was Mr. Okina."

Okina then did some sort of dance while he sang an old song. Soujiro held his hand out, "Mr. Okina, are you ok?"

Okina danced a few more steps until he finally sat down on a chair, getting more serious. His facial expression completely changed as he set his palms onto the cool table, "So you plan on leaving tomorrow?"

Soujiro looked up, "Mr. Okina?"

Okina turned around and set one of his hands on his hips, "I could tell, by your expression that something was up, so I guessed you might be leaving soon," Soujiro scratched his head and Okina smiled, "Don't ask why, I can just sense these things. So when were you planning on telling Misao, hm?"

Soujiro looked down, he hadn't really thought about that. He actually didn't want to tell her that he was leaving. He didn't even know what to tell Okina.

But the old man caught it, "How about you leave in the morning while she's still asleep, and then I'll give her the news after she wakes up?"

His eyes brightened while he smiled and nodded. But even though he was feeling happy, he didn't really think about how Misao would feel. You see, he was still used to the whole 'emotion' thing.

Soujiro left the room and traveled up the stairs to his own room while Okina sat in the kitchen all by himself.

He pondered for a moment thinking that what he did was wrong, but he had to keep in mind of both souls that were at stake. He knew Misao would be sad when her friend left, but if Soujiro didn't leave, well, Okina just thought that his mind would go a little more kooky that his grand daughter's.

When a lost person proclaims itself to find its soul, it must keep searching until it finally does. If Soujiro stopped his travels as being a rurouni, he would never be truly happy.

Or, that's what Jiya was told by his grandfather when he was younger.

Soujiro peeked into Misao's room while she was snored in her sleep. Soujiro giggled as Misao started talking in her sleep. But he stopped laughing when he heard her say, "Sou…Sou you…y-you better not leavvee…"

She then drifted off into dream world again while Soujiro silently slid the door shut.

He felt a little bad. Misao was the one good thing he had ever encountered in a long time. But, he was a rurouni and he did ruouni-type things. He tried never to get too attached.

'_Stay a pal to her!'_

Or was it too late?

End.

Ok! I can explain for being late! I tried turning on my computer yesterday when it was mostly finished, but then an error occurred and all the quotation marks, apostrophes, and '…' marks became these weird accented I's and stuff. Don't ask really but it's really what happened and it took me a long time to fix!

I feel like this chap was rushed and pretty bad. Most days I wrote this, I was pretty tired. I promise I will do better. So, sorry if there are a total mess of mistakes.

The last italicized quote in this chapter was part of what Okon said in chapter 2.

Back to work!

NaiLAUG!


	5. If only, if only

When Dreams Come True

NOTE: I just wanted to give a big thanks to anithene and Somnus. They have been giving me constructive tips and also compliments that would boost anyone's mood. My reviewers are the reason I continue. Thanks, you've officially given me a hobby that really pisses my mom off at late hours of the night. I love you guys!

Also, I've decided to lighten the mood on my story. No more sad memories for now, time for the humor to kick in! Hopefully, you guys will actually think it's funny. But besides the point, let's go!

If wishes could be granted

And dreams would come true

Would I be a believer?

And be happier too?

Chapter five – If only, if only

_Dear Misao,_

_Thank you for the hospitality and your kind, giving nature. Like I said, you are very lucky to have such a wonder family, please tell them I said goodbye. I also apologize for not saying goodbye to you this morning, but I didn't want to wake you up. Also, you probably would've stopped me so I had to escape! I'm just kidding._

That was one sad attempt to cheer Misao up while the tears welled up in her eyes.

_Your friend,_

_Soujiro_

Her fingers were trembling as she held the letter. A tear soon fell and soaked up into the letter as she finished it up.

_P.S._

I hope you have a wonderful life with Mr. Shinomori. Please tell him I said hello when he returns.

Misao was abviously agitated by what she had just read.

"DAMNIT SOUJIRO!" She screamed as Okina tried to calm her down.

"Misao! Calm down! He left a note at least, more than Aoshi-sama ever did before he went on those 'save the world' missions. Misao just glared.

"I. DON'T. CARE. I WANT HIM TO COME BACK! …NOW!"

She held the letter up to her face and started to sob hysterically. Okina slapped his hand to his face in disappointment as the once strong ninja had now become a blubbering baby.

"Misao!" Okina yelled with his vein pulsing under his forehead. Misao lifted her head with overflowing eyes. Her cheeks were red and her hair was ruffled. She was an absolute mess. What had Soujiro done to her?

Okina's eyes softened, he could never be harsh with his dear Misao, "We talked last night you know, me and Soujiro that is."

Her head snapped around as she asked with a stern voice, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'TALKED?'"

Okina sent off a worried look while Misao continued to stare right through his eyes, "Well, you see," he began firmly, "he told me he was going to leave last night. I told him to leave early in the morning so you wouldn't be there to stop him. Actually I was supposed to break the news to you, it was nice of Soujiro to leave a goodbye letter, wasn't it?"

"W-what…?"

Misao's heart was about to split in two when Okina said Soujiro left early so she wouldn't be there to stop him. Did that make her the bad guy?

She slowly stood up and walked out of the room while wiping a tear away.

In the other room, Omasu, Shiro, and Kuro watched her walk past them. All three of them watched in pity as their young companion slowly trudged up the elevated wooden stairs. With every creak the stairs made, Misao only remembered more and more now sad memories.

Yet, Okon wasn't present at the moment. She was jogging throughout the streets of Kyoto with a piece of paper in her hand. She was obviously searching for the previously departed Soujiro, who she had forgotten to tell something, "Sou chan!" She practicalle sung to anyone who listened.

She finally arrived at the edge of town. She had been searching for at least a couple of hours now. The boy had disappeared from existence it seemed like! She had chased after him about ten minutes and had already lost him. She was beginning to get worried, which wasn't too common for Ms. Okon.

Little did Okon know, Soujiro was sitting on the hill in the next town over which Misao had brought him to last night during the festival. Something told him to hit the road right away, while something tugged at his heart that said to return to the Aoiya.

But his mind won over his heart, and he slowly sat up and walked down the hill. He didn't know yet how much Misao really meant to him. He couldn't really think at the moment, his mind was so muddled up that he began to wince. He was having a really hard time thinking straight.

Misao sat quietly in her room. She wasn't crying, but she just sat there reminiscing about the times she spent with her newly found friend, Soujiro.

'And while you're at it, call me Mrs. Aoshi Shinomori.'

'You're very lucky Misao.'

'I can't believe you just named a fish.'

'But at least you won something right?'

All of the memories flooded back into her mind. All she wanted was to be near Soujiro again. He was her best friend.

With that, she sprinted out of the Aoiya and ran to wherever her heart guided her. All she knew was that she wouldn't stop running until she found him.

Soujiro on the other hand couldn't think at all. With every step he took, he got more and more lost.

But that wasn't saying much since he was already a lost soul.

'The lost souls only walk until…'

But for some reason, he thought of Mr. Himura. He didn't know why, but the more he thought about it, the more his head hurt.

'…they are found but…'

Soujiro then took a rest. He sat down next to a stream that flowed next to him on his right. The sapphire waters below him rushed with a slow sound.

'…not even then are they truly recovered. But…'

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. He took a deep breath and truly contemplated why he was worrying so much about moving on.

'sometimes there is the savior who…'

After the cool breeze gently blew against his face, he felt at ease. It reminded him of Misao, like how she could make him feel better so quickly.

'…manages to find the light which the lost soul never found…'

He smiled to himself, he really got emotionally attached to Misao. More than he ever thought he would.

'…and guides them through the mysterious road…'

He was really wishing he didn't leave.

'…called life.'

Misao…

Bask at the Aoiya, Okina was standing outside of the building. The streets were empty today, and the gentle smell of the new day was filling the old man's nostrils. He worried about Misao, which was different because usually when she goes off, he just went along with it until she'd return.

But now she was going after the Tenken. His Misao wanted the TENKEN into the Aoiya.

He admitted to himself that he hadn't been the friendliest person to Soujiro, but he couldn't bring himself to. But like he had said previously, he couldn't fully accept Soujiro into his heart. He hoped Misao could realize that too, just in case she felt more for him than she already did.

"Jiya."

Okina turned his head to his left. There stood the man who had left so long ago. His jet-black hair framed his pale face and dark eyes.

"Aoshi-sama. How was your journey?"

He was back.

'The wind, the wind, the beautiful wind. Can it heal my treacherous mind?'

Soujiro contemplated while he sat next to the water. His eyes, never blinking once, just stared up into the sky. The clouds drifted overhead slowly as the wind blew by as well.

At that moment, he realized he left Koukiji at the Aoiya. Well, it would be kind of hard to carry a fish around during his adventures. He just hoped Kou-chan would be taken care of while he wasn't there anymore.

…What if they never went into his room anymore! Koukiji would certainly die!

Soujiro's eyes grew worried as he watched some fish swim by in the stream. He thought about if he should've freed Koukiji before he left.

He kind of pictured himself in Koukiji's life. He realized they resembled each other more than they thought.

Like a captured fish, Soujiro was trapped within the walls of his mind. And like a fish, he got used to thinking a certain way wihle being confined in those walls. But if someone were to free him, like a fish would be, he wouldn't be used to it, and he would be scared and he wouldn't know what to do. Kind of like how Misao would treat him. Misao was the light in Soujiro's life that tried to break the barrier that kept him trapped. But every time he was close to finding himself, he would swim back to his bucket and live there like he always had.

But do fishes wonder what life is like outside of the walls that keep them trapped?

At that moment, Sou realized he wanted to be let go.

He wanted to be freed too.

All was peaceful until the birds were scared away by, "SOU!"

He turned around to see Misao sprinting at full speed past him. She was about forty yards away by the time Soujiro had scrambled up and called out to Soujiro as well, "Misao! Misao!"

He heard a crash noise, come cracking, and then a tree in the distance fell. He heard, "SOU!" It was kind of mumbled since she was so far away, but it was still audible.

He took a step forward but as soon as he saw her running at full speed towards him. He then took a step back and made a squeak noise while Misao tackled him, "SOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!"

She cried and cried while she sat back. Soujiro patted himself down to remove the dust as he sat in front of her. It was kind of funny to see Misao in such a hysterical state, he boy was he happy to see her.

"Misao, I'm sorry I didn't get to say goodbye."

She peeked her face from out of her arms, "Oh shut up! Jiya told me about your whole plan yesterday! You have no idea how worried I was! I was so scared that I would never see you again!"

She threw her hands up to her sobbing eyes once again while Soujiro brought his hand to her cheek. She took a hold of it and held it close to her face, "Don't leave Sou!"

Seeing her like this broke his heart.

If he had one.

"Misao," She looked up, she was already worried about what he was going to say, "I'm leaving, I can't stay here."

The look her eyes gave made Soujiro take back every word he just said, "Wha-…what! No!"

Soujiro pulled his hand back and looked down, "Misao, I'm so sorry. But this place, I'm just overwhelmed by all of its…goodness."

She looked at him with confused eyes. But after a moment, she looked as if something clicked. She realized she was being greedy. Trying to keep Sou from going on his journey just because she was afraid of being alone. That's what she was always afraid of, being alone.

She had been beaten and she realized it too, "O-ok. You can leave…just

promise me you'll come back and visit sometime, even if it's just in passing."

Soujiro nodded with sad eyes. He knew no matter what, when he left, a part of his already torn heart would be left with Misao.

He pulled up, "I'm sorry Misao. I promise I'll come back someday. Someday soon!" Soujiro was really, really bad at making people feel good. He noticed that he could only ruin people. That's one of the reasons why he became a rurouni, so he wouldn't have to encounter people like this.

She looked up and smiled. She knew he was telling the truth, she knew she would be seeing him someday soon.

She just didn't know how soon.

Soujiro didn't even say a proper goodbye. He just smiled and then walked off. But Misao could tell it wasn't a sincere smile, so she knew he would have to come back to give her one of his heart-warming smiles. Maybe he was crying on the inside?

When Soujiro was about a mile away, he stopped walking. Even though it was bright and sunny outside, he felt like absolute crap.

"Oh Misao," he whispered, "why do I keep thinking about you?"

Poor Soujiro.

If only he was able to harbor the magic called emotions.

If only he could see.

Back at the Aoiya, Misao entered the building while wiping a tear, which had fallen down her cheek.

"Misao?"

Huh?

It was a deep voice that came from the figure standing in front of her. She looked up and saw-

"AOSHI-SAMA!" she screamed as she jumped up into his arms. He didn't exactly hug her back, but deep down inside, he was happy to see her as well. He had been away for a couple months. For a moment though, she forgot all of her worries. She had her Aoshi-sama. She thought that was all she needed.

She was happy.

Well, she thought she was happy.

She was pretty sure she was happy.

Well, then why did she feel like a chunk of her was missing?

Upstairs, a little fish kept still in its some for a bucket. It only turned around a couple times to realize it was trapped. It always knew the walls were there, but it never really thought about them. It felt the need to get out, but if it did, it knew it would be completely lost in the big world.

If only there was someone out there who could guide the little guy through the though times…

After a little while of just holding still, Shiro walked in and picked up the bucket, "Well, well little guy. Good thing we didn't leave you up here all alone!"

Then Koukiji was carried down the stairs to the kitchen where he was set down on the counter.

The point was, he wasn't yet freed from his barrier, but he was at least getting somewhere rather than staying put.

It was kind of sad really, a fish was getting further in life than Soujiro who was now walking in a direction of Tokyo. It seemed the only way he could keep from hurting was to keep walking. And that's exactly what he did, he just kept walking, walking, walking.

Walking for Misao.

Misao…

End.

Well, I thought this chapter was going to be a little more 'light-hearted.' I never really expected Soujiro to travel all the way to Tokyo and leave Misao completely. I actually planned him coming back, but I guess that's the way things go. I don't really think about what I write while I'm writing.

Aoshi is back! I don't care what anyone says! I personally think Aoshi is cool, but don't worry, I'm still full-fledged Sou/Mi fan. But just to let all y'all Aoshi haters out there know, he isn't going to get the shiz beat out of him by our Sou. I have something else in mind. And if you've been a current reader, you know I'm completely random with my plots…like the whole fish thing. Spur of the moment!

RATE AND REVIEW please. I love hearing what you have to say.

Love 'ya lots!

NaiLAUG!


	6. Heaven and Hell

When Dreams Come True

NOTE: I got asked about the italicized parts and what they mean. Well, whenever you read the italicized writing, it represents the universal conscience. You know, conscience as in the voice you hear that tells you to do otherwise when you're about to do something wrong. But in my story, it represents the 'always right thing.' Get it?

If wishes could be granted

And dreams would come true

Would I be a believer?

And be happier too?

Chapter six - …

Soujiro…

That's all that was on Misao's mind for the past week. She did admit to herself that he hadn't been on her mind all that much when he left at first. But by the second day he was gone, his absence began to take its toll.

Misao was beginning to daydream. Everyone noticed the change immediately because Misao could never sit in one spot for too long, as everybody already knew.

"Misao-chan, are you feeling quite alright?" It was Omasu and she was obviously worried. Misao didn't exactly answer, but Omasu held her ground, "Misao-chan, I have an idea! How about you take a teapot to the Kiyomizu Temple, which Aoshi-san is meditating at?"

Her usual joyous face was now a little twisted as Misao mumbled something and walked towards the kitchen.

"Oh dear, Misao, get better soon."

Misao was on her way to the Kiyomizu Temple while holding the pot of tea. It was odd, Misao didn't have a smile on her face and she wasn't upbeat as usual.

She even thought a couple times that Soujiro was walking next to her, smiling for and with her. But every one of those times she was just fooled by her surroundings.

Sou would never spend the whole day away from you… If he could, he would try to be with you every waking-

"SHUT UP!" Misao shouted, apparently no one was talking to her, but a whole bunch of people were staring at her, "Sorry," she mumbled.

She had no idea where that inner voice had come from, but all she knew was it was probably right.

She looked up the tall set of stairs, which led into the Temple's entrance.

She took a deep breath before she began the climb. The thing was, she knew something was wrong with her, and she knew it had do with Soujiro, but she just didn't know what. But she was really close to finding out. She could almost feel what the problem was exactly.

When she reached the top of the staircase, she paused right before she was about to knock. Like everything else she did, she didn't know why she did them…

…if that made sense.

She then knocked a couple times.

A muffled, "Come in," was heard as the door clicked as it opened.

Aoshi was sitting on a mat while looking out the opening to the city of Kyoto. He had a calm look on his face as Misao sat a few feet away from him and poured his tea.

As soon as she set it in front of him, he broke the silence and asked, "What's bothering you, Misao?"

She was caught off-guard, usually Aoshi wouldn't ask that kind of question. Well, actually he wouldn't talk at all. Maybe his adventures changed him a bit, "There's nothing wrong!" Misao replied, trying to stick a happy tone to her voice and a smile to her face.

Aoshi just stared for a moment making Misao feel uncomfortable before he picked up his tea and took a sip, "So, who's Koukiji?"

Wow, that had been the most Aoshi had ever said to her in a long time. Wait, she thought Jiya and her decided not to say anything about Soujiro!

"A fish I named."

He took a look back out to the city, "That's not what Okon-san said."

…Crap.

"W-what did she say, then?" Misao was getting a little nervous. He was trapping her in a verbal corner. He always did that.

"She said something about a visitor who stayed at the Aoiya for a while."

Okon! You idiot!

Misao decided she couldn't lie to her Aoshi, but she made the decision to bend the truth a little, "Well you see, there was an old lady who came by with a cat one day, see and she asked us to keep this fish, right? So we took it in and it's stayed here so I guess you can call it our visitor."

Misao was freaking out right now. Ok, maybe bending the truth didn't really work out. Maybe she straight up lied, but hey, her Aoshi would be hell of mad if she told him Soujiro had stayed at the Aoiya.

"Jiya told me you met the Tenken and invited him in," Misao's eyes widened while her meek smile stayed hanging on her face, "And then he caught a fish and named it Koukiji."

Well…yeah.

"He's not that bad! Honestly! He's changed a whole bunch! Just like you!"

That was wrong to say.

"No. The Tenken will never be like me. I have given my life to finding answers."

"But he has to!" The look that Misao received for the last comment made her shudder. It could be perceived as the same old look Aoshi would normally give to people, but something about his eyes were so…

…powerful.

Whereas in Tokyo…

Soujiro was walking along the water's edge. The light blue color showed how shallow it was. Its soft, rippling noise made Soujiro truly wish to collapse there at the spot, but he knew he had to keep on walking.

It was the only way to keep forgetting what he had left.

He noticed something funny during his adventures as a rurouni. Every time he left a place where he had stayed for more than a day, it was torture on his mind to try and forget all of the memories, which he had shared with people there.

But for some reason, the pain was more ample this time when he left the Aoiya. Then he could only ask himself, was he cursed?

After walking a little more, he saw a girl walking towards him from out of the distance. He couldn't really make out the detail but from he could see she was around the age of thirteen.

When Soujiro and the girl finally passed each other, he kept walking but he noticed he didn't hear the sound of walking coming from behind him.

"You look tired."

Soujiro stopped, which was a mistake. He turned around to see the girl standing behind him, "What?" he asked. The girl looked concerned.

She walked up next to him. It was a little awkward with her just staring at him with her dark brown eyes. Her hair was chin-length and a dark brown. Her skin was tanned to show she was outside a lot. She was unlike other girls he had seen along his journeys.

"Well, are you tired?" Soujiro smiled.

"A little."

After a couple moment of silence, Soujiro kind of inched away, "Well, I guess I'll see you around…!"

Soujiro tried to take a step forward but found it impossible. He guessed his body had cut out on him.

She watched him for a moment as he just stood there, "Whell, I thought you said you're going?"

Soujiro turned back and smiled. She gave an exasperated look, "Wow. You can't move can you! How long have you been walking anyways!"

She kind of reminded him of Misao, "A couple days now. But really! I'm okay. I just need to move a little this way and then,"

Just at that moment, Soujiro fell flat on his face.

Then he blacked out.

But he could've sworn when he fell down that he saw Misao smiling at him.

But back in Kyoto…

Misao walked back to the Aoiya in tears. She was so incredibly sad it wasn't even pitiful. It was horrible.

The one she truly loves is angry with her and also her newfound friend had just left her forever how long he would be gone. She wiped a tear from her eye as she took a different turn instead of going straight to the Aoiya.

She walked to the edge of the city where the houses were more spread out. She found a gate and then sat on it, "Sou, where did you go…?"

She watched the warm colors of the sunset slowly fade as the stars started to come out. Even though it was a beautiful sight, she had no one to share it with. And as we all know, Misao was more of the sentimental type who needed someone to help her through the tough times.

Her needs were answered though.

An old man walked along the path that would eventually pass her and where she sat. His silver-white hair was short and his moustache barely left the sides of his face. He was holding a large knapsack, which looked like it would crush the frail man at any given moment.

While he passed by, he glanced at Misao and asked with a shaky voice, "Miss, don't you think a young lady like you should be getting home?"

She looked down, "I don't wanna go home. There isn't anything there for me."

The old man looked down, "That's too bad. You know, I had a granddaughter like you, she had pitch-black hair that she always wore in a braid," he set his knapsack down for a rest.

Misao's ears picked up, "What do you mean, 'had?'"

He looked down, "She died a while ago."

Misao eyes became sorry for him, "Oh, I'm…I'm really sorry. Do you mind if I ask how?"

"A lonely heart," he replied rather quickly, "You see, she had an addiction. But not to any drugs, she had an addiction to finding a purpose for herself. All day, she would continue to complete the same tasks yet, her face always seemed cheerless. She was afraid of the world. She would talk to people, but she was afraid to become their friend due to the fact that they might leave her. She was afraid of love because she was afraid of commitment."

Misao listened closely, the story was getting interesting.

"But one day she did fall in love. She began to see the light of things and she also became a whole new person. She finally began to enjoy life and she finally began to live. But one day, her lover left to fight in the war. She accepted the fact that he wasn't going to return for a long while, so she continued to keep living. After a year, she received news that the young man died. She was sad for a while, but she learned to cope."

Misao smiled, the story was heart-warming with a hint of romance and sadness. Beautiful.

"But, she didn't realize that the impression he made on her life was so deep that the gap he left was never filled, or even healed for that matter. So she died a little every day, and soon it added up to an entire lifetime. She died quietly but sadly, her life still waiting to be healed…20 years now. Time flies by when you try to forget what is permanently lodged into your mind."

He sat up and picked up his knapsack, "Sorry for burdening you with that. I guess it's nice to tell someone after such a long time."

He threw the knapsack over his shoulder, "Well, I hope you decide to go home. I can tell there's someone there who needs you."

The old man walked off, but Misao jumped off of the gate and called out, "Wait! What's your name?"

"The old man turned around slowly, he looked different, "Hakoma."

Misao yelled out, "I'm Misao! See you!"

The old man waved and walked off. Misao turned around one final time for about a few seconds until she quickly decided to ask a final question, "Hakoma!" she yelled as she spun around.

But Hakoma wasn't there.

She shivered a little as the wind blew in the direction of the Aoiya, "Well, I guess things could be worse." Then she was off.

But in Tokyo…

Soujiro was having a dream. There wasn't much to it, except for he was happy in his dream. He was staring out into the ocean on a bright day while the birds chirped overhead. It was around 70 degrees outside and the green grass was swaying in perfect motion with the wind.

Soujiro lifted his head and kept his eyes closed. He sensed something next to him so he took a look. It was none other than Misao.

Her hair wasn't in the same old braid but now it was in a low ponytail. Her black locks of hair gently moved slightly every time the wind picked up. She stared out to the vast sea as well. She looked different somehow but before he could ask, he heard a small voice.

"Daddy! Come over here!"

Before he could look to see who it was, he woke up.

"Hey are you alright?"

Soujiro looked around his surroundings. He was in a medium sized room with a large window to his side, which let the sun shine through. When the light got into Sou's eyes, he winced a little but eventually got used to it.

"Where am I?" Soujiro asked with a raspy voice. It was the same little girl he met earlier, "How long have I been asleep?"

She tucked the cover in a little more, "You are at my house, and you've been asleep for a few hours."

He looked down, "Thanks."

She smiled, "No problem! It's been a while since I talked to someone my age. My name's Keita, and yours is?"

Soujiro just had a weak smile on his face, "I'm Soujiro, but I'm afraid I'm not your age," she gave an odd look.

"What are you talking about? You're obviously like, how old? Fourteen? Fifteen at most? Right?"

He just giggled.

"I'm pretty sure I'm around the age of nineteen or twenty."

She shot back with her eyes bugging out, "NO WAY! HOW CAN YOU BE TWENTY! YOU LOOK ALMOST MY AGE!" She huffed a little more before she finally calmed down. Soujiro was staring with a scared face because of the last outburst, "Sorry. There's just no way you can be THAT old. I'm only fourteen and I'm practically taller than you."

'I'm old…?' Soujiro then asked, "How tall are you anyways?"

She stood up, put her hands on her hips, and leaned on one foot, "I'm 5'3."

Soujiro took a breath of relief, at least she wasn't taller than him, "Well, I'm 5'5 now, but I used to be 5'4 so I guess you are almost taller than me."

"Whatever."

She turned around to leave. The house seemed different than the Aoiya. This house was more like Mr. Shishio's house with doors that swing open and shut. He couldn't wait until he regained the feeling in his body so he could explore.

He then worried how Misao was doing. Even though it had only been a week since he left, he was really beginning he wasn't a rurouni anymore so he could go back to the Aoiya. But he was a rurouni and he had to keep his word until he found he could finally find it in himself for what he had done.

But then he began to hear a voice in his head. It echoed in his mind as he began to feel significantly cold.

'Soujiro…but you've worked so hard and long to become what you are, who you are. Don't run away…'

Mr. Shishio.

'But…it's wrong.'

'I bet it's that weasel girl. She's the one who changed you, who's trying to change you.'

'Misao?'

'Yes, weasel girl.'

Even though it was the voice of his one time mentor, he was still a little afraid of it. But sine it was the voice of his one time mentor, he listened to it, 'Well, I don't plan on seeing her anytime soon, so you don't have to worry.'

'Good, you'll be fine Tenken.'

Soujiro winced. He actually didn't really like being called Tenken anymore. It was probably Misao who…'changed' him. But, would he really be fine?

But he had one final question to ask, 'M-mr. Shisho?"

'What?'

'Oh, um, how's Hell?'

'It's hot.'

'Oh, um thanks. That's all I wanted to know.'

He could hear Shishio chuckle in the background, 'I can answer all of your questions once you join Yumi-san and I in Hell.'

'Goodbye Mr. Shishio.'

With that, he could feel the essence of Mr. Shishio leave his mind. It was strange really, during his time when Mr. Shishio was alive, he never felt the way he had when he had just visited him in his mind.

It was probably Misao who changed him. But the only question he had in his mind was…

…Did Misao change him in a positive or negative manner?

End.

You know the story Hakoma tells? Well, that story was redone like five times and took me a total of like, an hour. So guys, if you feel like 'constructively criticizing' the story, please try to hold back. I mean, oh I don't know what I mean. I just tried my absolute hardest on it and it would totally crush me to find out it didn't meet your expectations.

Also, I just want to say thank you for so many reviews. Seriously, they are the only things that keep me going sometimes.

Anithene: thank you so much for the quote, it actually did prove to be a huge inspiration. I can only hope that this story meets your expectations.

Charming Woman: sorry I didn't add any flirting girls on Sou's journey. Maybe later? Also, I don't recall reading the story 'Whose Rainbow Never Ends.' I'll look it up. But does the story have any relevance to my story like, is it similar or should I look for ideas there?

Anywho…

NaiLAUG!


	7. Stay Strong

When Dreams Come True

NOTE: The last chapter was the end of part one. I probably should've mentioned something to indicate it but yeah. But the only indication that the part changes is that the poem in the beginning changes. If you study the poems closely, you get a brief description of what is going to go on. The first poem was kind of the surface of the story whereas this poem is digging a little deeper. Can you tell how this story will form?

…Because medicine doesn't heal

And doctors can't tell

If better I'm to feel

And when I'm to get well.

Chapter seven – Stay Strong

The next day, Misao woke with a start in a cold sweat. She had a horrible dream. In it, she saw a swordsman kill another person. Sure that description enough didn't seem like it would shake up a person that much, but what was different about this dream was the swordsman was smiling.

…no…

It was the same smile that Soujiro would always use. But this time, it was evil. And that's what frightened Misao the most.

"Misao-chan! Time to get up!" The door slid open as Okon walked in, "So how'd you sleep? You know it's 11 o'clock already, you can be such a hard sleeper sometimes."

Misao looked up with drowsy eyes, "Okon," but she was once again cut off by Okon's rambling.

"If only you woke up at your normal time, you would've seen Aoshi-kun. He left a little later than usual today. He must've slept in too."

"Okon,"

"And Shiro and Kuro made you a big breakfast too. You should come down before it begins to get cold. Also Omasu's doing laundry today so if you have any dirty clothes, drop them off in front of your room."

"Okon," Misao's voice was annoyed now.

"And Jiya is going to drop off lunch to the Kiyomizu Shrine and he was wondering if you wanted to join him. He's leaving in about an hour so you can make up your mind by then."

"OKON."

Okon stopped suddenly with a surprised face while Misao began to talk, "What wrong with you? You never start blabbing like this unless you're…you're trying to HIDE SOMETHING! Tell me NOW!" Misao yelled as she jumped up and grabbed Okon from around the collar.

Okon held her hands to her mouth, "No! Never! Let me go!"

"TELL ME NOW! YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T RESIST THE GOSSIP!"

That's all it took.

Okon then burst out in a hysterical laughter, "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" She then started rolling on the ground. Misao knew Okon's weakness, but the process always scared her.

"Today, Jiya and Kuro are going to go look for Soujiro today!" she then looked at Misao and then towards the door where the other four Oniwabanshuu members with exasperated look.

Okon then bowed, "I'm sorry! She forced it out of me!"

Their heads all hung low. Shiro then brought his hand to his head, "I knew we shouldn't have told Okon…"

Misao stood there angrily, "HOW COME NO ONE TOLD ME! I WANNA LOOK FOR SOU ALSO!"

Jiya took a step forward, "Mi-chan, calm yourself down!"

"NO!"

Misao then sprinted downstairs and came back up in a matter of seconds with a huge backpack rested on her back, "I'm ready! Let's hit the road!"

Their heads dropped yet again.

Jiya mumbled to himself, "No peace when it comes to that boy."

By a couple hours later, Jiya, Misao, and Kuro were on their way. Okon watched with teary-closed eyes while she waved a handkerchief off in the direction the three searchers were heading.

Then Shiro asked, "Okon-san, how did you know to send them off to Tokyo?"

Okon smirked, "I didn't," Shiro fell to the ground, "Just kidding…Sou-chan actually told me he wanted to go to Tokyo because that's where Himura-san was."

Shiro nodded, "Ah, so you think he wants to get more of Ken-san's advice?"

Okon could only smile.

But in Tokyo…

Soujiro himself was able to get out of bed. He was now working around Keita's house doing chores left and right because in truth, that's about all he could do besides kill people.

"Hey Soujiro, where'd you come from anyways?" Keita asked. It had only been a little while ago did she even think about it.

"Kyoto."

Her face was a little shocked, "Seriously! And you actually left there? Well, since you're twenty years old, were you a housecleaner or something?"

Soujiro twitched a little, "No, I just happen to be good with housework."

"Oh, cool…I guess," she drifted off while she finished folding the bed sheets.

Soujiro thought for a moment to himself, he wondered if Mr. Himura did housework like he did. He felt a little embarrassed. He wondered if housework was a little too pathetic than Mr. Himura actually wanted him to become.

Or maybe he just wanted you to be happy… 

Soujiro then stopped for a moment, "How come you don't have any help around here?"

She looked up, "You mean servants? Oh well, I just didn't want any help so I fired them all," she looked up to Soujiro who's face was a little confused, "I mean, well…I mean exactly what I said. I just didn't want any help."

"But what about your,"

"They left," Soujiro glanced at Keita who continued folding laundry, "They heard about how wonderful the West was so they left. But they didn't want to take me so they left me here with my grandmother."

Soujiro glanced back at her, "I've never met your grandmother."

She set the last piece of laundry down, "That's 'cause she lives in an entire different house a couple miles away from here. She pays the bills for this house but I rarely see her. But when I do see her it's so annoying. She just calls me my mom's name all the time and then asks me to sit in front of her and drink tea. It's really, really weird."

She finished her speech off with a roll of her eyes. But soon those rolling eyes instantly became wide, "Wait, is this the first of the month!" Soujiro nodded, "Crap! I have to go visit her today! Um…! Do you mind if we can hop on over to her place for a little while?"

Soujiro nodded as Keita grabbed his hand, "Come on! Let's go!" And then they were off.

A couple miles later, Keita and Soujiro arrived at her grandmother's house. It was huge, "Come on!" Keita urged as she tugged on Soujiro's sleeve.

As they entered the house, Keita ran off in search of her grandmother while Soujiro gaped in awe as he observed the tremendous beauty of the interior design. The colors mainly were white or some other light color with a gold trim. It even seemed to glow more because of the chandelier that hung in the middle of the room.

"Grandma Keitorin! Where are you?" Keita yelled. After she yelled it kind of made it clear where Keita got her name.

A maid walked in and stopped Keita from running, "Lady Keita, the Mistress will see you now in her chamber," the maid said gently as she pointed Keita and Soujiro in the direction of her grandmother's room.

As Soujiro and Ketia climbed up the stairs, Keita fidgeted with her fingers. She was obviously nervous.

As they opened the door to where 'Grandma Keitorin' was. When the door clicked and swung open, Soujiro saw a fragile old lady sitting on a rocking chair in the middle of the floor.

"Why hello Sere-san, how are you going today? It's so kind of you to visit."

Sere-san?

Keita walked up to her grandmother and sat next to her, "Are you ok Grandma Keitorin?" She nodded.

Apparently her grandmother was more precious to her than she had made it out to be.

"And who is this young man?"

Soujiro realized Grandmother Keitorin was talking to him, so he bowed abruptly, "My name is Soujiro Seta. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Ah," Keitorin cooed, "What a nice boy, is this your boyfriend Keita?"

Keita took a step back, "No! He's a rurouni I met yesterday who's staying at my house because he was really tired. But I think he's leaving soon."

"Tomorrow," Soujiro chimed in.

"See?"

The grandmother slumped her head, "Aw, I thought this one was the one…." Keita was shocked by what her grandmother was saying, "But anyways, Keita can you leave the room for a second?"

Keita seemed shocked, "But Grandma Keito," but the maid grabbed her by the waist and hauled her out.

The elderly lady's face grew more solemn. Her darkened brown-grey eyes shifted around. They looked sad, "So I'm assuming Keita-chan has talked to you quite a bit," Soujiro nodded, "Has she told you anything about her parents?"

Sou drew a blank for a second but recalled the conversation, "Actually yes."

"What did she say about them?"

Soujiro looked down, knowing Keitorin wouldn't be absolutely pleased with what she was about to hear, "Keita told me of how her parents got interested in Western culture, so they went there and left Keita-chan with you. But, she also said you gave her a house on her own at the age of ten to get rid of her."

Soujiro watched a tear fall from the old woman's eye, "How sad. I wish things weren't this way."

He tilted his head, this family was obviously having troubles, "Then what really happened since Keita-chan's story is wrong…"

"You see," Keitorin began, "at the fragile age of two, Keita's mother, my daughter, developed a disease of some sort. No doctor in Tokyo let alone Japan could help her as she continued to get worse. So her husband made the decision to take her to the West because their doctoring there was said to more accurate and knowledgeable. So, they left Japan and I gained custody of Keita. I received news that my daughter died there so my son-in-law returned home. He stayed in a separate part of the building for so many years, yet he never wanted to see who his daughter was growing up to be, just because he was afraid he would be remembered of his suffering."

Soujiro was silent during her entire story, his smile was no longer there.

"He finally told me one day a few years back that he wanted Keita to live in the extra house a couple miles away so she could grow up to be strong, unlike him who was so easily broken. So Keita went away hating me, but getting stronger every moment. Never knowing her once thought to be deceiving father was watching her every step of the way. Sometimes he would even take a walk outside once in a while and pass her in the crowd."

Soujiro watched with sympathetic eyes as the old woman's eyes began to water. How hard it must be on her to know that her granddaughter hated her and her daughter had died. But when Keita was talking to her grandmother just minutes ago, her eyes told a different story. Keita forgave her troubles.

Keita really had grown up to be strong.

"So," Soujiro began slowly, "the whole thing about Keita and her father in a crowd…it's a little heartwarming."

Keitorin gave him a confused face, "Well, I guess what I mean is he's always keeping an eye on her. Doesn't that make you feel better, in some different way?"

She smiled, "I guess you're right Mr. Seta. You're a very smart man, you know that?"

Mr. Seta? Smart man? Did his age just give a jump?

But he smiled. It felt good to help people…help people.

Help people. Opposite of killing.

It felt good…very, very good.

Soujiro stepped out of the room to find Keita sitting at the bottom of the stairs, "Ready to go back Soujiro?"

He smiled and nodded.

As they left the leaves crunched under their feet. Soujiro sensed something funny so he took a look behind him. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary except for one thing. He looked up to the west wing of the building in one of the second floor rooms. A face was visible. Even though Soujiro was the one looking up, the person didn't make eye contact with him at all.

Oh…Keita's father.

From what Soujiro could see, the man had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was obviously not of Japanese decent. He watched carefully as Keita walked away from the house.

It was kind of sad. Soujiro wondered if Keita ever wondered about her parents, and that they truly didn't desert her.

With Misao…

"Where is he!" Misao, Kuro, and Okina were now in the midst of a crowd in the middle of Tokyo, "Okon said he'd be here!"

"Misao," Kuro started to speak, "Tokyo's a big place, she never said we'd find him right away."

"Yeah, yeah…" Misao grumbled as she continued walking. It had been a long trip. Misao had encouraged that they didn't stop their journey until they found him. But Kuro and Okina obviously made her stop.

But she hadn't gotten any sleep during the whole trip. She couldn't stop thinking about him…

But something caught her eye in the crowd. It looked something like, "SOUJIRO!"

He turned around to find an eager Misao running towards him, "Soujiro! I found you!"

Then she tackled himand he hit the ground hard. Yet he didn't hurt one bit for some reason.

She found him…

They found each other.

"Sou! You have to come back to the Aoiya! Please come back! I'm begging you!"

She sat in front of him with her hands entwined with each other. She was serious, she was begging him.

"Misao," He didn't really know what to say, he just wanted to say her name. It seemed all of the worries he had planted into his mind were now beginning to fade. His smile felt so natural too.

"What?"

They could only stare deep into each other's eyes as they both soaked up each other's presence.

"Hey! Who do you think you are!" It was Keita, her hands planted firmly on her hips.

Misao looked up with confused eyes to Keita who was obviously not happy with Misao being there.

"I think I'm Misao Makimachi and I think I'm going to take Sou back to his home!"

Keita was really mad, "WHAT! Excuse me? You just popped out of nowhere! I saved Soujiro when he was out dying in the street!"

Soujiro just sat back with Kuro and Jiya as the two women kept arguing. It was only after several minutes did Soujiro have the courage to step up, "Um…Keita? Misao?"

Their heads snapped around with horrifyingly angry eyes as they screamed, "WHAT!" in unison.

Soujiro stood up and set his hand on Keita's shoulder, who was sending off confused vibes. He then said with a kind voice, "Keita, Misao is right. Her home was my home a week ago." Keita's eyes grew sad.

"But…does that mean you're going to leave?"

Soujiro looked at Misao while she nodded. Soujiro wasn't actually planning on going back with Misao and the others, but once he thought of what Keitorin had said to him earlier, you know, about her becoming stronger for her father? Well, Soujiro knew he had to let her live by herself, no matter how much he wished he could help her.

"I'm terribly sorry Keita, but I'm afraid I have to."

Keita's eyes began to grow sad, "But…!"

Soujiro brought a finger to her lips to quiet her gently, "Promise me you'll be strong."

She could only smile.

About an hour later while Soujiro, Misao, Kuro, and Jiya were back on the road towards Kyoto, Misao asked, "What was that all about?"

Soujiro just smiled, "It's a long story."

"Too long if you ask me," Kuro added as he scratched his head a little in confusion. Jiya just watched the road ahead of him. Then Soujiro looked up to then sun to see what time it was around, "About four…"

"What?" Misao asked while Soujiro just smiled.

Soujiro had to make a decision. He either could go back to the Aoiya with Misao, or he could continue his journey as a rurouni. Decisions, decisions…

His mind told him the only way to heal himself was to keep wandering for ten years just like Mr/ Himura. But in his heart…his heart told him that Misao might just be able to save him just as much as any long journey could. It also told him that Mr. Himura never said it would take Soujiro ten years to find himself just like he did.

Maybe it was time to finally put his journey to a rest…

Or at least take a nice long break.

Plus, he couldn't just turn down Misap's kindness. That would be just rude.

End.

PLEASE READ ME!

I know, I know. The ending was way too rushed, but I was getting aggravated with this chapter so, sorry! Also, I'd like to thank krn-chan for the magnificent picture, which inspired me yet even more. Also, thank you End Hope for responding my email with your critique. Constructive criticism and critiques always make me watch out for my mistakes even more, which make my stories even better.

Sorry if there are any really, terribly obvious mistakes that you might just find in here. I make my writing interesting that way! …Ok maybe not…

Fans make my story better!

NaiLAUG!


	8. In Your Eyes

When Dreams Come True

NOTE: If one of you guys could send me the HTML for the story, 'Whose Rainbow Never Ends,' that would be great. Or just send me the site for any of your favorite S/M fics. I have read the story, 'A Moment of Love.' Actually, my favorite stories are, A Moment of Love, When the Rain Stops, Alone in a Crowd, and All I Need. But unfortunately, a couple of those stories had been removed from Fanfic .net. They'll be deeply missed.

…Because medicine doesn't heal

And doctors can't tell

If better I'm to feel

And when I'm to get well.

Chapter eight – In Your Eyes

Soujiro felt tired. Not tired like being sleepy or anything, he felt tired from life's events. He was beginning to feel like maybe he couldn't finish his journey. Maybe he was just a born failure, or something like he couldn't keep at something. Like being an assassin? Well that was over. Being and staying a ruroui? It seemed like that was over too.

"Sou…are you awake?" It was Misao. For some reason, whenever he saw Misao walk by him, he felt differently about her than he did before he left for Tokyo.

'_It's that girl.'_

Mr. Shishio's voice echoed in his head from the day before.

So, did that mean he hated Misao? Did Mr. Shishio want Soujiro to hate her?

"Sou? Are you up?"

Hate Misao? But…how?

"Yes Misao, you can come in," The door slid open quieter than usual. She tiptoed in and set herself gently next to him.

"I just had the best idea ever a few hours ago!" she whispered as Soujiro gave her a worried look. It was about five a.m. and if she thought of this 'great' idea a few hours ago… what time did she wake up?

"What is it Misao?" Sou whispered back.

"Well for starters," she started as she lowered her head, "I know how much being a rurouni is important to you so I've decided that I'll go with you!"

Soujiro just kind of stared blankly as Misao went on, "I was…I was really, really sad when you went away so, I guess this is a way for both of us to get what we want," she raised her head.

"I'm sorry Sou! I know its selfish of me to ask such a question but, you have no idea how much I missed you!"

Soujiro was a little astonished that he made that big of an impression on someone's life. He couldn't help but wonder what it might be like to leave that big a gap in someone's heart.

He also wondered if someone dear to him left him as well.

But if he was that precious to someone, he could only smile, "That's a great idea Misao. The journey will be much more fun with you around."

Misao jumped a little from where she was sitting, "Serious!"

He nodded as she shot forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Thank you so much Sou!"

He felt…good.

But he was also feeling a little warm in the cheeks.

Maybe that was what you felt like when someone cared for you; warm.

"I'm gonna go pack! We'll leave in half an hour so we're gone by the time everybody wakes up."

She then pranced out of the room to leave Sou by himself for the time being.

'…_I see you.'_

Wha?

'_What did I say about that girl?'_

'Mr. Shishio…'

Soujiro felt warm again, but it wasn't the feeling of comfort. This time he was actually…afraid of the man who raised him for half of his life.

'_What did I say about that girl!'_

He was getting angry, 'You said she was changing me into someone else.'

'_Good. So don't let her come with you on your journey.'_

'But!'

'_No. She will eat your mind from the inside out.'_

Then why did he feel so good when Misao said such nice things about him? Why did he feel so warm…?

He then made up his mind. He would rather take his chance with the living than negotiate with the ghosts of his past, 'Mr. Shishio?'

'_What?'_

Then Soujiro said something he would always remember.

'Goodbye Mr. Shishio.'

Soujiro felt a zing of pain for only a moment as the words echoed in his head.

'_Fine. But you can't run away from me. I see you wherever you go.'_

And that was it.

Soujiro just sat there for a moment while he waited for what he just heard to sink in. Mr. Shishio really was the bad guy, wasn't he? But he couldn't think about this now. In less than half an hour, he and Misao would be leaving for wherever the road took them. He guessed he could call himself, 'happy.'

If only he knew exactly what the feeling felt like. Happy, happy, happy. No matter how many times he said it, he couldn't get the feeling.

Or maybe, just maybe, those kinds of things couldn't just be said.

But Soujiro wouldn't know.

After twenty minutes of just contemplating, Misao slid the door open once again, "Ready to go?"

Soujiro would've answered 'yes,' but Misao dragged him out of the room anyways, "Come on! I want to get a head start!" Soujiro then set his hands on Misao's to let her know that he wanted to be released.

"I just wanted to say goodbye to Kou-chan."

Misao rolled her eyes, "Again with the fish? You're really attached to the little thing, aren't you?"

He nodded. He walked into the kitchen where the little fish was.

"I'll be outside," Misao called out to Soujiro who was now inside the kitchen.

He looked into the clear waters of the dwelling Koukiji continued to swim left and right as if it were calling to Sou, 'Take me with you!'

He smiled as he dipped his finger into the cool waters, "I'll come back for you someday. Just don't get fried.

Soujiro gave one last smile before he was about to turn around.

But when he was just about to turn around, something terribly scared him.

"It's been a while, Tenken."

Aoshi.

Soujiro turned around to see the tall man with black hair and black eyes. Soujiro was intimidated by him at first, but then remembered his composure.

Aoshi was standing in the doorway sending off angered feelings towards Soujiro. He had came down the stairs as soon as Misao left the building so she wouldn't be a part of this.

"So where have you been this whole time I've been here?" Soujiro asked, a hint of caution added to his voice. He needed to make sure that Aoshi knew who was the most powerful person there so he wouldn't act on past events.

Aoshi replied, "I've been trying to find myself in the Kiyomizu Temple a couple miles away. And how about you Soujiro? What are you up to these days? I was told you were on a 10-year journey as being a rurouni. What happened? Settling down here at the Aoiya? That doesn't seem like something you'd do."

By the time Aoshi was done, Soujiro was already staring at the floor, "Are you about done?"

Aoshi nodded.

Soujiro then looked up, "Well to answer your question, I've been trying to find myself too but in a different way."

Aoshi watched him with his darkened eyes. No emotion could be read in them as Soujiro continued, "It just so happens I met Misao along my travels and then she invited me here."

Aoshi tilted his head, carefully listening to every word the younger man said just in case he slipped up,

"And apparently," Soujiro sighed, "I've found myself just a little more than you have Mr. Shinomori."

Aoshi's eyes flared for a single moment, which Soujiro caught right at the bat. They just stared at each other for a while until Misao hopped in with an energetic voice, which slowly faded as she caught what was going on, "Sou! Come on we have to get going before anybody…wakes…up…"

She gazed at Aoshi who still kept both eyes on Sou.

'I bet he's trying so hard…' 

A voice rung in his head. It wasn't Mr. Shishio, the voice sounded more angelic.

At that moment, he understood.

"I'm sorry Mr. Shinomori. You must be trying so hard," Aoshi's eyes picked up once he heard this, "I guess that's why we both attempted different roads. I guess that's why we might not see eye to eye."

Aoshi glared with his eyes so deep, "So because I meditate in a temple while you travel the word means that we won't get along with each other? I think not. I think it's something else."

Soujiro's smile faded. So this is the way it was going to be.

"I understand Mr. Shinomori."

Then Soujiro began to walk away from the bucket in which he originally wanted to visit. As he walked past Aoshi, he could feel the tall man's eyes burn into Sou's skin. As soon as Soujiro was at the exit of the Aoiya, Aoshi spoke up.

"Understand what, Tenken? You can't understand me or anybody else because you don't have the emotion to do so. So don't say you understand, boy. That's why you're called the Tenken. But the 'Heavenly Sword?' I think not."

By the time Aoshi was fully turned around, Soujiro was staring right back him with eyes Aoshi remembered from several months ago.

"Don't you even dare call me Tenken once more."

'It can be so hard to achieve something in life that takes an entire lifetime to find. But in a split second, you can lose that name, and sink back to shadowy depths of you mind.'

Aoshi smirked, "You really haven't changed at all. I can see it in your eyes."

Soujiro wasn't expecting that comment.

But Aoshi continued, "Try your hardest while you can _Tenken_, just don't find yourself too much, you might get lost again."

Soujiro's eyes flickered just for a split second while Aoshi smirked once again as he finished, "And if Misao is hurt at all because of your problems, I will personally kill you my self."

With that, Aoshi walked up the creaky stairs back up to his room.

Soujiro just stood there as Misao walked up behind him, "Aoshi-sama…" she said as she stared at the stairs in which Aoshi walked up. Soujiro couldn't help but turn around and stare deep into Misao's sad, sad eyes.

"Misao…I'm sorry."

Misao diverted her attention back to Soujiro, "It's ok. He'll ask me to marry him when I come back!"

Soujiro lowered his eyes. In truth, he really did want Misao to come with him. But he knew she really didn't belong on a long journey with him. She more likely belonged here at the Aoiya with Aoshi. No matter how much it killed him to say it.

You see, after Soujiro came back to the Aoiya after his attempt to leave he realized some things.

"That's not what I meant, Misao."

She tilted her head in confusion, "Then what did you mean Sou?"

He tried to keep a smile on his face, but he could tell that she knew something was up, "I think it was best if you stay here at the Aoiya with your family."

Misao's mouth slightly opened not knowing what to say. But after a couple of shocked moments, she eventually figured out exactly what would change the young man's mind, "Sou, I understand that you have to wander around Japan for how long it might take you, but do you really have to do it alone? I mean, if you're gonna do it as long as Kenshin, you won't get anywhere if you're on a journey all by yourself! That's not being a rurouni, that's being lonely!"

Her words rang through his head. She was right too. He didn't have to be alone during his journeys. But if she stayed with him for ten years…

"But Misao, you can't roam Japan with me for ten years…!"

She sighed exasperatedly, "Fine. I'll only travel with you for a week or two. A month tops."

Now that wouldn't be that bad, a full two weeks with Misao. That was more than he could ever ask for.

"But," She interrupted his thoughts, "Will it really take you ten years to find healing? I mean, ten years is a long time. What if you find what you're looking for sooner than you expected?"

Soujiro shrugged, "I guess I'll stop then."

Misao's eyes lit up, "And then you'll come back to the Aoiya!"

There was something about that moment that made Soujiro smile. Something that made him really, really smile, "Sure, anything for you Misao."

Misao squealed as she grabbed Soujiro's hand and pulled him along the road ahead of them. Even though his arms were about ripped out of its socket, he was feeling invincible. Maybe that was the feeling when you had a friend who cared for you as much as you wanted to care for them? But all Soujiro wanted to know was why he was feeling so good, and if there was another word for the way he was feeling.

While the two ran along the road that was aligned with the river, a little piece of paper bounced up and tucked down inside of Soujiro's hakama. It read:

'If we could all do the things we were capable of doing, we'd be amazed.'

So that meant if Soujiro would realize his emotions, he might even realize he…

End.

The paper came from chapter five and it was the one Okon was holding. And the quote was slightly changed from the quote Thomas Edison said, "If we could all do the things we were capable of doing, we would literally astound ourselves." That just so happens to be one of my favorite quotes.

Give me a few days to think up a new chapter since I'm like, fresh out of ideas. But if you're going to mention any ideas, I'd prefer if they weren't your average Soujiro story problems such as flirting hookers or…pretty much that… Anyways.

I'm trying to be original!

NaiLAUG!


	9. To Be Loved

When Dreams Come True

…Because medicine doesn't heal

And doctors can't tell

If better I'm to feel

And when I'm to get well.

Chapter nine – To Be Loved

It had had been about a week since Misao and Soujiro had begun their journey to anywhere. It had been a rough start, since Misao thought that she could sprint the whole way. But after a few minutes of an all out sprint, she finally ran out of gas and realized she needed to take her time.

"You're very fast, you know."

Misao began to strut a little, "I know, I know. I happen to be one of the quickest, most agile she-ninjas in existence!" She held her hips as she soaked up her proud-ness.

Soujiro watched in amusement as Misao continued to live in her own little world. He always enjoyed seeing her like this. It made him feel proud to know her like he had his own personal friend, if that made sense. But it made sense to him, since he never really had an actual friend before. He began to wonder if he was acting like a 'friend' would. He hoped he wasn't letting his Misao down.

He hoped it was alright to call her 'his.'

'His Misao' sounded nice.

It made him want to say it over and over again.

"Is that Yokohama up ahead?" Soujiro glanced up and nodded. Up ahead lied the city of the coast. The Coast Shore city, he understood obviously what it stood for.

The relaxing sound of the waves crashing against the sand bar made Soujiro felt at ease. He inhaled the salty air that intoxicated him fully. He looked up to the sky that was clear as the clouds slowly drifted by. He felt so comfortable there with Misao…

"Hey, you might wanna watch out…Sou? Sou!"

Before Soujiro knew what was happening next, he ran straight into a tree.

ow.

He rubbed his nose. Maybe he should pay more attention to the road ahead instead of how beautiful the view was. But, wasn't that a part of being a rurouni?

He shook his head and smiled, sometimes he just thought aboutnonsense.

"You ok?" Misao asked while trotting up next to him, he could tell she was suppressing her laughter.

He allowed it, "So, I guess it was funny."

Her face twisted as she held back her laughter even more, "N-no," she tried not smiling while Soujiro continued to rub his nose. She finally gave up, "You should've seen your face! It was hilarious! I mean, it wasn't funny that you got hurt but your face! It was too good!"

She was bent over, clutching her stomach as she continued to laugh uncontrollably. He smiled too.

It was funny really, his nose might be throbbing but he was still feeling good. Better than good, above average. Maybe it was the climate change?

As the two walked along the bustling city streets, Misao ran back and forth between shop fronts. Her eyes, wide with amazement, searched every inch of every shop she went to all while Soujiro chased after her…

"Misao! Misao where'd you go?"

…Until he lost her.

"Misao! Misao!"

She was completely gone and Soujiro was beginning to panic. He started to jog around every shop, or at least the ones he could get to since most of the fronts were way overly crowded.

"Are you looking for someone son?"

He jumped as soon as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Sou turned around only to see a frail man, "Um, yes sir. Have you seen a young girl with a long black braid?"

The old man shook his head, "It might help if you head towards the artifacts shop over there," he said while he pointed over towards another shop.

There Misao was gaping at whatever her eye caught.

"Thank you s,"

Soujiro turned around to say goodbye, but the old man was already walking away. He shrugged and walked towards Misao.

"So there you are Misao," she nodded a little as she continued to gape at the item that was being sold. He looked over shoulder to see what the fuss was all about. He could only see until she held it up. Her hands shook as cradled two kunais in her hands. He didn't know what the big deal was, they seemed like normal old kunais to him, "You look like you really like those."

She did somewhat of a nod while she whispered, "They're beautiful."

Soujiro examined them a little more, trying to find the amazement of the small weapons in her hands until he gave up and asked, "What's so special about those?"

Something in Misao's head clicked, because when her head snapped around, she didn't look to pleased, "WHAT ARE YOU? STUPID! Look at these beautiful kunai! Its weight is perfectly distributed throughout the tip so your aim is almost always on target! Also look at the color! Its absolutely beautiful! Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful!"

That's exactly the kind of thing he expected her to say.

He must've really gotten used to her being around.

"Are you going to buy them?" He asked while his smile widened.

"No."

Urk. Huh?

"You're not going to buy them? But if you like them so much…"

Misao shook her head, "No, Jiya always taught me that I need to practice restraint more often so here I am, practicing my restraint…" Misao began to drift off while she continued to stare at the apparently beautiful weapon sitting in front of her. Soujiro nudged her a little, and that's when she broke down, "Oh who am I kidding! I WANT THESE!"

She held them up and then began to stroke her cheek. She must really, really like them.

"Hey kid, stop making my merchandise all nasty," the shopkeeper complained as Misao glared back, "Just set them back down how about?"

Misao hesitated while setting the two kunai back down. She have one last sad look at the weapons before she walked off and blended in with the crowd.

About several yards away, Misao began to regret practicing her restraint, "Man, I really want those kunai right now."

Soujiro chuckled, "What would you do with them right now Misao?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. Probably peg someone in the shin with those mean little beauties," Soujiro gave a worried look, but Misao quickly caught it, "I'm just…kidding! Just kidding! Come on Sou, you know I'm just messin' with 'ya. I'd probably just practice with them on some wooden something."

Soujiro dug a little more, "But you said they were beautiful, would you really throw around something that precious? Would you really be so careless?"

Misao threw her hands up into the air, "Alright Sou! I didn't even get them! Lemme alooone!"

She slumped while Soujiro giggled a little. He didn't mean to make Misao feel uncomfortable, but he just wanted to make sure why Okina wanted her to learn.

It was all in the lessons in life.

"Sou, it's getting late."

He just wished he could learn some of them sometimes.

"Sou?"

Or…

"SOU!"

"Huh?"

…maybe he already had?

"I said it's getting a little late."

He scratched his head in embarrassment, "Sorry Misao, I wasn't paying attention. And yes it is getting late out. Shall we find an inn or something for tonight?"

She nodded while they began exploring for an inn to stay at. But all the while Soujiro was walking with Misao, he wanted to walk his straightest. He was nervous for some reason. He couldn't help but wonder why.

'It's 'cause someone's trying to impress someone…' 

There was a monotonous voice that rung in Soujiro's mind. It wasn't Mr. Shishio calling out, and it wasn't the angelic voice he had heard earlier.

It sounded like a child mocking another.

It relatively sounded relaxing compared to other voices he had heard previously in his life.

Wait a sec…why was he even hearing numerous voices in his head? He knew he had problems but, he hoped he really wasn't that mental since he was hearing things and having conversations with dead people all in his head. Maybe it was a sign, something like he needed a lot more sleep. A lot, a lot more sleep.

But about what the child voice had said, about trying to impress someone, what was up with that? Did that mean he was trying to impress his Misao?

Wait. A. Second.

The voice was starting to make a lot more sense now…

But Soujiro was actually not thinking about this at all because now he was worried that some people would call him mentally retarded. Or deeply bothered, either one wasn't that great to be called.

"How about this one?" Soujiro asked, pointing up to sign that read, The Sarata Hotel.

"Whatever," Misao sighed, "It's practically dark out and we need to find a place to stay before robbers come out."

They walked in and headed for the front desk. There was a middle-aged woman at the desk examining her nails until she finally realized she had visitors.

"Oh, um hello, welcome to the Sarata Hotel. How can I help you?"

Misao hopped up to the front desk, "Two rooms just for one night!"

The woman nodded but Soujiro interrupted the two's interaction, "Wait a sec Misao, did you bring any money?" She shook her head and Soujiro face faded a little, "You mean to tell me you didn't bring any money on a long journey?"

Misao giggled, or did somewhat of a giggle, "Uh, no?"

Sou's head dropped, "I guess we only have enough money for one room if we want to continue staying in hotels and inns."

Misao was shocked, "What! Us! Same room! I don't think so Sou!"

Soujiro's face grew a little embarrassed because of the situation, and also the woman behind the desk was staring a bit. He then walked forward and leaned on the counter a little, "We would like one room with two mattresses inside."

Much to Misao's arguments, Soujiro pressed on to the room above them. When they reached it, it apparently wasn't huge. It was about the size of Misao's room at the Aoiya, "See Misao? It'll just be like me sleeping over in your room!"

Misao's face was still a little red from yelling so much so all she could do was roll her eyes.

After setting up their beds, Misao tucked herself in and mumbled, "I'm sorry Aoshi-sama…"

Soujiro eyed her, "Sorry about what?"

He sat up, "For staying in the same room as another man! That's what!"

She flopped back down as Soujiro couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that she didn't trust him more than he wished she did.

"Do you really not trust me Misao?"

She didn't get up but she did reply, "No I trust you, I just sometimes wish I saw Aoshi's face more often…"

Of course.

Why wouldn't she? She and Aoshi are meant to be together. They were meant to grow old together and have children together and, and…just love each other forever.

But then, why did Soujiro feel so left out?

Maybe it was because he wished to have a bond with someone that tight. Maybe he wished for someone to care for him the way Misao cared for Aoshi. What a wonderful feeling it must be. To be loved, to love someone, it was all beautiful to Soujiro. But he knew he would never find out that feeling unless he finally figured out some answers. But sadly, that wouldn't be occurring anytime soon because now he had a partner with him and it wouldn't be easy to concentrate on the simpler things in life. Or would it?

Whatever. All Soujiro knew was that if he ever found that feeling, Misao would be the first person he would share his happiness with, however he would do it…

But ah! To feel that feeling that only the lucky ones feel. Misao didn't really understand how lucky she was even to be able to love someone else. If he could care for someone the way Misao cared for Aoshi, he would give his all. And if Misao could care for him even a fraction as much as she did Aoshi, he would feel like the luckiest man in the world. Or luckiest 'loony' because he was hearing voices.

But hadn't he previously learned that Misao had cared for him?

He didn't realize this because Soujiro now was watching Misao while she slept. He really shouldn't drone on and on in his thoughts like that because he misses out on a lot of things.

But he couldn't think at the moment, he couldn't bring his eyes away from Misao who's chest was gently rising and falling as she breathed deeply every time.

Poor, poor Sou.

It was a little sad.

Deprived from a life worth living as a young child and as he grew up, he had no idea how to live. So, how could he figure out how to live unless someone showed him how to?

…!

Exactly.

End.

The end was kind of like me telling you a little of what will happen. And I really encourage the readers to take notice of the poem at the beginning. I really take pride with those. It's been a while to post, but what really inspired me was when my place kept falling down on the list of fictions on the list, I just wanted to be up at the top again.

Kinda sad, huh?

Yeah!

NaiLAUG!


	10. Always

When Dreams Come True

NOTE: What does my pen name mean? I've received a few emails on this one, but no one will ever know! If you can guess though, well…that's pretty freaky. It also means you know more about me than I probably know about myself. But trust me, my name does mean something. But I'll never tell… WAH!

…Because medicine doesn't heal

And doctors can't tell

If better I' to feel

And when I'm to get well.

Chapter ten - Always

…It's something…it keeps us real, makes us bleed. But what is it? We know it's something but truly, what is it that makes us cry? But as long as it keeps going, there will always be the remedy. Smile for me Sou, smile 'till the pain inside fades with the rain clouds overhead…

He sat up in bed. He had just thought of something, but forgot it rather quickly. Maybe it had been a dream, maybe it had been a mindless thought. All he knew was that it was enough to wake him from a deep sleep.

He noticed the sun was about all the way up. He could hear the crickets beginning to cease their songs while the birds were staring to pick up the tune left off.

He recalled what he and Misao had talked about the night before. He wondered a little if he would ever find that certain special person out there. He remembered Ms. Yumi would tell him that there was someone out there for everybody. Then, he didn't care. But strangely, he worried about it.

You see, what Soujiro was most afraid of was nothingness, and he thought that if he couldn't find someone to share all of his memories with for years to come, he would die alone.

It was weird actually, he had just realized he had been alone for his entire life until that point.

Alone…nothingness…

Maybe that's why he feared it…just because he never wanted to go back to the life he had.

He glanced up to the ceiling and partially regretted what he had just said. Mr. Shishio and Mr. Yumi had taken him in and he was ungrateful. How shameful. But seriously, he could think if the way they 'raised' him was either for his own good or worse than he thought they had…

Misao stirred, which made him shift his attention. When he looked down at her, he smiled. Spending this much time with her was getting to him. Funny thing was, he liked it. He adored every moment he spent with her. He took every word she said preciously. He…he really was getting attached. And it was weird too. It was the first time he had been attached to someone, which totally went up against what he thought he had. And since he had never truly cared for someone the way he did now, he felt entirely clueless.

He needed help.

He also needed to take a walk.

He wrote a note that read:

_Dear Misao,_

_Don't worry, this time I'm not leaving on my own but, I am going for a walk by myself. I will return around 9:00 am so if you would, could you wait for me? If you don't, then I'll have to use my Shukuchi to find you!_

_Just kidding,_

_Sou_

He really wasn't funny.

He set the letter on hit pillow and sat up and walked out the door while sliding the door quietly behind him. Misao stirred a final time while she began to wake up.

But Soujiro was now walking outside to wherever he pleased.

The day was new and fresh. It smelled wonderful, as if the flowers had just released their sweet scents. He inhaled deeply and sighed. He felt odd. He didn't feel good, but he didn't feel bad. He guessed he was smack dab in the middle.

He was feeling quite peaceful until he heard it.

"Sou-kun!"

No way…

"Sou-kun! It's been such a long time, hasn't it?"

Soujiro turned around only to find…

"So how's life?"

…Kamatari.

Misao yawned as she stretched a final time. She observed her surroundings and noticed Soujiro wasn't there. It took a moment for things to get to her head, but once it did, it wasn't a pretty scene.

"HEY!"

After a few moments of panicking, she noticed the note.

"…Oh."

She picked it up and read Soujiro's writing. She gave off a blank look when she finished it and complained, "Sou! I hate you!"

She fell back onto her mattress, "Now what am I supposed to do?"

But then she had a brilliant idea, 'Well I'll just take a walk for myself too. I have a couple hours until 9:00. I'll just come back a few minutes early!'

She dabbled a note just in case and scooted out the door.

_Dear Sou,_

_I'm out. Hope I'll get back before you. Anywho, I'll be back around nine too._

_Misao!_

And that was that.

But Soujiro on the other hand, was facing his old friend, Kamatari, "Kama-sama! What are you doing here in Yokohama?"

Kamatari smiled, "I'm undercover on a super secret mission! So don't tell anybody that. Also, don't call me that, or I'll seriously have to kill you. Kama-sama…that makes me sound too old. How about…try Ka-chan! That's cute!"

Soujiro smacked his head but soon he lifted it, "Wait, you're on a 'super secret' mission?"

Ka-chan nodded vigorously. But something sounded weird.

"Ka-chan…" Soujiro began.

His face was confused at first but soon he slumped, "Aw Sou-kun. You found me out!"

Soujiro grew exasperated, "You don't even have a super secret mission, do you! And I believed you completely too! Kamatari!"

Kamatari wiggled a little before taunting him yet again, "Wow Sou-kun, you're so lively now. What happened? All you used to do was give off that smile and annoy the crap out of Yumi-san. That journey thing of yours must be really helping, no? Maybe I should try that sort of thing. Maybe it'll mend my broken heart," he finished while holding his chest in a sad way.

Soujiro had to tell him. It wasn't only the journey that was helping him, "Ka-sama, it's not only the journey that's helping me, I met someone along the way too that knows a lot about life…"

Kamatari's ears perked a little, "Eh? Someone? Would this someone be a female?"

Soujiro nodded not knowing where the conversation was leading to.

"Well," Kamatari added, "maybe Sou-kun has a little crush on this certain young lady. She is your age, right?"

Soujiro's face shot up, "What do you mean, 'crush!'"

Kamatari giggled, "Aw come now Sou-kun, I can sense it. Now who's the lucky young lady who has stolen your precious, dear heart?" Kamatari smirked as Soujiro began to redden in the cheeks, which felt somewhat different.

"M-misao."

"Hm," Kamatari set his finger against his chin, "Not that name seems familiar…where have I heard it before?"

Soujiro sighed, "She was one of the people who protected the Aoiya when you and the others attacked it. The one with the braid."

Ka-sama gasped, "No way! The one that looked like a weasel! With…with the black hair and-and sharp, sharp kunai!"

Soujiro nodded, a little proud, "The very same."

He laughed, "WOW! You have a crush her!"

Soujiro sighed, "I don't have a crush on her. I'm just her friend. She's very nice and that's all! I swear…please believe me Kama-san?"

Kamatari took a step back, "Fine…But please allow me to add, if I still liked men and I were you, I would kind of rethink my choices…"

Something clicked in Soujiro's head. Maybe it was his primal instaicts… so Soujiro defended his friend, "Misao isn't ugly! She pretty and she's smart! She's helped me out so much and…and…"

Soujiro drifted off while Kamatari sat back and smirked at his long-time friend, "That's so sweet Sou."

Soujiro looked down in defeat and mumbled, "I don't…!" in one last attempt.

Kamatari felt a little guilty though. Since Soujiro lacked in the 'romance' department, how could he know _how _to feel? He must be so confused right now. Lost in his own mind…that must suck.

"Oh, I'm just kidding Sou!" Kamatari tried to undo what he had done, "I was just playing around with you! I bet you guys are just really tight friends, no?"

Soujiro looked up, not knowing what Kamatari was planning but smiled, "Thanks Kama-sama."

"I said don't call me that!"

Soujiro just laughed.

With Misao…

Misao walked through the streets of Yokohama while the wind swayed gently around her slightly lifting her braid here and there. The people around her seemed so carefree as she passed them. That's the kind of thing she missed. Even though the reign of Shishio was over, something still seemed off.

She shivered at the thought and wrapped her arms around herself.

She thought for a moment, and realized she was alone. It felt weird, you know? I mean, she used to do this kind of thing all the time, just walking along the pathway by herself. But this time…this time she was without the one person who she had been with constantly for the past month. That's when she realized, she didn't like being all by herself.

She walked a little more and took a deep breath, 'It really isn't right of me to be thinking of him this much…I should be keeping my mind on Aoshi-sama."

A quiet wind blew by, 'He's so cute when he smiles…'

And then the clouds rolled out of the way of the sun. Things were starting to warm up and Misao released her arms from around herself. Then she began to look around for Soujiro.

"Ka-chan, I don't understand!"

"Understand what?"

Oh, back with Soujiro…

Kamatari was busy trying to explain 'love' to Soujiro. Obviously, Soujiro was still confused as hell. He just didn't get emotions. All he knew he could to was smile. He didn't really have a problem with it, but he knew he had to fix it so that's why he as on his rurouni journey.

Especially Misao, she helped him out a lot.

He had to admit, he had a funny feeling whenever he smiled at Misao and Misao smiled back at him. It was a feeling in the bottom of his stomach. Sometimes he didn't even know how to act around her.

That's another reason why he smiled around her, because he was scared of what she'd think of him if he didn't.

"Ok, lemme try to explain again," Kamatari added, "love is…love is love is love is love!"

Kamatari started talking about something about Shishio while Soujiro began to drift off. Why couldn't he stop thinking about Misao? Misao, Misao, Misao. That's it. That's all he could picture in his mind.

"So do you kind of get it Sou-kun?"

"Huh?"

He obviously wasn't listening. He was busy thinking of something else…or more like someone.

"Geez Sou-kun. I didn't know love was so hard to describe. I guess the only way you can actually know how to describe it is to actually be in it," Soujiro simled. He wasn't exactly the happiest person around because he actially did want Kamatari to describe the feeling to him. But Kamari said something that made Soujiro understand it just that much more…

"But if you are looking, don't look for it. Walk in a straight line, and take every path possible so you make sure you don't miss anything. But you will miss stuff so just get over it and get on with your life."

Soujiro stared blankly at Kamatati who was now standing proudly with his hands on his hips, "Hey, it's about 3:00 right? I gotta get going now, we'll meet up sometime and hang out, ok?"

Soujiro still just stood there. He lifted his hand in attempt to wave, but he was still trying to figure out exactly what Kamatari was talking about.

Kamatari gave one last smile, and brought his pointer finger to his lips as if telling Soujiro to be quiet about something.

The he walked off.

It seemed kind of weird, you know? To see Kamatari just out of the blue like that, it was refreshing. It was kind of odd though, but no matter. He couldn't wait until the next time he would see his friend.

He was also glad that Kamatari had been doing so much better. He remembered when Kamatari was so down, all he could do was sit in bed, just wasting away the hours of the day, searching outside for something that wasn't there. It was nice to see his friend looking so much better.

But what he had said, it was interesting.

'Walk in a straight line, but take every road possible so make sure you don't miss anything.'

But…it was contradictory. He had been taught that all roads possible were curved and crooked, with bumps and bruises. It wasn't straight. It was anything but straight. And to make sure that he didn't miss anything, how could he know that? How could he make sure he hadn't missed out on any of the wonders of life?

'But you will miss stuff so get over it and get on with life.'

So, he had to make sure he didn't miss anything, but he was going to miss it anyways so he should just move on anyways.

So was that supposed to relate to his journey?

"Kama…-!" But he was already long gone.

Soujiro stood there and contemplated for a moment until he realized something, "Wait…3:00 pm!"

Soujiro made an awkward face and then sprinted off back to the inn, which Misao and he stayed at the night before.

"Misao! Misao! I'm sorry! Misao!"

Right when he was about to turn into the building, someone else did as well. The two collided and hit the ground at the same time, "Oof!" Soujiro heard, the voice sounded quite feminine.

He opened his eyes and saw Misao sitting on her rear while rubbing her forehead, "Ow…"

"Misao!" Soujiro called. For some reason, he was really, really happy to see her.

"What?"

Soujiro just stared for a moment before he realized what he was doing, "What?" Soujiro caught what he was doing and finally was brought back to reality.

"Oh, nothing. I'm sorry for not being here at 9:00 like I said I would be in my note."

Misao laughed a little while scratching the back of her head, "Um, well you see…I wasn't exactly here the entire day either! I went for a walk…" Misao stopped and looked up to meet Soujiro's face, who had closed his eyes.

"Kamatari was here."

Misao tilted her head, "So that's where you were?"

He nodded, but Misao suinted as if she didn't know what he was talking about, "Wait a sec, Chou told Shiro and Okon that Kamatari went to China on an undercover mission a month ago and hasn't returned since."

Soujiro's smile dropped and Misao continued, "It was only supposed to be a week-long mission," what remained of Soujiro's smile was completely gone now, "I'm sorry Soujiro, but if you saw him, I'm not denying it!"

Soujiro looked down. Maybe eh really was losing it. Seeing Kamatari when he was still in China; he might even be dead for all Soujiro knew. But, the words he said still rung in his head.

But this was just probably one of the bumps in the road that he had to get over and get on with in his life.

"You're probably right Misao, it was probably somebody who had the same looking hair or something."

Misao had kind of a sad face while Soujiro helped her up. She hadn't seen him sad in a while. I guess it was just you forget after you see him smile so much. But you always have to remember that Soujiro's smile was fake and that he actually did have emotions on the inside. But…were the smiles really all that fake lately? I mean, he actually, truly, really did seem happy. She was beginning to wonder, how did Soujiro work? What went on inside of his head that she wasn't catching? That no one was catching? What was he thinking of at this very moment? Why was he smiling anyways? There was so much about him that she didn't know. She knew all the basics of him but what was the deeper stuff going on deep down inside.

There wasn't any other way to put it but it was so complex. It was hard to explain even that.

But in all the confusion that was going on in her mind then, the one, single thing that stuck out the most was just:

'Sad…'

That was basically it.

But, even with all of the things that went on with Soujiro, he still managed to smile his way through anything. It was quite amazing really. Maybe even attractive to Misao, which was weird because previously Misao had had the fattest crush on Aoshi who like, never smiles. But anyways…she didn't even know she found Soujiro attractive at the time.

All she knew was that she couldn't stop thinking about Soujiro.

He was always on her mind.

And she was always on his.

No matter what.

Always.

But, …why?

End.

That's the end of chapter ten. Sorry about the other chapter ten, you know the one with all the complaints, but seriously, I was in a bad mood. It's not that this internet site made me feel this way, I was already feeling pretty shitty even before I started this chapter. So wuteva…anywho, I just wasn't feeling up to speed, but now I do!

Ok so, sorry.

Peace up!

NaiLAUG!


	11. For You

When Dreams Come True

…Because medicine doesn't heal

And doctors can't tell

If better I' to feel

And when I'm to get well.

Chapter eleven – For You (Do I Desire?)

"Bye!"

Misao waved back to the innkeeper as the two walked off. Yesterday had been such a weird day. He met up with Kamatari who tried to tech him about emotions, and then Misao tells him that he went to China and hasn't returned since! What! But it was nice to see Kamatari even if he was a pigment of his imagination.

Wait…huh?

"She was nice wasn't she?"

Soujiro nodded. It was funny really, every time Misao spoke now, he listened as carefully as he could. He wanted to catch every sentence and every word she said.

"Yes she was."

Soujiro wanted to ask Misao something, but he didn't know how to say it. He looked a little concerned and Misao noticed.

"Are you ok?"

"Wha?"

"I asked you if you're ok. You look a little under the weather."

Soujiro blinked a few times before chuckling, "I'm feeling just fine Misao, how about you?"

Misao got a little ticked off, "I WAS'T ASKING YOU HOW YOU WERE! I WAS ASKING…," Misao realized what she was saying and noticed it was going to end stupid, "I mean, "I asked it because you look like you're worrying about something."

How true.

"No, I'm feeling fine," Soujiro began, finally knowing the words now, "Can I ask you a question?"

She nodded while he continued, "What's it like to love someone?"

She looked up and then down as if she were thinking hard for a moment, "Um, well…," Maybe she didn't know how to explain it either, like Kamatari, "I guess you just always think of them."

Soujiro just stared ahead, not being able to think.

_Don't deny it._

But…

"Wait!" Misao started up again, "I guess it's knowing that you've opened your heart to someone else, and they've permanently latched a place into your mind. Like, they mean so much to you, their own feelings come before yours. Kind of like doing anything for them just to see them be happy…smiling."

That made him feel so much better. He didn't know why, but all he knew was that the sun seemed brighter, the air seemed fresher, and the grass seemed greener all around.

Maybe it was because he actually knew what love was.

Now all of those times when he saw Ms. Yumi and Mr. Shishio being together, yup, it was love. And when he would see people walking through the crowd holding hands, NOW he knew what it was.

But did he love anyone?

He couldn't think of anybody at the moment. He liked it when everybody smiled. Did that mean he loved everybody, because that seemed kind of off. He thought it was only one person who claimed that certain spot in your heart.

_You can't make it so literal, that's why you don't understand._

What?

Think for a sec, in your entire life, you've always needed an explanation for whatever. This is just another one of those things…

But…

I don't even know if you are able to love someone if you can't understand the emotion it takes to do so…How would you feel if the person who loved you didn't even know they did!

I would…

Never mind…I guess…I guess all I can say is that try thinking with your heart instead of your brain for once. LET your heart get in the way of your thoughts… Let the purity of love take over you, consume you. You can fear it, but you out of all people cannot run from it.

…

Bye.

Wait…what just happened?

What was that voice!

"Hey, Sou? Are you ok?" Misao asked, apparently Soujiro had stopped walking. He looked up. For some reason, she looked better…a lot better.

"I'm fine."

He caught up and went along walking with Misao until his mind went a ticking again.

But even if he did, you know, felt the way the inner voice suggested, well, Misao wouldn't be having such a great time as he was probably. If he did though, he wasn't saying anything. He knew that he felt something different towards Misao, but was it really the L word? He doubted it.

And plus, she loved Mr. Shinomori. There was no room for another in a relationship already, no matter how much he sometimes wished there was.

'You're worthless Soujiro.' 

He always wished there was room for him inside some sort of family. Even if he coul make his own, he would. But he had learned from experience, wishes weren't granted and dreams didn't come true.

If only they did. They simplicity of it all was so amazing, yet even the most intelligent people couldn't explain it. Even describing things such as Heaven and Hell seemed simpler than it. But Soujiro had learned that life was really, really confusing, and no little saying can choose otherwise.

But Misao always seemed to put his mind at ease.

So he made a vow. He would always stay strong for Misao, because in her eyes, he saw a believer.

And that's exactly what Soujiro needed.

But he admitted to himself, if he could soar off into the stars, he would take Misao with him.

But…she would never be happy, no matter how much he hurt to say it, because Aoshi was hers. Soujiro didn't belong in that family.

Was that love?

I thought I felt the warmth 

_Which the brilliant sun had sewn._

_But it turned out I was completely wrong._

_I was all alone._

_But you don't deserve this,_

_Because your heart and soul are true._

_So even if the sun won't shine for me,_

_I hope it will for you._

It was the next day already. By the time Soujiro had woken, Misao had already left. Soujiro knocked on the door, "Misao? Misao, are you in there?"

No answer.

"Misao?"

Nope.

"Misao, please answer me!"

By this time, Soujiro had realized that Misao really wasn't there. He went downstairs to the innkeeper and asked if Misao had passed by. The keeper nodded and pointed out the door, then Soujiro followed.

He had no idea where to look. One step out the door and he was completely lost. Right? Left? She could've gone anywhere.

He began walking in some direction. After a while, he began to notice his surroundings began to turn less city-like. There were more trees around, he assumed he was in the country. He decided he would walk for a little while longer, he was starting to like his surroundings.

He was starting to get the point t that Misao could get lost easily. Or he could lose her easily. Maybe, it was his fault?

Too many 'maybes' in your vocabulary you know? 

It was that damn confusing voice again, 'What do you want?' Soujiro asked in his mind, worried that if he asked it out loud, people would start to question his sanity.

I'm your conscience.

'No you're not.'

Oh yes I am.

'If you were, I wouldn't actually be hearing you. I would just be feeling bad if I did something wrong or something like that.'

Damn. How about guardian angel?

'You wouldn't be communicating with me…'

You know what? Just shut up for a moment. I'm trying to help you out in case you didn't notice.

Soujiro looked down, 'But I'm trying to do it on my own…'

Shut up and pay more attention to where you're walking.

What?

WHAM.

"Sou! Are you ok!" I guess Soujiro ran into another tree. Maybe he has a thing with running into things… But maybe that meant he was getting better because he was less aware of his surroundings like how samurai always had to keep up their guard.

"I'm…I'm alright Misao…"

Misao ran up and smacked her hand to her face, "Aw Sou, you need to pay more attention to where you're walking. One day you might walk off a cliff."

Soujiro stood up while rubbing his head, "I was looking for you Misao! How come you decided to walk off without me?"

An awkward smile formed on Misao's face, "Uh, well you see, …I LEFT A NOTE!"

Soujiro chuckled while Misao fumed knowing Soujiro had caught her. While she was staring at the ground, trying to cool off, Soujiro patted his hand on her head, "It's alright Misao, you can keep your secrets."

Misao looked up with a confused face for a moment until her eyes lit up for a moment as if something clicked under all that hair.

"Thanks Sou."

Soujiro smiled and they began walking to whatever city was in front of them. Now he realized and believed sun was brighter, the air was fresher, and the grass was greener all around. Maybe he didn't need a believer, maybe he was one. And that was kind of cool because for the first time in his life he didn't need to rely on someone else to save him, "So what were you doing anyways?"

Misao twitched, "Hey! You told me I didn't have to say!"

"Ok, ok, you win."

But it couldn't hurt to have help.

"So where to next, Sou?"

Soujiro shrugged, "Well, where do you want to go?" Misao shrugged. Soujiro suggested something else, "How about we just head in the direction we're going?"

Misao nodded and smiled, "Well then hurry up then! Let's get going!"

She grabbed his hand and she began running. Soujiro had no idea why Misao liked running everywhere, but he was beginning to like to simply because Misao would always take his hands in hers.

He wondered if liking it when someone held his hand was love. It seemed kind of silly but he really enjoyed the company. Or maybe that was it?

But as the inner voice he had heard said, there were too many 'maybes' in his vocabulary. He just had to wait to find out if he felt what he thought he felt. Until then, it was nice to have such wonderful company on such a long journey. Such a long, lonely journey.

Little did Soujrio know, the direction they were walking in led to town he had once been in years passed. It was a dying town, with a poor reputation. Blood stained and cold, the wind blew through that town every day quickly so it wouldn't have to stay too long. It's said that the town is haunted too, that the corpses moan every night begging to be freed from their rotting coffins.

But the most frightening thing of that town is the hill in the graveyard. The monument of the family who had all died in previous years. The story goes of a murderer who came to that city and killed every last one of them. Bandaged up, the murderer stole away the youngest child, which was adopted by the family so he could kill it off later.

With a grudge, they were buried, and their souls never truly departed. Always hoping they could get revenge on how they were cheated from their life. Always awaiting the one who turned them over to the Grim Reaper by a single sword. Waiting for the killer…

…Waiting for Soujiro.

But he didn't know this now, all he knew was he was walking west into the setting sun with Misao. The only person he needed to be happy.

But sadly, he didn't know this either. The only other thing he knew was that for some strange reason, he was really wishing he didn't follow Mr. Shishio all those years ago. Something was calling him, and it didn't have a nice voice.

End.

Yeah, I know it was a short chapter but I was kind of upset that Anithene, Somnus, and EndHope don't review my chapters anymore. They, along with my other reviewers, inspire me to write more and more and more.

I guess I'll wait for them to review again so I won't do anything weird. I'll update when they check up on my fic.

And yes! The poem was made by me along with the opening poems and the others soon to come. Um…just in case you were wondering…

Comeback!

NaiLAUG!


	12. A Little Effort

When Dreams Come True

…Because medicine doesn't heal

And doctors can't tell

If better I'm to feel

And when I'm to get well.

Chapter twelve – A Little Effort

Okon was carrying tea to Aoshi in the temple in which he was praying. As she trudged up the stairs, she worried about what Aoshi would say because even she knew that Aoshi knew that Misao had left with Soujiro. She knocked on the door gently as the tea wobbled a little from where she was standing.

The trees outside were motionless and were beginning to lose their leaves since the winter season was coming soon. She noticed the days were getting colder and wondered how much longer Aoshi would be meditating with an open window.

But the thing she worried about the most was her Misao traveling with Soujiro.

Who knew where they were? They could be far north where it snowed all the time. If they walked around there for too long, they would certainly get frostbitten.

Or maybe she was worrying too much.

She knocked once more before she entered on her own. She saw Aoshi sitting righ tin the middle of the room as the breeze gently kissed his face as it brushed past him, "Aoshi-sama, I've brought your tea today."

She kneeled next to him and checked up on his face. It was darker, much darker. And also he was asleep, "Aoshi? Aoshi, wake up," she murmured as she shook him on the shoulder.

"Hm?"

Okon sighed, "You were asleep."

"Oh."

Misao poured some tea into the cup and slid it over to Aoshi before she commented, "So what were you dreaming about?" Aoshi looked up, obviously confused. Okon went on, "Well, I've only seen you sleep that hard when you are dreaming," Okon knew Aoshi very well, "So what were you wishing?"

Aoshi shrugged, "Maybe I'm becoming more peaceful at mind."

Okon threw up her hands, "For crying out loud! You're like the calmest guy I know! How come you're looking for peace at mind or whatever?"

Aoshi looked down, maybe he didn't know why either.

But then Okon blurted out, "So you know about Soujiro and Misao?"

Aoshi shifted his eyes but they still didn't look directly at her, "You make it sound like they're a couple."

Okon chuckled for a moment as the smile remained on her face, "They might as well be since they're spending all this time together. Plus, you're not doing anything about it. They spent so much time together while you just sat and meditated in this lonesome temple every day from dawn 'till dusk. Maybe she wanted to live a little more."

He shot her a glare for a split second as Okon held a contempt look on her face.

"He said he understood me…"

Okon's eyes picked up, it was kind of out of the blue and she didn't really know how to respond right away, "Well, um…what do you mean?"

"I mean," he began, "he said he understood where I was coming from…how I felt," Okon began to understand why Aoshi seemed so upset, "But he doesn't know me. He has no idea why I'm doing what I do. He should just keep his little ignorant nose out of things."

Okon was silent for a moment. After contemplating for a moment about what he had just said, Okon understood exactly what Soujiro had meant.

"Ah, I see, I see," Aoshi looked up for the first time that day, "You see Aoshi, Soujiro is a very smart boy. Intelligent man, I should say. He sees around what's right in front of him. He always questions he finds, and always hopes things might turn out for the better. He's a naïve boy though. And you're right when you say he's ignorant. He doesn't want to believe certain things because of what he was taught in years passed. But when those two things collide, it creates an intelligent person who doesn't think before they talk, simply because he doesn't have as much common sense as you do."

Aoshi stared for a moment, then commented, "But that still doesn't explain how he understands me."

Okon looked up to the ceiling for a moment, "Heh, you're right."

Aoshi stared up with an exasperated look on his face while Okon tried to put on a straight face again.

"He said he understands you basically because he understands where you're coming from. He relates to you because he knows what it's like to have nothing. He probably just tried to find some resemblance in the two of you so there wasn't such a big gap, if that makes sense."

Aoshi understood, but his mind twisted it around, "So he wants us to be friendly towards each other."

Okon knew exactly what Aoshi was doing. He heard things he didn't want to hear, he would jumble them up so they sounded just that much better. If only he listened…he would hear so much more.

"That's not what I said Aoshi-sama," Okon retorted, a hint of aggravation to her voice, " Maybe if you listened a little more, you would understand why Misao isn't here."

With that, Okon stood up and headed towards the door. But before her hand reached it, Aoshi spoke up, "He also said, 'I must be trying so hard.' Can you translate that for me too?"

Maybe he deserved more credit than she originally gave him. Maybe he actually paid attention to what was going on around him.

And what Soujiro said, he had caught, in a minute, what she had missed her entire life. Aoshi was trying, but he just needed to be led there. After living in the same building as Soujiro, she began to understand that he had the ability to heal himself, but he just didn't know how to. But if would just adapt his sayings of Aoshi to himself, he might just heal himself quicker than Misao ever could.

But maybe that's why Misao was with him, so he could realize this.

Maybe Misao really was some sort of savior?

"Okon-sama?"

She continued to face the door, but replied, "No I can't translate that for you. Maybe you can solve it for yourself someday."

She opened the door and exited, but just before she shut it behind her, she could've sworn Aoshi said something about how wise she was. I mean come on, Okon was pretty dang smart. She might not be the same kind of savior as Misao was to Aoshi and Soujiro, but she could always watch along the way and make sure the next generation might turn out to be just a little more understanding than that of the others have been.

When she finally arrived home, Omasu, Kuro, and Shiro had already left to buy groceries at the market. But Okina on the other hand was sitting outside on a bench right outside of the Aoiya just staring out into the sky ahead.

"Jiya?"

Okina didn't really respond, he just nodded and stared back up.

Okon walked up next to Jiya, set her hand on his head, then sat down on the seat next to him, "Jiya, what's wrong? I've never seen you act like this before."

She took a good look at him and then re-established what she had said, "Wait, scratch that. I have seen you like this before, haven't I?" she looked at the elder man who was staring now at the dirt, "I've seen you like this when Misao first developed her first big crush on Aoshi-sama, right?"

He chuckled, he hadn't actually realized this and came to believe it was true. The last time he ever really was in such a strange mood was because Misao was all over Aoshi all the time. And when that happened, Misao didn't have enough time for her grandpa. And those kind of things hurt when part of your family didn't have enough time for you. Maybe it was all just because he was jealous.

"Maybe you're right Okon, maybe I'm just getting too old."

Okon smiled gracefully as she stood up and replied, "Now, now, don't confuse my words. You're not getting old, it's just that the people around you are getting older at a rate faster than you thought they would."

Jiya nodded.

It was probably he was only being bitter about losing his Misao again once he thought he had her.

Funny thing was, was he actually losing her? I mean, why was he worrying about her if she still loved Aoshi when she was with another man? He should just stop worrying. Whatever Misao chose, he would be happy because he knew she would make the right decision. He just had to move on and understand he had his time with Misao, and now it was his time to pass on the torch. Or something like that. But whatever the case, he wanted to make sure she would be happy. If her future lied with Aoshi or even Soujiro by any chance, he would have to make sure that his Misao would be happy. Even if he couldn't be a part of her journey from here on out, he would be honored to watch from the sideline.

Okon walked into the building and climbed up the stairs. She walked out onto the balcony and watched as the people bustled beneath her. The few clouds that were scattered throughout the sky rolled slowly by as the breeze picked up.

She sighed and remembered the days she was Misao's age and how she missed them so.

She now knew that it was crucial to make the right decisions, but it was always interesting to make the wrong one and then learn along the way. So she decided that's what she would do with Misao.

From then on out, Misao was on her own. And plus, if she were old enough to go on a journey with a person of the separate gender, she certainly could make the right decisions.

And plus, it was always fun to see people learn the hard way. Something about it was so encouraging to do better. Like, you learned from their mistakes. But Okon didn't actually want Misao and Soujiro to make those mistakes. She wanted them to be happy with their time together. And besides, it was only a matter of time before Aoshi would finally realize his feelings for Misao.

But what would become of Sou?

He was a strong boy, even Okon thought he was stronger in the heart than Aoshi.

Okon liked Soujiro a lot, but something about him still made her worry about Misao. When he left, Okon could sense the shadows looming and covering Soujiro's heart. But she wasn't the only one who thought that. Okina also thought that previously.

But for the strangest reason, Jiya was beginning to understand why Soujiro had those shadows, even is the smiling young man didn't know himself.

Sadly, as most people know, the only way a person can begin to let others into their life, they have to be able to forgive themselves for whatever may be bringing them down. So if Soujiro was to let Misao into the special place in his heart, he would have to try.

_We never know how high we are,_

'_Til we are called to rise;_

_And then, if we are true to plan,_

_Our statures touch the skies._

_Keep trying Sou._

Soujiro and Misao were camping out in a clearing deep in the forest. The trees all around them whispered secrets that neither of them could here. The stars above them twinkled and seemed to play around the moon.

"Hey Sou, if you listen carefully, you can hear what the trees say!"

Soujiro poked at the fire in front of him once more before leaning back and closing his eyes.

He didn't exactly hear voices because he heard trees. But Misao sat across the fire while holding her ankles and humming a little song. Usually he would try to ignore her humming, but this time he listened carefully.

He had heard it somewhere before, long, long ago. It was a happy song, one that a mother would sing to a child before they fell asleep. If only he could remember though. Whatever. But now that song would be stuck in his head for a long while.

In a mansion in Kyoto, a little boy ran through the halls trying to find his way, "Mr. Shishio! Mr. Shishio! Where are you!"

_It was a young Soujiro, only at the tender age of nine. He had only been at Shishio's mansion for around two months, but he was still having a hard time finding which halls led where. He had also been spending most of his time training to become a professional swordsman. It was hard, but since Soujiro was used to hard labor, some techniques were a lot easier than Shishio had expected._

_But at the moment, he was lost. _

_As he wandered through a few more halls, he heard singing coming from one of the rooms next to him. He turned and tiptoed over to the door. _

_In it, the recently met Ms. Yumi was sitting on a chair by the window. On the windowsill, she stroked a flower that was dying, "Ms. Yumi?"_

_She looked over and saw Soujrio peeking through the door, Come in Sou-chan."_

_Soujiro walked over and sat on the ground next to her, "Is something the matter Ms. Yumi?" Soujiro asked looking up with a concerned face. Yumi looked down and smiled. _

"_I'm just not feeling that well, that's all."_

_Soujiro's face grew worried, "Oh no! That isn't good at all! Why hasn't Mr. Shishio told me yet?"_

_Yumi smiled once more and looked out the window, "Because Mr. Shishio doesn't know."_

"_Why?"_

_Yumi looked down. Soujiro could tell something was wrong because she was beginning to cry. Was she sad? But what could be bothering her that much? Yumi had such a wonderful life with Shishio._

"_Because Sou-chan, Ms. Yumi's heart is a little confused right now," Soujiro leaned forward and tilted his head. But Yumi had expected him not to understand, he was still so young…so emotionless, "It's just that I'm questioning my love for Shishio-sama. I know he has priorities before 'us,' but sometimes I wish there was only us and nothing else. So, I'm thinking of leaving because my heart can't take that much more, my heart's slowly caving in."_

_Soujiro shook his head while continuing to look at Yumi, "No Ms. Yumi! You know Mr. Shishio loves you very much! He would hurt to see you go!"_

_Yumi wiped her eyes and patted Soujiro on the head, "Sou-chan, I can hardly imagine you knowing what love is."_

_Soujiro looked down. It was true you know, Soujiro had no idea what the feeling was._

"_But," Yumi cut into his thoughts, "I'm sure you will one day. And when that day comes, you can tell me if it was worth it."_

"_Worth what?"_

_Yumi looked out the window again, "If it was worth my time to stay with Shishio-sama."_

_His eyes lightened, "Really! You're staying now? Don't worry! You won't be let down! You'll have the best time ever here!"_

_Yumi chuckled and then took Soujiro's hand in hers, "So promise me Sou? Promise me that when you're older, you'll tell me if it was worth it. And who knows, maybe you'll find someone to love for yourself someday?"_

_Soujiro nodded, stood up, shook her hand, let it go, then scampered out the door._

_Yumi smiled one last time before closing her eyes and whispering to herself, "I'll have to try… One day I'll know I'm right."_

_Then she hummed a song to herself as she drifted off to sleep._

Too bad Soujiro didn't remember.

But he too was falling asleep now with the song still humming in his head. He watched Misao fall asleep for a few moments before drifting off himself.

He stared up at the stars one last time before finally giving up on where that song had come from.

And as he closed his eyes, he saw Ms. Yumi sitting with Mr. Shishio on the same red couch that they used to sit on together. Yumi was leaning on Mr. Shishio's chest while his right arm held her by the shoulder.

It was kind of like a picture, just them sitting there without moving.

But he imagined himself walking into the picture as well, standing beside the couch as he used to just smiling and holding his sword.

Maybe it did work out after all.

If you just put in a little effort…

End.

I worked my ass off on this chapter. I tried to make everything fit, and everything make sense. I hope this explains a little more why Okina was a little cold towards Soujiro. And just to let you know, Okon is pro Sou/Mis but she's also pro Aoshi/Mis. It's something like she'll always picture Misao with Aoshi, but she'll later move on. Whatever.

I also hope the Yumi/Shishio/Soujiro thing made sense. If you don't get it, read it carefully. I've been told that you usually need to read my words more than once to understand them fully. Or I could be a crackbaby. Who knows?

Well, my mom might…JUST KIDDING.

Haha!

NaiLAUG!


	13. Discovering the Dilema

When Dreams Come True

NOTE: I got a question asking about how Soujiro's town was a good train ride away. Um, I actually think that's Tokyo y'all are talking about. I just completely made up where Sou lived. I just assumed it was somewhere near Kyoto since Soujiro and Shishio might've walked there from Sou's hometown. Oh, and while you're reading, please take notice that the intro poem changes yet again at this point. Can he sense the depression? And no, I'm not a depressed punk or a goth or whatever. It's just that this is the point in the story, which Sou has a lot of crap go through his mind.

And I'll probably get a lot of crap for Misao not being the one to heal Soujiro or whatever. But for once of all the other long Sou/Mis fics out there, I wanted Sou to heal himself for once. And like Okon said in the past, she'll watch from the sideline. But keep in mind, just because Sou's gonna be the one who heals himself doesn't mean he can't get a few pointers here and there from our one and only Misao. I hope I didn't give away too much. Can you catch where this story is going? Even I don't know if there'll be a happy ending…

…The days seem too long,

And the world seems so cruel,

Life begins to feel so wrong,

With no reason to fuel.

Chapter thirteen – Discovering the Dilemma

Misao and Soujiro walked towards the sun. It was cool out, the sun had yet to rise. They didn't actually know why they got up so early, but maybe it was that the stars were so pretty out.

"Misao, aren't the stars pretty?"

Misao smiled and started to jump up and down, "Yeah, yeah! And it's the perfect temperature too! Good thing we left early, huh?"

"Yup."

Misao set her hand on his shoulder and pointed up to the brightest star and said, "I heard that with that star, travelers find their way home!"

He nodded and replied, " I've heard those stories too."

Misao looked up, "So that means I can find my way home just by looking at that star?"

Soujiro flinched by Misao's naïve remark, "Well, I don't think it works quite like that."

Misao slumped, "Whatever, I didn't think a star could lead me back home anyways!" She crossed her arms and began walking again. Sou felt a little bad for ruining Misao's fun, but it was the way things worked, right?

Right.

"But I guess it just depends on where you are!"

But maybe sometimes there could be exceptions, "What?" Misao asked.

"What I mean is," he began, "I guess if you're heading in a north direction and you're home is north, you could find your home if you kept going straight. That's what I meant."

Misao looked up with a blank face, but soon enough a smile began to appear on her face, "Hey yeah! You're right!"

Misao started going off on how maybe going east would screw things up, but Soujiro wasn't listening.

At the moment, Soujiro was beginning to feel like things were beginning to look up. Things were beginning to feel as if they made more sense, things were starting to feel right. Soujiro's point of view was also making more sense. Maybe Misao really was some sort of savior…no. Miaso was more like an angel. The most wonderful angel that ever existed. His angel.

He made up his mind, things were going to get better no matter what.

He felt on top of the world for some strange reason too. Maybe it was because he had finally found another part of himself. And as everyone knows, when the person who's lost something has found it or a part of it, there is no better feeling in the world, 'This must be what people call a turning point,' Soujiro thought.

He was feeling good. He was feeling really good. He wasn't all the way there yet, but he was getting somewhere, and that was something. If only he could take the next step, he would be complete.

But what was the next step anyways?

He knew that was all he needed was that final leap. But whatever the case, nothing could bring him down. He was with Misao, the weather was pleasant, the birds were singing, and he was with Misao…wait, huh?

Sadly, sometimes hearts get tested along the way. Hearts break, souls lose their way, and people lose their minds. It's a pain that eats away at you. It never really leaves you either. Kind of like the Grim Reaper who glances over your shoulder once death is approaching you. Call it breaking down or a storm, whatever you like. You just have to make sure you don't lose your way. There will be obstacles and bumpy roads in every direction. All you know is, once the storm has hit you, you can only wait for the wind to blow it away.

Don't lose your way Sou… 

"I guess we're here…"

Soujiro looked up. They were at a town, which was kind of looking run down. It looked like an ordinary town, but he was having déjà vu. Every house and tree was exactly how he had imagined it.

But why…?

"Let's go see if there's an inn or something like that 'cause it's getting late."

Soujiro looking west to where the sun was setting, "Yes, let's."

As they entered the town, Soujiro began to look every which way. Things seemed so familiar. But something at the bottom of his stomach was telling him to stay as far away possible from that town. But the idea was soon overrun by Misao speaking again.

"Wow, there are some big old houses here."

He nodded, but his eyes began to slowly widen.

Then it hit him.

There he was, standing in front of the house he had once lived in so many, many years ago…

"Sou?"

He could move. It was as if his heart skipped a beat. Everything was telling him to get the hell out of there, but for some reason, his super speedy legs wouldn't budge an inch. That was the first time in a long time he was afraid…truly afraid.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

His head turned slightly as he asked, "Misao, do you think we can stop in the next town over?"

She set her hands on her hips, "Now the lady we talked to in the last town said that the next town closest to that one was this one. The next town over is another few miles down the road."

His head snapped around, "I'll use my Shukuchi."

Misao knitted her eyebrows, "Sou, what's wrong? So seem so anxious to leave! What, are you afraid of this town or something?"

He couldn't lie.

But he had to.

"No."

"Ok then, lets go!"

Misao start walking down the road as the light began to slowly diminish because of the sun, which was now almost completely set. Sou turned to the building one last time and bowed. After all, it was his fault his 'family' had died.

'No it isn't! That crackpot of a man corrupted you!' 

But Soujiro didn't hear the voice. Something had blocked it. Something subconscious. Something he hadn't done for a good few months or so.

He smiled.

But, this wasn't one of his most recent happy smiles. Being in this town had reminded him of the horrible things which he had committed even as a child.

This smile was an imposter.

After about half an hour of looking, Misao and Soujiro finally found a hotel which they could spend the night. By the time the two were headed towards the room, Misao could tell that her companion was troubled. Just by looking at him could she tell that something was up. But unfortunately, she had a feeling that it had to do with something that she had no control over. It was Soujiro's fight.

She only wished she could help.

When Misao was already tucked in bed and everything, she watched Soujiro lay in bed with his eyes closed, but with a smile plastered across his face. It was strange because for the past month, at night while he was asleep, he kept a straight face.

His smile was scaring her now.

But that's what it was supposed to do.

That's what it was meant to do.

She looked sadly upon her friend as she closed her eyes. At the moment, she wanted nothing more than to heal Soujiro. Or at least help. But even now, she was beginning to wonder what made him the way he is today?

What made him the smiling Tenken?

Heavenly Sword…it seemed like an oxymoron.

With that, she fell asleep.

As and soon as Soujiro noticed she was off to dream world, he sat up in bed and slowly crept out of the room. He slid the door gently behind him and turned around to see an old lady shutting the door parallel to his, "Excuse me," he began, "do you know where the graveyards is?"

She could hear mumbling from outside the room. She was good at faking being asleep. When she finally heard footsteps walking away from the room, she sat up and hopped out of the door too.

Even if she couldn't help, she could watch, right?

She exited the building only to find Soujiro slowly trudging along the road. But for the strangest reason, seeing him alone like that, walking under the lonely moon. He made a sharp right so Misao jogged off behind him.

After a few minutes of following the young man, Misao realized he was heading towards the graveyard. Misao headed up the hill as soon as Soujiro was all the way up. She hid behind one of the gravestones as Soujiro searched all of the headings. She wondered why he hadn't noticed her yet because of his amazing senses.

She watched him search for a certain gravestone. His smile remained on his face and his eyes seemed darker than usual. He finally walked up to a tall monument, which stood high above the others. Misao watched him stroke the stone as he mumbled something to himself. She wondered why he was paying so much attention to that certain piece…

He took a step back and bowed.

He looked so sad.

"Sou," she whispered to her unknowing. His head snapped around to see Misao's fingers laying on gravestone a few yards back. He was astonished he didn't hear her earlier.

"Misao, you can come out now."

She poked her head out from behind the stone, "Are you talking to me?"

She tried to joke, but Soujiro didn't laugh. He just kept on smiling…smiling, "Sou, are you ok? I mean, you don't seem too…alright."

He didn't stop smiling the whole time, "Nothing's wrong Misao. You should go back to the hotel now."

She set her hands on her hips, "Why? I can stay here if I want to!"

His smile twitched just slightly, "Misao, I really think you should go back to the hotel."

"Why?"

"Because you might catch a cold."

"That's a horrible reason."

"Misao…"

"If I go, you have to come back with me, ok?"

"Misao."

"And besides, it's kind of scary here, why are you here anyways?"

"Misao…!"

She walked up to the monument, and brushed off the dust and saw the names. Before she was about to read them out loud, she felt a firm hand on her shoulder, "Misao. I would really prefer if you would return to the hotel without me, now."

Misao turned around to find herself staring right into the depths of his eyes. They seemed so stormy. They seemed so…

"A-alright…"

…distant.

She walked off slowly turning around every once in while. She had seen something she wished she hadn't seen. She had seen something Soujiro wished he could never let out again. She saw the Tenken. The REAL Tenken. Not just the name that others would call him. She saw that Kenshin had saw those months ago. She had seen what Shishio had created. His evil creation…a monster.

When Misao was outside of the gate, she walked a little more ahead until she reached a big tree. There, she slumped down and stared at the ground.

Why were his eyes so cold? Every time she thought of them, she shivered.

What happened to Sou? The young man with the pet fish? The young man who made her smile whenever he did? Maybe she had gotten herself into something more than she could swallow.

She didn't know why, but there was just something that was so sadistic about his eyes. It frightened her, but she felt more sad than she did afraid.

What was it about this town that made him so different?

She slowly sat up, and then headed towards the hotel.

But back in the graveyard, Soujiro stood in front of the monument of his foster parent's grave. For some reason, he forgot about how bad he had felt about killing them earlier. There was something very satisfying about standing in front of the grave of the people who had hurt him so much, the people who molded the person who he was today.

After a few more minutes of standing there, he began to walk back to the hotel. He felt something behind him one last time and turned around. He felt a presence, but no one was there. But just in case there were any ghosts around…, "I have no regrets for what I have done. Leave me be and burn in the place where you belong."

Then that was it.

Soujiro smiled all the way back to the hotel. Nothing passed through his mind though.

But when he arrived back to the hotel, he could feel something was amiss. As he climbed the stairs up to the room, which he and Misao stayed in. As he entered the room, he saw Misao fiddling with a flower she held in her hand while sitting on the mattress where she was to sleep..

She looked up then looked down with sad eyes, "Sou, I think we should head back home. Or I should at least. I don't think I can help you."

She didn't mean to say that.

Soujiro was about to reply until he fully realized what she had said, "Wait, what do you mean, you don't think you can help me?"

She shifted her eyes, "Nothing…I didn't mean anything."

Soujiro scratched his head, "Misao, please tell me what you meant."

She shook her head and looked up, "Soujiro, I said I didn't say anything!" She then pulled up her legs to her chest as she buried her face in them. Soujiro looked down at her with sad eyes. It was probably his fault even though he didn't really know why she was acting this way.

He walked over and crouched down, "Misao, what's wrong?"

She looked up reluctantly. But something was different. His eyes were what she had first seen when she had first met him, "Sou…"

They stared into each other's eyes a little more until Misao broke the stare by picking up Soujiro and placing it on her cheek, "Sou, why are you acting this way? Why were you…?"

He only could stare. For the whole two and a half months he had known her, he had never seen her so afraid…of him.

"Nothing."

She released his hand, "Are you sure?"

He nodded.

But he couldn't help but feel strange. He thought he was healing himself while spending time with Misao. But in truth, he was just hurting the people around him. He assumed maybe he couldn't be healed. Maybe he didn't need a savior because he couldn't be saved. Maybe he could never love someone because they would never love him back.

"Maybe you should get some sleep?" Misao hinted while he nodded. He stepped over to his bed while Misao continued to watch him.

She knew something was up, but she just didn't know yet. But who knows, maybe he would tell her sometime soon?

She couldn't wait for the day.

Then she tucked herself in and went to sleep. But Soujiro to the side of her was far from sleeping. He couldn't stop thinking about how he had frightened Misao so much.

He thought he had promised to himself to never frighten someone like that ever again. But apparently, he can't keep his word even to himself.

But maybe, he really did need to forgive himself before he could ask for Misao's help.

_Maybe he needed to forgive himself to let in a little love._

When Soujiro finally fell asleep, he could only picture the faces of his dead foster parents laying on the ground before him. He could only imagine the sickening feeling he felt that, for some reason, pleased him. Was he really evil? Misao said he wasn't and so did Okon, but sometimes he felt like the Devil itself.

He also thought a little while about how he could forgive himself. It didn't sound easy, yet it seemed so simple.

Soujiro turned on his side and leaned on his shoulder while gazing at Misao, "Misao," he whispered. She didn't respond, but he didn't expect her to so he went on.

"Thank you."

With that, he flopped over and fell asleep.

And his heart felt that much lighter too.

Even his dreams felt better. Once again, he had the same old sun and moon dream. But this time, he was the sun. Shining brightly upon all that was below him, warming the hearts of many. Feeling proud and happy, he even stuck around even when the moon had come up in the hearts of people of everyone who had enjoyed him earlier.

And that was the best feeling in the world.

'So I guess you're feeling better now?' 

It was that darned voice again. Soujiro could admit that he was feeling better, but for some reason he couldn't speak in his own mind.

'Ok, don't talk. Anyways, so you're healing, right? …Ok…good. Um, just keep in mind that you aren't done yet. I can't tell you how to do so, but all you need to do is forgive yourself a little m…hey! HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!'

Sadly he wasn't.

He was busy dreaming of what life would be like if he hadn't met Mr. Shishio, if he hadn't been given to his foster parents.

He couldn't wish, he couldn't even hope for his childhood, which he had lost. Only in his dreams did he see a picture perfect family. One with a loving mother and father who taught him everything he needed to know.

Too bad.

But it wasn't really 'too bad,' it was more of a goal he had all of a sudden set for himself.

He always admired his mother even though he never knew her. But he always hoped she hadn't given up on him. He wished she would've tried a little more. But that was being selfish. So all he could do was make sure he did better for his family, if even he was to have one.

And that's really all…

It was just…sometimes he felt so empty…

'There was always something I wanted, something I missed.'

And that phrase rang through his head for the rest of the night.

What did he miss? What did he need to forgive himself for? So many things he needed answered, and little did he know, all the answered laid right next to him dreaming of him…

The next morning, the two had already gotten up and started walking. But this time they weren't walking to any random town, they actually had a destination. And that destination was Kyoto. You see, Soujiro had decided Misao should go back to Kyoto, and he would escort her there. Truth is, he didn't really want her to go, but he thought it was best for her own sake. Also, he thought she wanted to go home.

But in Misao's head, she was wondering why Soujiro was bring her back home. She didn't want to go back home. She wanted to help Soujiro! She thought it had something to do with the way he looked the day before.

The whole trip was basically silent, even though the whole trip lasted a few hours.

During the whole time, Misao stole glances at Soujiro who was always staring on the ground. It was only at the border of Kyoto did she ask, "Sou, why are you like this?"

She stopped walking and Soujiro turned around, "What?"

"I asked," she pouted, "Why are you like this?"

She could tell by his confused look that Soujiro didn't know what on earth she was talking about. She set her hands on her hips, "I mean, you've never told me why you smile all the time, you always tell me nothing's wrong, and what's up with your new look yesterday?"

His eyes looked a little disturbed, "What do you mean, 'new look?'"

She rolled her eyes, "You know, the eye thing?"

Soujiro chuckled nervously, "Oh…that."

"So!"

"So what?"

"So what was with them?"

"Misao I'd rather not talk about it."

"Come on Sou!"

"Mi…!" He sighed, "Never mind. Just, can we forget about the 'eye' thing?"

Misao's face grew angry, "No! No we can't! No I can't! You know why! Because I've been worrying about you since the day I met you and you won't tell me what the hell's wrong! You probably haven't told anybody. Oh wait, scratch that, you probably told Shishio, and that's about it! Right? Right!"

Soujiro was caught. She was 100 percent right. And most of all, she cared about him.

And that's really all he heard.

"You…you cared about me?"

"Of course I did! Soujiro, you're my best friend! You're the best friend I've ever had! You understand me more than anyone has ever had before! You don't think I notice it! I'm not that stupid!"

She folded her arms and hung her head down low. She felt so embarrassed. And her red cheeks even grew a darker shade as she felt a hand on her cheek.

She looked up and saw her Sou.

Not Tenken.

Not Soujiro.

She only saw her Sou.

Smiling.

And for some strange reason, she didn't seem to care that Sou had been hiding secrets from her. And it was his same old innocent smile that she'd been missing for a whole, entire day.

"Sou…"

He tilted his head and closed his eyes, "Now Misao, how about I walk you back to the Aoiya?"

She couldn't speak…

She could just nod…nod…nod.

They walked hand in hand back to the Aoiya. When they finally arrived, Omasu was outside watering a plant, "Oh! Sou-chan! Misao-chan! Wha…what are you doing here? I thought you were on a journey!"

They shook their heads, "I guess I wasn't ready," Misao commented as she and Soujiro stepped inside the building.

But before Soujiro could step inside, Omasu held out her arm, "Um Sou, may I ask you a question?" He nodded and she continued, "I noticed you and Misao were holding hands, did anything _happen _on the trip?"

Soujiro scratched his head, "We were holding hands?"

Omasu stared blank-faced for a moment and then giggled, she should've known better, "Never mind."

Soujiro nodded and entered the building as well only to be blasted by a loud noise, "HOLY-!"

He almost fell, he was so frightened. Apparently Misao had spooked Shiro, "GODDAMNIT MISAO, GET BACK HERE!"

Misao sprinted out of the kitchen and hid behind Soujiro, "Hide me! Hide me!"

Shiro ran out of the room drenched in soup as he threatened Misao with a large fish, "DO THAT AGAIN AND ILL KNOCK YOU SENSELESS!"

He stormed back into the kitchen as Misao laughed hysterically, "You shoulda seen his face! It was hilarious!"

Soujiro giggled as well, "That's nice, I guess."

Misao smiled and yanked on Soujiro's arm, "Come on, let's go upstairs!"

She pulled him up by the hand and ran into her room. As soon as they were inside, she threw him to the middle of the room and slid the door shut behind her, "Now I gotcha where I wantcha."

Soujiro began to freak out, "Huh?"

Misao crept over to him, "You heard what I said," she answered slowly with a low voice.

When she was right in front of him, she held the sides of his face with both of her hands and leaned her face in close to his ear.

And the quick minded Soujiro couldn't move.

He could only blush.

But, he didn't expect what happened next.

"NOW TELL ME WHAT'S UP!"

She screeched into his ear.

Next thing Misao knew, Soujiro was lying on the ground swirly eyed because of the shock. Misaim poked him a few times before he began to regain consciousness, "Huh?"

"You heard what I said, now spill deaf-man."

Soujiro lowered his head, he couldn't put it off any longer…

"Well, I was born nineteen years ago in an unknown city…"

End.

I just want to say that I've come to realize that my story is not as 'fluffy' as others. Such as Alone in a Crowd, or When the Rain Stops. But I believe there is much more to Soujiro's story than just fluffiness and Romance with a certain Misao. To me, there is a dark, light, happy, and sad to Soujiro, plus many, many more. Too bad I just don't have enough experience as a writer to explain his complete side. Maybe in later years.

Also, I don't want my story to be all depressed since this is about how he heals so there will probably only be one more chapter with the sadder poem at the beginning.

And hopefully, my chapters after this one will just be as long, but if they are, it will take me longer to update…and that's basically it. And remember to rate and review because seriously guys, you're messages keep me going. Tell me what I'm doing wrong! Critique me! Tell me what you guys want!

I'm begging you!

NauLAUG!


	14. Exchange of Issues

When Dreams Come True

NOTE: Just to let you know, I haven't seen the episodes on Soujiro's past so I might be a little fuzzy on them so please don't get man at me if I say or do something wrong. That's basically it…just a warning I guess…

…The days seem too long,

And the world seems so cruel,

Life begins to feel so wrong,

With no reason to fuel.

What happened last time… 

"You heard what I said, now spill deaf-man."

Soujiro lowered his head, he couldn't put it off any longer…

"Well, I was born nineteen years ago in an unknown city…"

Chapter fourteen – Exchange of Issues

"Well, I was born nineteen years ago in an unknown city…"

He drifted off, not really knowing where to go with his story. He lowered his eyes just he could escape Misao's vision. He felt like such a nothing compared to the young woman in front of him, "I don't know Misao, you might get a little bored with it."

Misao's eyes grew anxious, "No Sou! Keep going! You have to tell me! Please!"

She grabbed his hands, which rested on the sides of his legs as he sat with them crossed. She held them tightly as Soujiro watched. He felt so horrible. He wished he could take back his entire life at that moment.

"Well, I was born somewhere in Japan to a prostitute who hadn't actually planned on having me…"

Misao eyes grew a little wide as Soujiro continued. He wished only that her expression might stay the same throughout his story, but he knew it wouldn't last long.

"I lived with her until I was around five and then things got too hard so she had to give me away. The only other family I had was in a small town near Kyoto, so she took me there and left me. Her family wasn't too pleased to take care of another child, but they agreed if I would work for them. I don't remembered exactly what happened, but I just remember I was really, really sad," he paused for a minute and took a breath before continuing, "Then after that, I just remember working all the time. The family was a rice supplier so my job was to carry rice from place to place within the house's grounds. I don't remember seeing the rest of the family working that much, but I'm pretty sure they did…," he hadn't really thought about it before. He felt a little bad for being tricked and all…

"Well, I would work every day and even sometimes they would beat me. But soon they started to enjoy beating me and they would do it more constantly. Eventually I came realize that they enjoyed seeing me hurt, so I devised a plan that every time they would beat me, I would smile at them so maybe they'd lose interest…"

He glanced at Misao who's eyes weren't wide anymore, but sad.

"It took a while to get used to, but I learned that if I practiced smiling when they weren' beating me, I would be more likely to smile when they were. And when I started to smile when they beat me, they got nervous or lost interest. So then I would start to do it all the time. And that probably was the biggest mistake I've ever made in my life."

"…"

Misao looked as if she was about to say something, but no matter how hard she tried, no words dared come out of her mouth. Soujiro took a look at Misao and said, "I don't know Misao, maybe I should stop."

Something in Misao's eyes snapped as her eyes came back to life, "Come on Sou! Finish the story already!"

In her eyes he saw eagerness and life, something he had wished to have himself his entire life.

"Well one evening I was cleaning off my wounds. I then heard someone scream and walked over to where I had heard it. And it was there when I saw a dead police officer with a man wrapped in bandages standing above him. I was silent until I stepped back because after he heard the noise I made, his head quickly turned to my direction. I fell onto my rear as he stepped towards me. I tried to hide my fear with a smile, but something about his red eyes couldn't stop me from shaking. As he held the sword up to my face, he asked me why I was smiling and if I wanted to die. I responded by saying that surly death was better than the life I was living. All the while my smile remained, and that's what must've kept him from killing me. He said something in the terms of if I kept my mouth shut about him and housed him, he would let me live. I nodded and took him to the family's storage room and that's where he stayed for a while. I would bring him food and water and spare bandages and as he ate, he would share his stories and philosophies with me. Later we somehow got on the subject of how I had so many bruises and wounds. I told him my family would beat me constantly, and that's when he gave me a sword, to protect myself. I didn't exactly know what I was to use it for, but I hid it underneath a building for safekeeping. He made me believe him so much that once I asked him if he were a good man. He denied it and it was the first time in my life when someone had done that…denied their goodness. But he told me he was strong, and that the strong live and that the weak have to die because that's the way things were. I questioned what he said, but he told me I'd have to understand by myself."

…

"What, that's it?"

Misao obviously wasn't pleased with his ending. Soujiro, a little shaken from what he had just told, was staring at her a little confused, "What do you mean?"

Misao threw her hands up, "You mean to tell me that, that's the end! That can't be! You have had to have joined Shishio somewhere at that point! Like what, did your foster parents just let you go with Mr. Killer? I don't think so! …I bet you weren't done! Tell me the rest!"

He couldn't.

She would hate him.

She would never forgive him even though he needed to be forgiven.

She…wait.

He knew he thought about Misao constantly, and him worrying about her forgiving him was no different. He…he had to heal himself first before he could let anyone else in. He had to let himself know the wrongs he had done before anyone else could save him. Right now, he was on his own and sadly, he had just realized it now.

So he took a deep breath, here was the hard part.

He just didn't know if his heart could take it…

"One rainy day someone in the house realized that some food and bandaged were missing. They were discussing what could be up until they began talking about the killer who had just killed several people in the past week. They all looked at me…not one of them doubted what they were thinking. 'It's Soujiro!' they said and 'He must be keeping the killer!' It all hit me so hard and so fast until one of them said that they should kill me. And all I could do was run. Never in my life had I felt so pathetic, never had I felt so…unneeded. But all I could do was run for my life, because it was about to end. But then Mr. Shishio's voice came into my head. 'The strong live and the weak die,' and then I thought…that maybe I wasn't so weak after all…I ran under the building and grabbed the sword, which Mr. Shishio had given me. It was heavy and cold, and it looked angry. But as soon as I saw someone crawling under the building after me with a sword, I guess I fires back. Mocking, was the last thing he did before I swung the sword. He screamed, and it frightened me to know that I caused it but as soon as I crawled out, I knew I had to finish the job. I killed every last member of my so called 'family.' And after the job was done and the rain was still pouring, I just stood there and realized what I had just done. I heard footsteps and turned to see Mr. Shishio walking towards me. 'Like I said, the strong live and the weak die.' But when he was within seeing distance, he asked me if I was crying since the rain was running down my face. I said I wasn't as I smiled. Then after that, he took me to Kyoto where I became the Tenken…the Tenken…"

Misao stared. Her eyes neither wide nor angry…she just stared.

He stared the ground below him without a smile, "But I was crying…I was…!" His eyes began to water but the tears remained in his eyes. It was a feeling he hadn't felt in a while, "I was sad that day. Ashamed! I couldn't believe I had become a killer…I'm not a killer, I don't want to be one! I never wanted to be one. And all…all because of this…smile…!"

He slowly brought his hands to his mouth…he felt like killing himself.

Yet, he could sense he was somewhat feeling better. But then he felt a hand on his cheek, "But your smile is so cute!"

He looked up, amazed by what he had just heard. Misao was smiling, but he could tell it was there just to make him feel better.

"But I killed my family! I did a horrible thing."

She set her other hand on his face, "You know it was wrong right?"

He nodded.

"And you'll never do it again."

Once again.

"It was a bad thing, and you can't always run away or hide it with something that's fake. So all you can do is move along and remember your experiences so you can learn from them. And that's always the best way to heal yourself when you feel all alone."

He stared into her eyes, she seemed so right.

She was right.

She then pulled him in and embraced him. She closed her eyes and smiled and she leaned her head against his. Soujiro looked over her shoulder out the door. Maybe he wasn't surrounded anymore. Maybe's there's always a way out of things…or a way to make things seem better.

He closed his eyes as a tear fell down his cheek.

It was so nice to feel the buildup of problems slowly fade away…

'I'm sorry…'

The breeze outside picked up and allowed the trees to sway, he wished he could stay this way forever. But if he did that, he'd be right back where he started.

'I'm sorry mother…you must be so disappointed…'

And up in the clouds above, a woman watched her boy grow up. She watched him hurt, realize and heal and find a lifelong friend.

_She was so proud._

If only he knew.

_Would you know my name if I saw you in heaven?_

_Would it be the same if I saw you in heaven?_

_I must be strong and carry on_

'_Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven._

He wondered if he would make it to heaven. He wanted to, but he had already made his promise to Mr. Shishio to see him in Hell.

But with that, he couldn't do anything about it. That was something another person had to help him with. Someone needed to give him a reason to go to heaven, or he'd never make it up there.

Maybe it all depended on how much he believed.

Now that would take a lot of believing…

But at the moment, he was busy being held by Misao. Something about it was so serene and calming. He didn't feel anything either. He just felt like he life was the most beautiful thing.

'Maybe I would have felt more like this if I hadn't met Mr. Shishio, if I just would've stayed strong for that much more…'

But Soujiro couldn't ask, he could only move forward since he was already rapidly doing so. And it was kind of funny, even though he wasn't moving, he still felt like he was getting somewhere. And it felt good. Really good. So good, that Soujiro smiled on Misao's shoulder as the tear dried up on his cheek. He lifted his arms and hugged Misao back. The whole while, Misao blushed. She didn't know why, but she did know that Soujiro had now let go of many of the demons he, for some reason, held deep and close to his heart.

And for some reason, she felt just as good as Soujiro did.

She just didn't know what was coming up the next day.

And so the next day came…

Misao walked downstairs while rubbing her eye. She had normally been a morning person but today had been an exception because of yesterday's drama. In her dreams, she only pictured a young Soujiro standing in the rain.

She took a step outside. The sun had already risen and the cool air nipped her at the elbows while she shivered. The sky was still a little clouded from the rainstorm that had occurred last night. She stretched her arms and stared off into the distance. She was so glad that Soujiro had opened up for her. It felt good to have someone to always talk to.

She only wondered if Soujiro felt the same.

She heard someone walking inside so she stepped back in. She entered the kitchen to find Omasu starting a fire so she could begin cooking. But it was weird because Omasu would never wake up this early before.

Misao became curious so she stepped up behind her and spooked Omasu, "Watcha doin?" She whispered, but it was enough to scare Omasu as she jumped a little.

Omasu turned with a meek smile plastered on her face, "Oh hello Misao-chan, what are you doing up?"

Misao gave a toothy smile, "I felt like waking up early!"

Omasu returned with a nervous laugh, which Misao caught, "What's up Omasu? You seem a little worried about something."

The older woman returned to reality, "Oh Misao, are you going to be leaving in a couple of hours with Soujiro and stay away for at least another two and a half hours?"

Misao scratched her head, that was way too precise information for her to take, "Huh?"

Omasu pushed her out of the room, "Now come back in half an hour and then leave the Aoiya a half an hour after that. Alright? Alright."

Omasu was acting weird.

But whatever, she would go along with it.

She ran upstairs to wake the still sleeping Soujiro. She slid the door open and hopped onto him, "Wake up Sou! We need to get moving! We're getting kicked out!"

She sat on his back while he laid stomach first on his mattress and mumbled, "Getting kicked out…?"

She patted his head, "Yup, by Omasu, now let's get going."

Omasu could be heard from downstairs yelling, "I did not say that!"

Misao hopped off to go down and sprint to Omasu to argue with her.

When she left, Soujiro sat up and stared out the door, which he stared at the night before when he poured his heart to Misao. Instead of being shut tight as it was yesterday, it was as wide open as it would go. It meant something to Sou even though it sounded a little corny but hey, he was feeling on top of the world.

And it was also satisfying to know Misao wasn't sick with him or avoiding him. If anything, it was like nothing changed. This made him smile. His real smile, the one that didn't scare anybody.

After about ten minutes, he walked down the stairs to find Misao running in one place in front of the door. He did a double take before chuckling and continuing walking into the kitchen.

"Omasu-san?"

BANG.

CRASH.

"Oww…"

"…Omasu-san?"

"H-hello Sou-chan…oww…"

…

Soujiro took a good look at the scene before him. He guessed in a split second, Omasu hit her head on something, slipped on something, dropped and spilled something, and fell on the ground, "That looked like it hurt…or it does hurt…"

She walked over and helped her up, "Ha, thanks Sou-chan. I guess I'm just clumsy."

He looked around her. He saw she had seen that she had been preparing something, something like a large meal, "What were you doing here? It looks like you're making a feast or something."

Omasu's head shot up, "Fine! I'll tell you! Just be quiet and come with me."

She grabbed his hand and tiptoed out the room. They even got past Misao who was still running in place in front of the door repeating something like, "Ten minutes. Ten minutes…"

Omasu pulled him out to the back and confessed, "I'm making a welcome back party for Aoshi-sama and Minako-dono!"

There was silence for a while.

"You know I didn't ask why you were making the food?"

"Oh…"

There was silence again.

"Who's Minako-dono?"

"Oh no…"

She slapped her hands onto her mouth as if she were trying to stop herself from saying anything. Soujiro smiled, "What is it Omasu-sama? It can't be that bad, if it is bad…?"

She exploded.

"MINAKO-DONO IS AOSHI'S GIRLFRIEND!"

Soujiro took a step back. He hadn't really been expecting what he had just heard, "Wha?"

Omasu realized what she had just blurted out and covered her face, "Oh no oh no oh no! I wasn't supposed to say anything! Now Jiya will be mad with me and the surprise will be ruined!"

Soujiro smiled, "So you're throwing Mr. Shinomori and Ms. Minako a welcome home party?"

She nodded.

She then explained, "And if Misao finds out, she'll be crushed! That's why I don't want her to be here!"

She covered her eyes again and Soujiro set his hand on her shoulder, "It's alright Omasu-dono. But, it doesn't sound like Mr. Shinomori to have girlfriend…"

She sighed, "I know. But in his letter he explained how she showed him a new way of things. Showed him more than any meditating could in a temple. He wrote about her calm and serene nature, something he had been searching for, for such a long time. She's supposed to be beautiful, intelligent, and wise. She seems so perfect."

Soujiro thought for a moment, "Did he meet her here in Kyoto?"

She shook her head, "No, he traveled to Nagoya for a few days on some sort of business and apparently met her there. He spent a lot of time with her and I guess he fell in love with the woman…"

She sighed once more.

An interesting story. It seemed that Aoshi was healing much quicker than he was himself. But it was still nice to hear. He wondered if he would meet this Minako-dono.

Well he would, but he didn't know just how soon.

"AOSHI-SAMA!"

It was Misao coming from the other room.

Soujiro and Omasu stood there in horror before busting out of the back and sprinted to the entrance where Misao stood.

And outside, Soujiro could see Aoshi standing next to a woman a head shorter than him in front of a carriage.

She had pitch-black hair that traveled to the middle of her back. Her eyes were thin, but kind. They too were black to match her hair. Her skin was pale, obviously not used to the sun as she held her hands together in front of her light pink kimono with a floral design.

Out of no where, Jiya, Shiro, Okon, and Kuro walked up to the entrance and all bowed. Even Okon yanked Misao's arm down so she bowed as well.

Minako bowed as well, "I'm honored that you're allowing me to stay here at the Aoiya. Thank you."

Her voice was rich and deep.

Something about her sent shivers up Soujiro spine. He heard Omasu whisper, "Oh my…"

But the whole while, he couldn't help but feel bad for Misao. It looked like her chances of being with her beloved Aoshi wouldn't be likely. I mean, Minako was quite a catch!

But deeper in his heart, he felt relieved. He didn't know why, but he knew something was lifted off his chest.

A while later while everyone was more situated, Misao was nowhere to be seen. But Soujiro was too busy helping around the house trying to clean up.

"Excuse me Mr. Seta…"

Soujiro turned to see Minako. Seeing her from this distance made him believe that she was around the same height as him.

"I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find Misao Makimachi. I've heard so much about her."

Something clicked, maybe she had to get away, "Um, I think she went to go buy some groceries in the market. She should be back soon."

Minako bowed, "Thank you Mr. Seta."

When she stood straight again, Soujiro replied, "Please, you can call me Soujiro."

She smiled, "Why thank you Soujiro. When Ms. Misao returns, can you please bring her to me?"

He nodded.

As soon as she was about to turn around, she stopped, "Oh, and don't worry about Aoshi-sama. He really does respect you. He's just a little embarrassed to know that someone actually helped him."

She smiled. But Soujiro was a little dumbfounded. Had Aoshi really opened up that much to her? Or maybe she could read Aoshi's mind…?

She giggled.

Huh?

"You must probably be thinking how I know that since Aoshi doesn't express himself in any way," Soujiro nodded, "Well you see, Aoshi didn't open up much at all, but he did meet the right people who could help him. With me, people don't need to tell me things. I can read it in their eyes. I may not be a samurai like you or Aoshi, but my father taught me how to read emotions so I could understand people more, so I use it more to my advantage. I'm sorry if I've frightened you in any way."

She giggled once more.

She really was wise.

And she was weak.

But she transformed her weakness into her strength.

Maybe Mr. Shishio missed this when he thought of his theory. Maybe if he saw the world through a little more openness, he would've seen so much more…

With that, she walked away.

But now Soujiro understood.

Aoshi and he were different. And maybe Soujiro didn't really understand Aoshi. He had no idea Aoshi was so afraid of being weak. So him being afraid was his weakness. But like Minako, he transformed his weakness into his strength by finding someone who could help him express his feelings for him.

That must be a hard job. Like, to read Aoshi's eyes.

Soujiro smiled. He was glad for Aoshi that he had found a part of himself.

And Aoshi was a good example of a scar. Something had made Aoshi so unable to express his feelings and thoughts, that he isolated himself from the rest of the world. And that made the wound. Every day he would isolate himself, the wound would get that much deeper. It remained that way until he met Minako who could help him. But since the wound was far too deep, it left a scar that could never be fully healed. So like the scar, he could never express himself the way he wanted to, but in finding Minako, he could help it heal just that much more.

Soujiro just hoped he wasn't a scar as well.

But, it couldn't be that bad if it meant spending plenty of time with the one he cared for most. But…

…who was the person?

Just then, he thought of, 'Misao…'

Where could she be anyways?

He walked downstairs and then outside. He looked in both directions.

At that moment, he grew a little afraid.

'What could've happened to her?'

He turned left and ran wherever he felt Misao was. And come on, Kyoto's a pretty big place…how was he supposed to find Misao in such a short time!

But as soon as Soujiro was out of distance, Minako stepped out onto the deck outside, "Well it seems that Soujiro's eyes are still a little more lost than Aoshi's were. I just wonder what they were like when he was the Tenken…"

She would be sure to find out.

Back to Sou…

Soujiro ran through the streets of Kyoto. In every direction too. But Misao was nowhere. Absolutely nowhere. Gone.

After an hour of looking, he finally ran out to the outskirts of Kyoto and watched the sun set. He really was worried about Misao.

But then he heard something.

He looked to his right under a bush that sat next to him. Behind it, Misao sat there with her knees up to her face, "Misao?"

She jumped, "Sou…! What are you doing here! How did you find me!"

Soujiro walked over and sat next to her, "I got worried so I looked for you. Do you come here often?"

Misao tilted her head, "What do you mean, do I come here often?'"

Sou looked up to the sky, "Well, Shiro told me that you used to leave the Aoiya before the sun would set and come back after it did. So I'm wondering if this is the place you'd come to."

She looked down. He knew he pinned her, he just wanted her to admit it, "Yeah…"

He took her hand in his, "Why? Why would you come way out here just to watch the sun set?"

She shook her head, "No…"

She set her head back onto her knees. Soujiro felt bad for her, he had an idea what was going on, but he wasn't all the way sure.

"No what?" He whispered.

"I don't want to say…"

He squeezed her hand, "You can trust me Misao…if you want to…"

Something had overcome his heart. He didn't know what, for all he knew, he was acting normal. But he was feeling like he was overflowing.

"I…I…"

He squeezed it once more.

"You what…?"

She looked up to the sun, which was halfway gone, "I just feel so alone sometimes…"

He was right.

Alone…

He used his other hand to pull her into an embrace. He felt that's what she needed, "Sou…"

"Shh, it's ok…things will be alright. You're not alone."

She pushed away and replied, "No, you don't understand what I mean…I mean…I don't want to die alone. I don't want to have nothing in the end…"

She stood up and brushed herself off, "It's ok Sou, I wouldn't expect you to know what I'm talking about anyways…it's nothing really."

She gave him a hand up and with that, they walked back to the Aoiya.

But, Soujiro really did understand what she was talking about. She was talking about how she felt she was missing out on love. How she was missing out on something in life that he was supposed to catch.

He felt bad for her, but he wanted to help.

But something…something happened.

'_Now who's the lucky young lady who has stolen your precious, dear heart?'_

Something for the better.

Then something rung in his head…

'_Ok, lemme try to explain again, love is…love is love is love is love!'_

Soujiro had to admit, he didn't understand what love was. He wondered if it really could be explained…

'I guess the only way you can actually know how to describe it is to actually be in it.'

But if he couldn't explain it, then how would he know if and when he was in it. Stupid emotions were confusing. Why did people have them anyways? Sometimes they seemed so unnecessary sometimes.

'Walk in a straight line, and take every path possible so you make sure you don't miss anything.'

Like he thought, confusing.

Nothing seemed easy anymore. Before, he thought there was a simple saying that could explain everything to its simplest form. But now he was just learning that there was so much more to everything.

But, no matter how much he worried about his future…his mind kept drifting over to Misao, who was having troubles of her own.

And that's all…that's all he could worry about.

But why…?

…

…Misao…

Just at that moment, he realized he was the one who wanted to save her from the loneliness that bothered her so much. He was the one who wanted who wanted to help her just as she had helped him.

He wanted to serve her the world on a silver platter. He wanted to remove all of the bad from it to make sure she would be as happy as possible.

Too bad he didn't know how to.

If only someone could teach him…if only someone could show him how to live the way he wanted to…

…maybe…Minako?

End.

And they just keep getting longer and longer. Ha w00t! Anyways, I hope Minako doesn't seem like one of those, all-powerful, always right, beautiful, smart, physically strong, alpha-females. 'Cause she's not. She just actually a pretty, aristocratic woman who has her special talents. See? She's not one of them. Honest!

Also, I'm pretty sure that's the end of the poem at the beginning. I'm actually planning on making the next poem quite an actually long series. Because this is where the actual fluff begins. The realization period, you may call it. If you've read, 'Alone in a Crowd,' or 'When the Rain Stops,' those stories come into play at this point. Get it? If not, just ignore what I said and keep on reading.

Oh, and I'm going to be out of town for a while starting tomorrow so that means when I get back, I'll have to write the chapter, edit it, then check it. So the way I write, I can write from 5 lines to five pages at a sitting depending on how much I'm into it. So, I'm gonna be out of town for 3-4 days, and writing the chapter can take up to five-ten days. So if you add it all up, the earliest I can get you the next chapter will be a week maybe. But maybe even earlier because I have spring break right now…Hey I didn't even think of that…

Anyways, RATE and REVIEW! I'm serious. Honestly, I really want to hear every little bit of critiquing you can give me. Make me sweat over what I write! I do well under pressure. Man! Flame me if you want to! Feel free! I'm bout ta crack here!

Ok, I'm alright…

NaiLAUG!


	15. Bigger Than Everything

When Dreams Come True

NOTE: REPLY TO ANARCHY SKY- thanks for the song, learn to be lonely. I listened to it and really imagined Soujiro standing out in the rain crying to himself. All in all, the song, 'tears in heaven' wasn't exactly meant for Soujiro himself. It was more for him family who had already passed away and Soujiro was just thinking to himself that he wasn't worthy blah, blah, blah. Anyway, I just wanted to clear that up.

REPLY TO LAU – Thanks for the long review, those are my favorites. Anyways I just wanted to apologize for some of my confusing sentences in previous chapters. And about the Kamatari thing, when she says, "If I still liked men and I were you," I meant to write it more like, "If I were you and I liked men," stating that if he were Soujiro and he liked guys, blah, blah, blah. I just wanted to clear that up too. And what you said, about you liking the earilier chapters, I like them more too. It's just the story at its basic form. I have to admit, I have been getting more and more sloppy in later chapters because I can't remember what certain things go on, (I almost forgot about Kamatari!), but hopefully, my story can once regain what lightness about it, it once had.

But you must be the reason,

And just what I need.

For every day of the season,

Perfection indeed.

Chapter fifteen – Bigger Than Everything

Misao never really was the same. Ever since Aoshi came with Minako to the Aoiya, things had been different. Less crashing noises had occurred and there weren't as many squabbles going on. But what worried Soujiro the most was that he and Misao were spending less and less time together. And whenever he saw Misao's heartbroken face, his heart tugged at him just that much more.

"Sou-chan, come over here!"

Omasu had called him over to help him with something, "Sou-chan, can you do me a favor?" He nodded, "Could you go to the market and pick up some miso? We seem to be all out."

"Sure."

She walled over to a cupboard and opened the cabinet door to retrieve a bucket, "WoaAHH!"

Poor Omasu, so many things fell on top of her head.

"Oww…"

Soujiro hopped over, "Are you alright, Ms. Omasu?" he asked with a hint of a chuckle.

"Yeah…," she replied while rubbing her head gently.

Misao then passed the entrance of the room to go outside, "Mii-chan! Wait! Come back here!"

Misao walked back to the room, "What?"

Omasu stood up with the help of Soujiro, "Misao, why don't you go to the market with Sou and help him get some miso? You can show him which one's best!"

Misao shifted her eyes as if she were unwilling, "Fine…"

Soujiro understood Misao's anguish, so he argued, "No, it's alright Ms. Omasu. I can go alone. If you just tell me the right vendor-,"

"Nope," Okon walked into the room, "Misao has to go and besides, she hasn't been outside for some time."

Misao leaned against the doorframe, "Only for a couple of days…"

Soujiro shook his hands from side to side, "No! It's really alright! I can go on my own!"

As soon as he opened his eyes, Okon was glaring at him so hard, he felt like she was about to kill him at any given moment, "On second thought…"

Her expression changed, "That's a good boy! Now be home by dinner! Wouldn't want anything bad to happen!" she chimed while she pushed Misao and Soujiro out of the building.

As soon as they were out, Okon turned around to shut the door behind her. But Soujiro called out, "But don't you need the miso for that reason?"

BANG

When Okon wanted things to go her way and for you to shut up, she would make sure she got what she wanted.

And she also threw a bucket at his head.

"Ow, my head," Soujiro whimpered as Okon slammed the door behind her.

"Are you ok, Soujiro?"

"Yeah."

He stood up and began walking with her.

Well that was different, he wasn't used to be called 'Soujiro' by Misao. Maybe that just showed how far apart they had grown in the last few days. But he didn't want to mention anything to make Misao feel uncomfortable.

He never wanted Misao to feel uncomfortable around him.

But now, she was.

For some reason, Misao was hating the sun and the fresh breeze. Nothing was good to her anymore, nothing had the same shine it used to have. And also worst of all, Soujiro wasn't talking to her. She thought it was because he saw what a wreck she was after Aoshi arrived with Minako, but she never would've guessed that Soujiro didn't want to talk to her because he thought she didn't want him to.

Communication goes a long way, you know.

"Um, Misao?"

"Hm?"

But if he was going nowhere, Soujiro was willing to take the risk.

"I'm sorry about Aoshi."

Crap. Maybe he really did make the wrong choice.

Misao stopped walking and kind of just stood there. Soujiro turned around and realized what he had just done, and he felt horrible. Well, actually he didn't know what he had done so he just hoped Misao wouldn't hit him.

But he offered anyways, "You can hit me if you want to…"

He didn't really know why he said it, but for some reason, any reason, he wanted to take Misao to a better place. Or at least release her spirit from the heavy burden she had undertaken.

"I'm not going to hit you Sou."

Sou…

Sou.

He felt better.

"I would never hit you! Why on earth would you ask me to do such a thing!"

Even sight the sight was kind of scary…

"Geez I can't believe you…don't you know me!"

…he kept on smiling his real smile…

"And you! You haven't been talking to me for like, ever! What wrong! Why won't you tell me!"

…because he knew that Misao was happy.

"I care about you Sou! Honestly! You can tell me!"

And since Misao was happy…

"Is it me! It has to be me! I'm soo sorry!"

…he was happy.

"It's not you Misao."

But for what reason was he so happy?

He stopped yelling and shaking her fists, "What?"

"It's not you that's making me not talk to you," he paused for a moment. He didn't want to tell her that the reason he wasn't talking to her was because he thought she didn't because then it might seem like it was her fault. So he changed it up a little, "I just didn't know what to say sometimes…"

She stood up straight and looked Soujiro directly in the eye. There was silence for a few moments until Misao said, "I'm sorry I made you feel uncomfortable around me."

Soujiro's smile dropped a little, 'Crap! That's what I was trying to avoid!'

"No! Misao! Not at all! I just-,"

She looked down, she seemed sad again. Great. Back to square one.

"I just can't make anyone feel comfortable around me. There must be something wrong with me."

Misao admitted to herself, she had never felt so lonely in her life. She questioned if even her own grandfather appreciated her.

And now, she had even turned away Sou…

But in a way, she didn't.

"Misao…"

She just brought each other closer.

She looked up to see Soujiro standing just a couple inches away from herself. At first she was a little uneasy, but she seemed it like it somewhat. He took her chin and lifted it up so she had no choice but to look into his eyes, "I feel perfectly comfortable around you."

She couldn't move.

And neither did he.

He wanted to say something else, but nothing came out. He wanted to step away, but something told him not to. The tug from his heart was gone, but there was a new tug at the bottom of his stomach.

'If I just look at you enough…' 

"Sou…?"

He stepped away.

And smiled. But this smile was similar to the one he would use several months ago. The mask, as you may call it. But he didn't want to express what he was feeling. He was afraid that if he did, Misao would leave him again. And besides, he didn't even exactly know what he was feeling. All he knew was that everything wasn't enough for Misao.

He wanted to be more than everything to her.

Because she now, was more that everything to him…

Too bad he didn't exactly understand at all yet.

All he knew for sure was that Omasu needed miso and he and Misao had to get it for her.

Poor Sou.

About three days passed…

Misao…

She was always on his mind. Her smile, always repeating itself again and again. She was always there to help him, to comfort him. She never failed to help him heal. But even though Soujiro felt she was an angel compared to himself, her eyes always managed to bring her back down to earth. She had her own problems too. And her imperfections made her seem even more perfect. Now that he thought about it, they were kind of alike, they were both imperfect.

But when he put it that way, he could relate to the entire world. Everybody had their own imperfections. Everyone had their own problems. No one was all the way sure about things. No one was positive everything would turn out to be alright.

Maybe he wasn't so alone after all?

"Minako-dono?"

There was no answer. For some time now, Soujiro had been thinking if he should really ask Aoshi's girlfriend to read his eyes. It would be an awkward question, but hopefully she'd understand.

At the moment, he was looking for her.

It was strange really, he had never been this nervous or embarrassed before, which was odd because of the whole Tenken thing.

"Minako-dono? I need to speak with you…"

But maybe it was a different type of nervousness or hesitation.

"Mina-san…?"

Because this feeling was deep, deep down. Farther down than any sword could ever possibly reach.

"Yes Sou-chan?"

He was surprised because the voice had come from behind him, "Oh Minako-dono, you scared me…"

She chuckled a little, "I couldn't help but respond to what you just called me, my aunt and uncle used to call me that," she tilted her head, "Anyways, I was expecting you, for what reason are you here for?"

The feeling grew.

"Well…"

A lot.

But something she had said threw him off-guard, "Wait, what do you mean you were expecting me?"

She brought her hand to her face, "I meant exactly what I said, I knew you were coming. Does that surprise you?"

He couldn't really respond. His mind was ready to ask her a deep question, but on the other hand, she had just brought something up that he really would like to know about.

Crap.

He scratched his had while she giggled, "I'm sorry, I must've thrown you off track. So you wanted me to examine your eyes, right?"

"Yes…Wait, huh?"

Her gleeful smile remained on her face, "I never told you that…did I?"

She shook her head while he asked, "Did you 'read my eyes?'"

Another shake, "Then what?"

She giggled once more, "Sou-chan, I didn't even have to read your eyes to know why you came up here. I just used common knowledge that you would have no other reason to see me than to let me examine your eyes for you so you can figure out a little more about yourself. Right?"

Wow. That was pretty sweet.

"Um, yeah…"

And scary.

She smiled and then tilted her head, "But should I? I don't know. To use my special ability for the benefit of others…hmm, I need to think about that one for a moment."

His head dropped a little. She was playing games with him. Like she was pretending to be a greedy little…

"I got it!"

He lifted his head in alarm, "Got what?"

"I know what you can do for me in return of me examining your eyes!" Oh boy. Hopefully this sort of thing wouldn't turn out like the whole Mr. Shishio scenario…, "How about you go pick me a bouquet of flowers. But they all have to be different. No two can be the same. Pick about…fifteen flowers how about? When your done, come back and give the flowers to me."

…Really?

"And make sure, if anyone asks you what the flowers are for, tell them it's for someone special."

Seemed…easy.

"That's all?"

"Yup."

"Serious?"

"Uh huh!"

"Oh…"

Just as Soujiro was about to leave the room, Minako stopped him, "Sou-chan, how come you didn't call me Ms. Minako like you usually call other people?"

He stopped. Did he really say something other than Ms. or Mr.?

He didn't really know what to answer. And Maniako caught it, "Actually never mind. You just probably wanted to try something new, right? I mean, you haven't really used those terms before, have you?"

He nodded and realized what she was doing for him.

She was doing probably what she had done to Aoshi. By asking him questions did she push Aoshi to think more about who he was. By making him think did he realize more and more. And by answering for him did Aoshi feel less inclined to admit his wrongdoings. Minako had a very interesting way of approaching things. As if she were a star from above, she watched under the cover of commonality. Maybe she stuck out a little more? Maybe she was like the star to the north that always seemed to shine brighter than all the rest.

Maybe she was one of those guides, one of those people who introduce you to life changing events.

Or maybe she was just messing with him.

Soujiro then smiled honestly and shot out of the room as fast as he could. It was so easy! And in a matter of no time, he would know what he was and what his deal was too.

She was quite content as well. She was very happy to know that Soujiro really was everything that Aoshi had believed he was, even though he might never have actually mentioned it. But also she could sense the change in his voice. The change of heart and soul. He must be washing away all bad thoughts. Or, were they gone already? Had someone already fixed what needed to be mended?

Only he knows.

And when he was gone, Minako smirked to herself.

Her grandmother had taught her well in the art of matchmaking.

Soujiro was now out picking flowers, which was making him feel a little more feminine. But he really wanted to know how to be there for Misao the way she had helped him. So he thought to himself, that every flower he picked, it was another smile that Misao would give him.

He couldn't wait.

And he had to admit, finding 15 different flowers was actually kind of hard in the winter.

Wow.

He hadn't even thought of that. There wouldn't be any flowers left for Misao. Now he would never know how to make her happy!

He leant over the bridge and reminisced to himself. It had already been a couple of months since the day he met Misao. And it was quite interesting, he had managed to obtain a friend in such a short period of time. Maybe that was just her doing, maybe she was a truly good person.

But there was something about her. Something that made him smile every time she did. Something that made him stay whenever he tried to leave.

Something…

But what was the something?

Just then he pictured Misao trying to think of something hard while pounding her fists against her head as if that would help her solve the problem. He smiled inwardly and chuckled. It was always nice to think of her.

She really was something special.

He looked down to the river below him and to his surprise, saw a patch of flowers growing to the side of the flowing waters. He ran around the bridge and down the hill and landed near the flowers. He was lucky. They must be the last of the season.

At the Aoiya…

Minako stood on the balcony of the Aoiya. Her hands entwined with each other on her lap. At the moment, she was thinking of Aoshi and how she had seen so little of him lately. Just then, Okon walked out of the building.

"Hello Minako-sama, why are you standing out here in the cold?"

The young woman turned, "Oh, I was just enjoying the view. And you, Ms. Okon?"

"Same I guess," Okon walked over to the edge and gazed off into the distance, "You know, you are really important to Aoshi, I can tell."

Minako was caught a little off guard but quickly recovered, "And what do you mean by that?"

"I mean," Okon began, "You helped him in ways I never dreamed could be accomplished. He seems so peaceful sometimes. You can really see it in his eyes when he's all alone."

Minako nodded, "But Okon-dono, wasn't it you who started him off? He told me of how you would say such wise things that made him realize what he never thought could be. You started him off. I just finished. There wouldn't be a finish without a beginning."

Okon smiled. She never really looked at things that way, "What about Sou-chan? Are you finishing him off too?"

She shook her head, "With him, only I'm the middle. Only he and Misao together can finish the job."

"Are you saying…?"

Minako giggled, "In a way I guess. But he just needs to mend the scars that formed so many years ago. But like the scars, not everything will just completely vanish. He might be destined to always look for something that isn't there.

Okon's eyes lowered, "Everything isn't enough for that boy. Maybe he just doesn't understand that you can't always answer all of the questions. I've known so many people who've wasted away their lives looking for nothing."

They heard a noise and both looked down. It was Misao greeting Soujiro who was holding the flowers.

Minako spoke, "Or maybe he just needs someone to translate our words into Soujiro-nese."

Down below…

"Sou, what are all those flowers for?"

Soujiro looked up to find Misao standing in the doorway with a question on her face. He tried to remember what Okon had told him to say, "Well…um, it's…"

"It's what?"

"…It's a present!"

She wanted more information, "For who?"

'What'd she say!'

"Oh! Someone special! That's who it's for."

"Oh."

She stepped to the side as Soujiro walked past her. In a way, she kind of wished those flowers were for her. But, why was she thinking that in the first place…?

"Minako-dono!" Soujiro called out as he traveled up the stairs. He saw her head pop out of a doorway as she motioned him to come towards her, "Shh, come this way."

He followed her motion and entered the room behind her, "Set the flowers on the bed and follow me." He did so, and followed her out onto the balcony, which she stood on earlier.

There were two pillows that were set about a foot and a half apart from each other. She led him to one pillow while she sat on the other and held out her hands, palms up, "Now give me your hands and look into your eyes. Now let me look into your eyes."

He set his hands on hers and stared into the deep black orbs that belonged to Minako. She just stayed in place for a while before she removed her hands and let Soujiro's hands falter a little, "Relax."

She then placed both of her hands on his cheeks and kept on staring. And it was funny too, he hadn't felt the least bit uncomfortable while they sat there for a few minutes. Until Minako spoke, "Well, I see things I didn't really expect to see."

His head perked up a little, "What do you mean?"

Minako brought her hand to her face and said, while she rubbed her eye, "Well, I saw Misao."

Soujiro's questionable face grew even more confused, "Misao? What's she got to do with me?"

Minako blinked a few times before answering, "Well, apparently everything."

She sat up and walked back through the door back into the building, "Wait! Minako-sama!" Soujiro scrambled after her and stopped right behind her, "Mianko, you have to tell me the rest of what you saw! Please! I have to know!"

Minako turned around and smiled, "I did, I saw Misao, a few stars, and a fish."

Huh?

"Stars and a fish!"

She nodded gleefully, "Fishy!"

He kind of stared after her as she giggled a little.

"But…," He had a hard time speaking while he tried to recover from the amazement he had just received, "But, is there any certain meaning?"

She rolled her eyes, "Well YEAH it does. The stars mean something big is going to happen in your life, and the fish represents how easily it can get away from you. I think the 'it' is Misao…"

She looked back to Soujiro's face that was far beyond confusion, "What?"

She sighed in exasperation, Ok, I'll try to explain as best I can…"

She took a deep breath and as soon as she was about to speak…

BAM.

She shut the door in his face.

Minako was obviously a lot like Okon. Except different. If that made sense.

He also questioned how Aoshi loved Minako the way he did. He made him think for a moment. Minako first appeared to be a calm lady, where actually she had a quick wit and she was fast to talk. It was like she had a mask on…

…a mask.

Maybe many people did that, and maybe Minako understood what she does. Because in a way, it just adds to the mystery about her. Maybe that's why Aoshi was so attracted to her.

'Maybe that's why Soujiro was so attracted to Misao…' 

But something was still up.

He didn't know what he was thinking, he didn't know what he was supposed to think. The whole world was left open. She hadn't really answered any of her questions, and he felt like he was left in a haze.

'But maybe that's just the Minako-syndrome taking effect…' he apparently made up a new disease for Minako.

How pleasant.

"Sou?"

It was Misao. She walked out of the building while holding a bouquet of flowers that looked extremely similar.

Wait, they were the ones he had picked for Minako earlier. Wait! Had he been in Misao's room when Minako did her reading? They had!

Soujiro panicked a little, "Yes Misao?"

She glanced at the flowers in front of her, "What are these?"

He stood up and walked over to her, "They look like an assortment of flowers to me."

"Sou, I'm not dumb," she replied with an attitude added to her voice, "It's just…I thought you said they were for someone special."

Maybe those flowers really were for Misao. Because Minako didn't really accept them like she really wanted them. Had Minako…Had Minako tried to set them up?

"Well," Soujiro looked down to the flowers as well while taking a step forward, "you're someone special, aren't you?"

Her head shot up. Once again, Soujiro was a little closer then usual, "Well, not like that!"

He tilted his head, "No?"

"No!" She exclaimed while her cheeks began to redden.

He set his hand on her cheek, "Misao, you might not be the certain someone special, but you are indeed someone special."

She looked up and met eyes with him. Once she did, she looked right back down while smiling, "You're so cute sometimes, Sou."

"Cute?"

She giggled, "Yeah, cute."

After that, Soujiro saw Misao in a different light. A different bright light shone upon her and this time, Soujiro also shared the spotlight. A two-person act?

Maybe.

End.

No notes cause it's kind of late and the ending was a little rushed. I might redo the ending but hey, my mom's pissed.

Lol!

naiLAUG


	16. Don't

When Dreams Come True

But you must be the reason,

And just what I need.

For every day of the season,

Perfection indeed.

Chapter fifteen – Don't

It was interesting to see how Misao had changed in the past few days. She bounced around as she used to, but it was still different. She pulled her same little pranks, but there was some maturity to them. All the while, Soujiro was happy for her. But something was different. Something so faint, he even wondered if Minako had caught it. And he didn't want to tell anyone because if this was the person Misao wanted to be, so be it. But just…the _thing_ kept bothering him.

"Minako-sama, can I ask you a question?"

Soujiro and Minako had been spending quite a bit more time together. Misao was still out and about, but there was a gap still left from previous events that kept them apart. It hurt Soujiro so much to know that Misao might never look at him the same way. Well actually, she didn't. She looked at him in a way that when he made eye contact with her, she would turn right away.

Was it something he had done?

"What Sou-chan?"

He felt kind of bad for hanging around Aoshi's girlfriend so much but, where was Aoshi anyways? He hadn't seen the whole while since he arrived.

"Have you noticed anything's been up with Misao?"

She turned to face him directly, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," he didn't know what he meant. He didn't know what the hell he was talking about, "I mean, have you noticed she's been acting strangely?"

She tilted her head and giggled. She always did that to him, "I haven't noticed any change whatsoever in Misao," that was odd, he thought Minako could catch anything like that…, "but have you ever thought that maybe you're the one acting strangely? Maybe you're the one who's changed?"

What?

She turned her teacup ever so slightly before picking it up and sipping on it gently. Soujiro couldn't help but look at her in an odd way, what was she saying anyways?

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

After opening one eye, she finished the rest of her tea and set down the empty cup, "The point of your journey was to heal, right?" I nodded, what she said was true, "Well, maybe you're done healing. Maybe you've grown out of you're shell."

She looked down into the empty cup. After a few seconds of staring off into nothing, she took a peek at Soujiro who was now looking outside.

She noticed something had changed about him. There was a certain air about him that seemed different, that seemed so grown up. And believe it or not, that was the first straight answer she had ever given anybody in her entire life.

And Sou on the other hand, he had never really thought about it. Maybe his journey really was over. But, didn't he have to wander for ten years or something just like Mr. Himura had done? It only made sense yet, it didn't. He did feel different than he used to. Maybe Minako was right, maybe he had grown out of his shell. But looking at it that ways, Minako was always right.

But the thought kind of scared him a little.

The end.

Those two words seemed so bold.

He healed so quickly, he never even planned on what life would be like outside of wandering and finding himself. The problem was that he felt as if he didn't find himself. He felt as if he had made no progress in the past week. He didn't actually need to either thought since he planned on trying to find himself for another nine and a half months but, he didn't need nine and a half months…he needed…

"Misao."

He looked up. Had Minako just said what he thought she said?

She looked up and met his eyes, "Oh sorry! She was just on my mind."

Soujrio blinked a few times and looked back down. Minako was a very interesting individual once he thought about it. So interesting in fact that, "Minako-san, were you thinking about Misao because I was thinking about her?"

She still held eye contact with the young man who's face was now distraught for reasons unknown to either of them.

"And what do you mean by that?"

He set his hands on the table and leaned forward as he gazed out into the skies through the door once more, "I mean…I don't know what I mean. I just thought…I don't know."

He continued to look out the window. It was so peaceful just to enjoy the view before him. The leaves were a golden brown, ready to fall from the branches that kept them alive. There were brief patches of snow here and there that just added to the scenery too. Everything seemed so perfect. Life seemed so perfect. Maybe that was just one of the signs Soujiro was supposed to catch. But, there was a slight imperfection in all the perfection.

Maybe it was the fact that he always remembered the thing that bothered Misao?

"You'll have to excuse me Minako-sama, I have work to do."

He sat up, bowed, and silently left the room. As she watched him go, she couldn't help but smile and think to herself, 'You're what's wrong with Misao, Sou. That's what she looses sleep over.'

With that, he exited the room. But shortly after, there was a slight knock on her door, "Come in."

The door slid open gracefully and there in the doorframe stood the towering leader of the oniwabanshuu, Aoshi. No words were needed for the two as Aoshi slowly walked over and took a seat next to her. He stared down at the table long and hard.

Minako set her pale hands on his own, "Sometimes I worry about you, you know?"

He looked up and took both of her hands in his, "I don't see why."

She giggled and removed one of her hands. She brushed his bangs out of the way of his eyes and then began to stroke his cheek softly, "Sometimes I worry so much about you, because you worry so much about Misao."

His eyes shifted to make eye contact with her. His lips opened slowly as if he were to speak, but no words came out. After a moment of silence, he finally said, "Sometimes I just don't want to see those two together…the Tenken."

She stopped stroking and patted the top of his hand a couple times, "And that's exactly why Sou-chan doesn't understand what he feels or how much he's healed," she set her hand on his and looked down, "Because he doesn't believe…he doesn't want to believe."

He looked down as well, "Why wouldn't he though?"

She smiled, she was glad Aoshi was starting to care about the young warrior, "Because he's still afraid. He has so much doubt in his mind that he doesn't want to make a single mistake. Just think of two decades worth of buildup of worry and regret. Wouldn't that make you want to live the rest of your life without those complications?"

He paused, then nodded.

"Then that's why the only thing left to heal, is his hope and his expectations in life. Until then, I can only imagine the great man he will be…"

Aoshi looked up to Minako as she stood up to leave the room. But before she did, she leant of over Aoshi's shoulder and whispered, "A greater man than you…?"

He chuckled a little as he heard footsteps towards the door and then the noise of the door sliding shut.

Sometimes, the greatest of problems have the simplest of answers.

If only everyone knew that…

…especially Sou.

Speaking of Soujiro…

He was now sweeping the front porch while the wind laid dormant while the winter weather picked up. All the birds had long flown south, and the days seemed just to get shorter and shorter. He wondered if this winter was going to be different than others he had previously lived through. With Mr. Shishio, he would spend his entire winters inside training. He would barely see the snow that fell on the ground. Anji would describe the weather, but Soujiro never really understood it since Anji's words were sometimes too wise.

He saw something in the distance. It was small and white, and fluttered down to the ground as if swaying whichever way the wind carried it.

Soujiro set the broom down on the ground before he stepped out a few steps to find out the substance falling to the ground.

Snow…

It had been so many years before he felt it, since he saw it. As soon as it touched his skin, the cold feeling spread throughout his body. He watched it melt in the palm of his hand while he gazed up to the sky only to find more snowflakes falling down towards him.

"Do you like the snow?"

It was Misao, "Yeah I do," he replied while turning around. She was leaning against the doorframe smiling. He looked back up to the clouds above him as Misao began to walk over to him.

"I always love the first snow. As a kid, I would always play in it."

She stopped when she stood next to him and gazed up to wherever he looked as well.

"I just get so cold though…"

Soujiro looked down at her and smiled, "I could get a blanket for you if you wanted?"

She shook her head, "I want you to stay out here with me."

She then took his hand in hers, "See?" she asked, "I'm getting warmer by the moment."

Soujiro smiled. Misao then pulled herself to him and set her pointer finger on the middle of his forehead, "And you seem to be pretty warm yourself. You're one of the lucky ones, aren't you?"

He twisted his smile, "I guess I am."

Up from the balcony, Okon and Omasu watched the two from up above, "Wow!" Omasu exclaimed, "Those two are basically flirting now, aren't they?"

Okon nodded, "Yeah, and what's sad is they don't even know it."

Omasu sighed, "Maybe we should do something to further their relationship? I'm not saying we should push them along the road, but I was thinking we could nudge them down a quicker one."

Okon nodded, "So how long do you think we should give them before we do something?"

Omasu brought her pointer finger up to her lower lip as if she were in deep thought. Okon, who was expecting a much quicker answer, replied for her while chuckling, "How about…tomorrow?"

Omasu giggled, "Alright."

Okon looked down at Soujiro and Misao. There was something that seemed so right about it. There was something that seemed so hopeful with those two. It was the kind of thought that always made you smile whenever you thought about it. It was the kind of idea that made you want to live through those experiences on your own.

Later that night, Soujiro took a visit back memory lane.

He stepped close next to the closet in his room. He held the panel and sighed deeply. Then quickly, he slid the door open and out of the closet in his room, he pulled out the sword he once used just a few months ago.

He slid the door shut behind him and leaned his back against the door. He held the sword in his hands and let himself slide down the wall.

He sat on his rear and stared into the blade's reflection as he unsheathed it. He closed his eyes and saw himself in his imagination. He was…sitting.

Sure it didn't sound like anything interesting but to Souijro, it was a big change. Usually, he would have dreams or visions about him killing people or going practically insane. But this…this was different because after living a life of battles and bloodshed, it was nice to get away.

A sign of change?

Hopefully.

At that moment, there was a knocking at the door. He stood up and set the sword back into the closet for another who knows how long. He walked to the door and slid it open to find no one there.

He did look around, and when he looked to his left, he saw a note signed to him.

It read:

Sou! When the moon comes out, meet me outside. I want to show you something!

Misao

Sounded nice. But just the mention of Misao and him under the stars above sounded nice. He stood in the doorway just thinking about nothing until the sun was already basically set. He ran back inside his room, folded the note and set it under his pillow. After that was done, he hustled down the stairs and out the door.

As he exited the building, he looked around, no Misao.

"Hey! Over here!" Someone whispered somewhere to the right of him. He looked down and saw that Misao was squatting by a bush while paying deep attention to whatever was going on inside the brush.

He walked over and squatted next to her, "What's this?"

She just smiled a little, "Take a look!"

He turned his head to look a little closer to what Misao was viewing.

His eyes widened at the sight before him. A little nest of baby birds laid tweeting and fluttering in front of him. They rested in a pile of twigs surrounded by a well-worn apron.

Misao picked up one of the birds as Soujiro watched her intently and asked, "Since when did this happen?"

She shrugged as she brought the tiny bird closer to herself, "I don't know, I just found a little nest by the side of the river a couple days ago and I decided to take care of them. I guess the mother had died or something like that. It's weird though that they were born in the winter…I thought they were usually born in the spring."

Soujiro picked the last two birds up, "Well, it's a good thing you did. I hardly doubt these birds could've survived on their own."

She smiled and looked down, "Yeah, it was a little project that I wanted to do all on my own."

Well Soujiro was beginning to feel better. She had just answered his questions to why she wasn't around the Aoiya as much as she was. And maybe this was Misao's way of accepting the fact that Aoshi wasn't there for her as much as he used to be. She was now stepping out into the world of independence. It was quite interesting, really. To see someone go through a specific and serious change in their life? Now that was definitely something to stick around for.

He petted one of the bird's heads while Misao watched him. Soujiro then said, "That was a very good idea you came up with. Very impressive."

A smile appeared on her face for a slight second as she cuddled the little bird even more.

He watched her subconsciously as she concentrated her attention on the bird. Subconsciously, he smiled and lowered the lids of his eyes. She was wonderful.

He just couldn't stop smiling.

The two stayed out with the birds for a little while longer until the sun began to set and the clouds began to roll in, "Maybe we should go back inside, Miaso?"

She shook her head, "Just a little while longer, please Sou?"

He couldn't really argue with her I mean come on! It's Misao!

"I guess," he sighed as they waited a little longer.

After a while, Misao set down the bird she was playing with and began to pack snow together, "What are you doing Misao?"

She snickered as she continued to pack the snow into a ball, "You'll see if you set the birds down."

He did as she said into their nest as he faced her. But just as he was about to ask her a question, a ball of snow just hit him square in the face.

His back hit the snow as he heard Misao cackling in the background, "I got you Sou! I never got someone so bad! You should've seen you're face! I think I'm about to die from laughing so much!"

He sat up wearily as he continued to watch Misao laugh as she fell onto her back.

He sighed but soon got a brilliant idea asBAMBAMBAM!

Several snowballs hit Misao in the face.

"Hey!" she bellowed as she hopped back up, "You can't do that!"

Soujiro smiled as Misao scrambled on the ground to try to pack snow together as fast as she could. He chuckled as Misao bounced up and fired away. …She missed obviously and Soujiro only laughed that much more, "I'll…get…you…back!" she huffed while the snow kept slipping from her hands.

Misao wasn't smooth.

She apparently wasn't that graceful either.

She tried to live life as fast as possible, and missed some of the best moments in life.

If she just slowed down just a little and saw more good now instead of what was to come…

…she might just see how _he_ cared.

'I see you…' 

Smack.

But she did hit him in the chest with a snowball.

"You got me!"

She held a snowball in each hand and cackled as Soujiro shook his head in amazement. He hadn't really expected her to get him so quick.

If only he could get her…

"Look!" She exclaimed as she ran over to him and fell into his chest, "Look how pretty the stars are out now!"

Well, yeah he was looking at the stars, but he wasn't exactly paying attention to them. He was holding Misao in his arms while a certain feeling arose in his stomach.

"Misao…"

She was too caught up in the beautiful view of the stars to hear Soujiro. But Sou needed her to move. The feeling was growing and he felt as if he were aobut to do something irrational.

…If you know what I mean.

But he needn't say more. Misao sensed there was something wrong so she gently pulled away, "Are you alright Sou?" she asked as he rubbed his temples soothingly. She then led Soujiro over to the bench as they sat down next to each other.

"Sou, are you ok?"

He nodded as he set down his hand.

He…hurt. But the hurt felt nice. Maybe hurt wasn't the right word but that's all he had ever grown up to know.

She smiled and leaned on his shoulder as the feeling arose again, but this time it was much more subtle.

He heard her sigh as she shifted a little to get in a comfortable position. He gazed down at her and took her hand in his while wrapping the other arm around her shoulder. He continued to gaze down at her for quite some time until something in the sky caught his eye.

A shooting star.

He leaned his head gently on Misao as he closed his eyes and subconsciously made a wish. He wished for understanding. So he could understand what he was feeling. When he opened his eyes, the snow was gently falling to the ground.

He watched her sleep for some time. She seemed so peaceful. And he could tell she was dreaming about something because she kept shifting positions.

But what caught his attention was when she murmured his name in her sleep.

"Sou…"

He turned his head to face her. Now why would she say that in her sleep?

"Don't…"

She must be having a pretty bad dream.

"Go again…"

She sounded finished. But that was weird. 'Sou don't go again.' Where did he go in the first place?

"Shishio…"

Oh, that. But he would never go again. Not with the life he had just discovered. Nothing was better than this.

"Thanks…"

It was like she was answering his questions!

"Yeah…"

Now that was weird.

He looked down on her face. She seemed much more at peace now that the thoughts were out of her head.

He petted her hand a few times before he actually took a good look at her face.

Misao really was a beautiful young woman. Just everything about her was so in place. Now that he thought about it, all he wanted was

"Sou?"

He picked up his head a little. Apparently he was staring right at her for quite some time, "Sou, are you…are you alright?"

But he couldn't bring his attention away from her face.

She lifted her head from her shoulder and gazed into his eyes.

She spoke, "Sou…" but he cut her off by placing his hand on her cheek.

And he just stared into her eyes.

Nothing really happened after that. He didn't lean in, he didn't whisper her name gently into her ear, he didn't slowly pull her into a kiss.

Instead, he blinked a few times, regained his composure, and patted her cheek, "I think we should go back in, it's getting late."

He stood up with her still staring at him in confusion. He offered his hand and she took it. They walked inside and that was that.

Misao was a little disappointed.

And Soujiro was a little lost.

The next day came…

Soujiro's door slid open as hard as it could and slammed the wall. He still laid in bed with the covers over his head while Okon stormed in and hollered, "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

He snuck his out from out of the sheets, "Huh?"

Okon walked over and sat crossed legged in front of his mattress while she huffed, "I asked, what did you do?"

He lifted himself a little and leaned on his elbows, "Well I woke up…"

Then she went nutty.

She grabbed him by his collar and yanked him back and forth with perfect timing to make him incredibly dizzy, "DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME! I KNOW YOU AND MISAO WERE OUTSIDE LATE LASY NIGHT AND I'M ASKING WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER TO MAKE HER SHUT HERSELF IN HER ROOM!"

After he regained consciousness, he stared outside the door, "Misao won't come out of her room?"

She rolled her eyes, "NO!"

Never once making eye contact with Okon, Soujiro slowly sat up and left the room with Okon still behind him. As he left, she smiled to herself.

Then, Minako and Omasu walked by and stood in front of the room that was occupied by Okon, "So is he going?" Minako asked.

"Yeah," Okon replied as she lightly chuckled to herself and looked down. Sometimes she felt bad for being so deceptive. But, that was her and she wasn't planning anytime soon.

Soujiro leant his head on Misao's door. He didn't want to go in, but he wanted to see what was up with Misao. He set his hand on the door and slid it open slowly.

The room was dark. There was somewhat of a lump in the middle of the room, which he assumed was Misao. He walked up and sat down next to her, "Misao…" he whispered to get her attention. Nothing happened though.

"Misao?"

He set his hand on what he thought was her head and asked softly, "Misao, speak to me…did I do something wrong…?"

"Damn right you did."

Soujiro stopped in his tracks. The voice he had heard was quite manly for Misao. It kind of sounded like…

"Jiya?"

Okina popped up from under the covers and glared at Soujiro right in the eyes and said in a dark voice, "If Misao isn't home by 8:00 pm tonight, we'll be serving YOU for dinner."

Soujiro sprinted out of the building and kind of just stood there and thought to himself, 'Wait, Misao ran away? What…?'

He just stood there and thought to himself where she could've gone. She wasn't at the Aoiya, and that was the first place he would look for, so he was completely lost.

But then a memory popped up into his mind. He remembered the time he saw her behind in the bush on the edge of town that one day. So that's where he decided to go.

It took him until sunset to get there, but it was well worth the wait. As he arrived, he stood behind the bush and waited. He didn't hear anything, but he could still tell she was down there. Every time he heard a rustle, he tried to keep his heart from leaping out to her and begging him to forgive him for whatever he did wrong.

It took half and hour for him for gain the confidence to round the bush and face her face to face.

When he did so, his heart fell all the way down to his toes. Her expression had seemed so….what did he do anyways?

"Misao?"

She turned her head a little, but it wasn't enough to look at him straight in the eye. And it was weird too, he felt bad, but he wasn't even sure what he was supposed to feel bad about. All he knew was that Misao needed him now.

"Misao, what's wrong? You can tell me…you can tell me anything…!"

He took her hands in his and squeezed them while leaning in and repeating, "Please, you know I care about you."

After that, Misao glanced up and murmured, "Don't say that Sou…"

He leant in a little closer, "Why?"

She pulled her hands back from his and looked up into the sky, "You know what Sou? Just don't say anything like that anymore! Just don't tease me about these things! Don't play with me! I know what you're doing! I know how you work, just stop…stop it…"

He looked up to her with scared eyes, "Misao, I really don't know what you're talking about!"

SLAP

"Don't mess with me…I don't want to have my heart broken again."

He looked up, "Is that what this is about! You think I'm trying to build you up just so I can ignore you and break your heart? Don't you know me better? What are my motives!" he grabbed her shoulders and brought her close, "I'd never…"

She held onto his hakama and stared into his eyes…

"I was scared you liked Minako more than me…"

His face looked stupid, "What? That's all?" he laughed a little, "Misao, trust me, she's no you."

He looked down at her as a wide grin spread across her face, "Really?"

He shook his head, "Now Jiya's going to have me for dinner all over this…"

"Huh?"

"Nothing…it's nothing."

They walked home and during the whole way home, Misao held Soujiro's hand. There was something about their conversation too. It wasn't normal and casual like they used to be, there was a certain air about it. She could never look him directly in the eye, and he couldn't always get the right words out. They were always fumbling with their words and their hands, it's as if they were…

…flirting?

When they arrived at the Aoiya, things got awkward.

"Misao, can I ask you something?"

She turned around to face him, "Sure, what?"

He diverted his eyes away and handled his sleeve a little, "Well, I wanted to ask why you were so worried that I cared more for Minako more than you?"

Her eyes widened by just a little while blushing as she replied, "I just overreacted…that's all…"

He paused for a moment.

He hadn't expected that at all…

But he didn't really expect his actions either. He felt like something else had taken over him…but he wasn't really thinking about that now. He was only thinking about how beautiful Misao looked under the moon.

He took a few steps closer and placed his hand on her cheek. As he leant in, he whispered softly, "I'm sorry if I hurt you…"

Then he gently placed his lips on hers.

It was brief kiss and probably lasted less than a second. A bit mediocre, but still decent. It was fumbled yet sweet. And neither of them really knew what had just happened.

"Sou?"

End.

Oh, geez. Don't even start with me on this one. Sorry but I need to get re-inspired on this one and it might take a while. Also that means Truth Is might be delayed and the new story which is the one with lots and lots of DRAMA! Yay! Anyways, I'm workin on it, I'm halfway done with it, and I have writer's block. I know everything I need to write and stuff like I've already taken notes but you know that feeling when all these ideas pop into your mind and you just can't stop writing? Yeah well, I haven't had that feeling in a long time and I really don't want to disappoint all of my readers so it you don't mind, I'm going to take a bit of a break. It might be a week, it might be a month, I just hope it ends soon. And maybe I'll redo the end of this one because I feel there was so much more I could've done, but I didn't, so I'm agitated.

Sorry if you didn't like this chapter or the past few. I promise the others will be better. And about my new story, I might enter the first chapter then see where it leads from there.

Bye for now!

NaiALUG!


	17. Why and WHo He Is

When Dreams Come True

NOTE TO KRISSEL HIMURA: Thanks for the idea but I don't think I'll be using it. But thanks to you, your review and idea inspired me. See what reviews do? They make me work! Anyways thanks. I guess this chapter is kind of dedicated to you. Let's get 'em rollin'.

Yo guys, sorry for the lateness…I'm a procrastinator like that…but I'm working on it. I also had to make THIS chapter somewhat more thought out than the others…or maybe it's because summer has started. Whatever the case, I promise from now on to at least write a page a night! As long as I don't procrastinate like usual…ouch…

But you must be the reason,

And just what I need.

For every day of the season,

Perfection indeed.

That Minako.

She reminded those of the wind at night, the snow on a winter's eve, the gentle flow of the water's by the harbor, or the tall, dark trees that grew in the forest. She was different, you could tell. And yet, she had a sense about her that always brought you back home.

But what was up with that woman? She had a certain vibe to her that drew others away and pulled even more people closer to her. She could tell you something and mean something else, she could give you one look and make you feel bad. She perfected everything about herself, her looks, her beauty, her voice, her everything. And she had it all too. She came from a long line of wealthy government officials that held a certain power over everybody.

But Minako, she had given all that up.

And for what? For a restaurant and a fallen warrior? That hardly seemed like any type of fair trade. Why was she doing this? She could've done so much better. She could've been everything and everything again. Was it really for love? Was the love worth it? Could Aoshi make up for the things Minako had lost? Her everything?

Minako, why are you so…

…you?

Chapter sixteen – Why and Who He Is

They stood there in silence for a while. He didn't know why, but Soujiro went along with it. But Misao on the other hand, she was freaking out!

'Did he…? He did…! When…? WHAT?'

Well as you can see, Misao was confused.

But the one thought that stuck out the most was the one that said, 'It wasn't Aoshi.'

When finally her thoughts died on that one, she lowered her head. She was right, it wasn't Aoshi. She had waited forever for him to be her first. She also planned exactly what her reaction would be but all of it was ruined now! She didn't have him. She never would at this rate.

"Is something the matter Misao?"

Of course something's wrong you dope!

But she didn't say anything. She was too intimidated. Too scared. Soujiro didn't seem to have a sense in the world about what he had just done. But since he had done it…he was breaking her heart.

"Misao?"

She picked her head up, she was a little pissed now.

"You don't look too good. Do you want to come inside so you can warm up?"

Her fists began to shake until, "No! Don't come near me! I never want to speak with you again!"

With that, she sprinted into the Aoiya with a trail of dirt clouds following behind her. And Soujiro was left there standing alone and confused. What had just happened?

Well, Soujiro was pretty sure that he had just kissed her but he thought she'd like it! Or at least be normal about it.

The funny thing was that he felt ecstatic. He couldn't' control himself. He felt like jumping up and down! He had finally gained enough courage to do so, and he did it! And it felt great. He felt that he couldn't have timed it more perfectly too. The sun was setting perfectly in the west, the birds were flying just overhead, everything…everything was just right.

But one thing wasn't.

The fact that Misao had ran off. Honestly Soujiro was feeling way too good to feel the side effects of her running off. But sadly, now it was kicking in.

The jumpy feeling was gone, he no longer was ecstatic. The smile was well torn from her face. He rubbed his eye and walked back indoor. As soon as he entered, Minako and Okon were waiting for him.

His attempt was pathetic as the woman charged at him.

No words were spoken as the two fierce women grabbed him by the arms and pulled him back outside to the bench across the street. They sat him down and each of them held their hands on their hips and stared hard down at him.

"What," Okon began, "did you do to Misao?"

His face really was the thing that answered their question as Okon became angrier, "Let me repeat myself dear boy, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MISAO?"

Soujiro shrunk a few sizes while Okon continued to fume and Minako sat down next to him, "Now Sou," she said in a gentle tone, "we saw Misao run through the halls and up the stairs crying. Was it you who made her do so?"

He looked back and forth between the two. What had he done? He didn't think he did anything wrong. Right?

"I'm not sure."

Okon smacked her face with the palm of her hand, "Are you kidding me? You were the only one with her before she ran into the building with tears running down her face and yes, I saw it firsthand!" She would've gone on if it weren't for Jiya and Kuro standing outside on the porch.

"Misao's in her room now…what happened," Jita ordered as Okon and Minako parted so they could show the utterly confused Soujiro to the elder man.

That was all the answer he needed.

"You…you!" Jiya shouted as Kuro grabbed his arms from behind, "You did this to Misao! How dare you! I oughta…I oughta…ahem…you can let go of me now Kuro."

Kuro released the old man as Jiya regained his composure. He rubbed his wrists a little and walked up gracefully to Soujiro who was now, scared beyond all reason, "You see Mr. Seta, I don't have that much more time on this planet," he opened one eye to see Okon, Minako, and Kuro all staring at him horrifically, "Well you know it's true!"

"As I was saying," Jiya continued, "throughout the rest of my life, I just want Misao to be happy. When she hurts, I feel just a bit of her pain. But that bit is enough to make me hurt with her. For her sake and mine as well, if you're going to play with her heart, don't play with her heart…especially now."

"Why now?" Soujiro asked as the bad feeling began to sink in.

"Because," Jiya sighed while scratching the back of his head, "of Minako."

Soujiro looked over to Minako who was now looking a little sad. Sou knew Misao liked Minako and even looked up to her a bit. He now understood why Minako felt guilty for being herself. It wasn't exactly that she wasn't a good role model, it was more along the lines of feeling as though she let someone down.

Misao, for instance.

"Oh, I see."

Everyone stood in silence for a while until Kuro suggested that everyone should go inside.

But after everyone was gone, Minako pulled Soujiro to the side, "This isn't on you but some people are expecting great things out of you. I cannot say whom or what but all I can say is you can always walk the other direction if the first one gets too hard."

Then she left on that note and everyone went to bed.

But Soujiro wasn't exactly having the best sleep in the world. Nightmares kept bothering him. But there was one dream that stuck out the most.

He was just standing out in the open…on a boat.

He was standing out in the open on a boat in the water!

He stumbled around and fell onto his rear. As he looked around, he discovered there was nothing around him. There weren't any islands, any other boats, or any people. It was actually kind of scary because he had never been to the ocean. He hadn't even seen the ocean before. Did he even know what it was?

Um, no…

He sat there for a while and stared out into the distance. It was actually quite beautiful, but he couldn't get his mind off of Misao and what he did to her.

Was it really that bad? I mean, he felt something…something was there.

There was something that made him do what he did.

So he did it. But she didn't like it.

Why was this so confusing?

He thought that not having emotions was a good thing so he kept doing what he was doing. Then he was told he was wrong, so he tried to change.

But now that he was trying, he was finding that it was getting harder and harder to continue having them. He wondered, sometimes, how people could have them since they were little children. Was it that people learned to cope with them as they grew up? Or maybe it wasn't a thing you learned to have, maybe it was something that you were just born with.

He was different, wasn't he?

He sat on the bench of the boat for quite some time. The sea breeze brushed gently across his face while the birds above him cawed with anticipation. He couldn't help but notice the dark clouds overhead roll in.

The thunder above him clapped as the raindrops began to fall. They sprinkled on his face while he sat up and looked around him. The ocean waves began to climb up and down and the boat Soujiro was in began to float along with it.

As the waves began to get higher and higher Soujiro became more and more frightened. The thunder sounded as the waves began to get choppy. He searched his surroundings for any sign of relief, but sadly none came.

Finally, one huge wave came and finally toppled the boat over.

With that, Soujiro awoke in a cold sweat.

It was strange the dream hadn't been all that scary. But something…something urged him to move.

So we sat up and walked downstairs in the shadows. He felt his way around until he reached the kitchen that was lit up because the moon was shining through an open window.

After he adjusted to the darkness, he looked around only to find a familiar bucket, which contained his fishy friend. Soujiro walked over to the counter that the bucket rested on and gazed down into the shallow waters to take a peek at Koukiji…

…huh?

Koukiji was gone! Even though it was dark, he could still have made out the shape of his pet if it were there in the first place. Soujiro then looked around on the counter to ckeck if his friend had fallen out. After finding nothing, he got on all fours and brought the bucket down with him so he could search for Koukiji just a little more. He felt around on the ground until he heard something.

It was barely loud enough to be called a noise, but it was still there…

…plop…

If only it were lighter out!

As soon as Soujiro thought that, he saw a light come from the staircase. It gradually got larger as it got closer to him. He picked up his head while still on his hands and knees. The light stopped and there in the doorframe stood a groggy-looking Misao while holding a lit candle.

"O-oh hello Misao…good morning?"

She gave him a funny look and asked, "Why are you crawling around on the ground? Did you drop something?"

He looked around while replying, "I think Koukiji jumped out of his bucket…can I borrow your candle…?"

She gave him one more, funny look before taking a step towards him and handing him the candle, yet still keeping her distance away from him.

It was a little awkward, just them two being together…in the dark…together…did I mention they couldn't see anything? She stood there and watched him crawl around as her eyes darted left and right while helping him look for his beloved fish. She finally heard an, aha! And then she heard the noise of something being dropped into the water.

"You found him?"

He stood up with the candle and the bucket in hand and nodded, "Lucky he's still alive too…and thanks for the candle! He wouldn't made it without you."

He smiled and she darted her attention away from him as she blushed. She couldn't get that stupid smile out of her mind…

…stupid smile.

It was all his fault…everything was his fault! All these things she was feeling. It was all supposed to be saved for Aoshi. Only Aoshi could make her feel that way! Only Aoshi…only him.

Soujiro, on the other hand, was picking up Misao's bad vibe. Maybe it was the sad look she was giving, or maybe it was the way she held herself. All he knew was that he felt bad. He really screwed up didn't he?

They stood there in silence for a while. But then Soujiro released the only words that could make Misao feel bad.

"I'm sorry I'm not Mr. Shinomori."

She stared into his eyes for a while…it hurt her to see what was there.

But he really was sorry. He felt so bad for making her feel the way she did…to make her feel uncomfortable.

She gazed up at him for just a few moments more before he gave a weak smile and lowered his head as he walked past her. He just wanted to make her happy…to see her smile? That's all he wanted. He just didn't know how hard it would be to accomplish it.

He walked past her and headed for the stairs. But before he could get there, he felt some sort of pressure on his back. He turned his head to see what it was, and it turned out to be Misao's head.

"Misao?" he asked but with no avail. But after a few moments, he felt a shuddering…was she crying?

"Misao, are you alright?"

After another few seconds she replied in a muffled tone, "Don't go Sou…" he stayed silent for a little while longer as she continued, "Don't be sorry that you aren't Aoshi…I wouldn't want it any other way…"

He glanced back at her once more feeling horrible for making her cry. He didn't want her to feel bad. He truly was sorry. He always knew she preferred Mr. Shinomori over himself. He turned his head back forward and stared back down to the ground…what else could he do wrong now?

And why was the world spinning to him? Well, it wasn't actually spinning, it just felt like it was. His heart was beating faster and his face began to grow a little warmer. It was like he was uncomfortable…but in a good way?

He then felt her pull away from his back.

"And besides…" Misao went on, "I think I…I sort of liked it…"

Soujiro's eyes widened…did he just hear what he thought he heard?

He turned around to see a tearful Misao standing there. She looked so small and so fragile…but she also looked larger than life.

"I just…I just thought I wanted Aoshi to be the one. I thought I…knew that I wanted."

She glanced over to the side while Soujiro took a step towards her as she went on, "But as the minutes passed I know now what I want and what's best for me." She then looked up into his eyes and finally said, "I think you're the one I might fall in love with."

Love?

Love?

Love.

It was a pity Souijro couldn't quite yet comprehend that word. But he did understand the word 'might.' And that's all he needed to know.

He then pulled Misao by her arms to him so that he could hold her close. It seemed as if he felt better when she was close to him. It felt like a hole of some sort was being filled. Something in his heart had lit up…something that needed to be fed.

And at the top of the stairs, Minako and Okon laid on their stomachs as they watched the scene before them. They turned their faces to each other and smiled. And as they turned back to see the couple standing in front of them, Minako sent a thumbs up towards the little fish in the bucket. Koukiji just swam around happily in the confines of the wooden bucket.

Was it…planned?

The next morning came…

It was strange really, the feeling in Soujiro's stomach. He felt exited for the new day.

He especially was exited to see Misao.

He got dressed and hopped down the stairs. As soon as he reached the bottom, he entered the kitchen only to find utter mayhem. Not only did it look like some kind of cow had exploded, there was this awful smell as well to go with it.

"What happened here?"

Shiro, Kuro, and Omasu were scrubbing the walls and floor while Okon was washing her face off.

That's when Kuro spoke up, "Well, we were having a hard time cutting this cow up…so smart old Shiro thought it would be smart to stick in a little gun powder in the cow's neck and light it on fire."

Shiro shrugged as Okon finished off Kuro's statement, "And the idiot did it behind our back since we told him not to! And now we don't have any beef to cook for the next few days!"

Shiro chuckled a little as he replied, "Well there's a little meat left…"

"SHUT UP!" Kuro and Okon yelled at the same time.

Just then, Misao ran into the room but also stopped abruptly as she clamped her hands over her nose, "GAH! What died in here?"

"A cow exploded," Omasu spoke up as she turned from the far wall.

Misao turned to Soujiro with a confused look and all he could do was shrug.

Just then, Minako walked into the room and asked, "If you need some groceries for tonight, I can go get some."

Omasu looked up at Minako, "Could you Minako-sama? That would be wonderful…but you'd only need to get some produce. A few carrots and stalks of celery."

Minako smiled and turned to leave…until she fell, "Oh, my ankle!"

Misao ran to her side and checked on her, "Are you alright Mina-kun?"

"I think so," she whimpered as Omasu took a peek at her ankle, "It doesn't look swollen to m-HEY!" she cried out as Minako nudged her stomach a little with her extended foot.

"Ooh! It hurts!"

Everyone looked at her ankle as if trying to figure out what was wrong with it. And while no one was looking, Minako looked at Okon as a signal, "Oh no!" Okon sighed, "Who'll go buy the groceries now?" she asked as she stepped forward.

Omasu stood up and said, "Oh, I'll go-AHH!" she cried as Okon pushed her over.

"As I was saying…Oh no! Who will go?"

She looked right at Misao as she was finished with her complaint. Misao caught this and hopped up, "Oh! I'll go if you want me to!"

Okon smirked as Misao turned to leave, but the stopped her shortly, "Oh but wait Mii-chan! I've heard there are hoodlums out and about attacking young maidens around your age. Shouldn't you bring some protection?"

Misao stared at her for a while trying to understand the situation.

Okon, noticing Misao hadn't answered her yet began to get a little on edge, "Protection as in someone to save you if ever such an event is to happen?"

She just stared a little more.

"Soujiro?" Okon asked.

"Yes?"

"GO WITH MISAO."

Misao protested though, "I can save myself! I'm capable! I'm a ninja-aahhH!"

Then Minako pushed them out of the building.

"I THOUGHT YOUR ANKLE WAS HURTING!"

Minako just stared at them for a while until she collapsed onto the ground while grasping her ankle and whimpering to herself.

Misao rolled her eyes as she began walking off. Soujiro watched Okon pull Minako in while Omasu glared at the two in the background with flaring eyes.

Soujiro winced and then trotted after Misao.

They didn't talk much during their trip to the shops since it was, you know, a little awkward. But Soujiro did try to bring up a little small talk.

"So, did you have a pleasant sleep?"

She nodded, "Yup."

Crap. He was struggling.

"Um…"

"Sou?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to force yourself to talk to me if you don't want to."

"Oh ok…wait."

He turned his head to face her, "I do want to talk to you though!"

She turned her head too and smiled as he went on, "I just don't know what to talk to you about…"

She giggled, "You don't always have to talk you know…"

He stared at her for a little while longer before turning back. For some strange reason, he wanted to hold hands with her…just for a second.

As they continued walking, he took a step closer to her and entwined his fingers in hers. She looked down after being a little astonished. But after realizing what he was doing, she smiled and took a step closer to him as well.

Their walk went the same way until they reached the market. Little did they know, a pair of eyes were watching them for part of the time, and soon followed the path they took and headed towards the Aoiya.

When Misao and Soujiro arrived at the market, it was quite nerve-racking. Apparently, Misao had many friends who went to the market. And it was even more frightening when they would walk up to her and congratulate her of Soujiro. But it was a little hurtful to hear them whisper, loud enough for Soujiro to hear, about why she wasn't with Aoshi.

But it all didn't seem to matter once Misao and Soujiro got away from them. She giggled and pulled him aside and told him, "Don't pay attention to them."

Soujiro didn't really know the word competition for these circumstances.

It was different.

It was…

…what was the word?

"They're just jealous of me!"

Love?

Love?

Love.

It was beginning to become clearer now…

She gave him a peck on the cheek and pulled him along with her.

It was amazing. No doubt in anyone's mind thought that he was stronger than Misao but now he felt so weak, so insignificant compared to her.

"What should we buy Kuro and them?"

"They said they just needed vegetables, right?"

"Right."

"…So, where do we go?"

"This way!"

She ran down an alleyway and pulled him with her. As they popped out the other side, they entered an even busier part of town. As they wormed their way through the crowd, they finally arrived at their destination, the produce section of the market.

They spent a good hour there just looking around and having a good time. But when they began their journey home, and the Aoiya came into perspective, there was a person standing in front of the building. As they neared the Aoiya, The person turned out to be, "Kamatari!"

Kamatari looked over to Soujiro and smiled, "Well hello there Souji-chan! How are you?"

Soujiro stared at his friend who he hadn't seen for a few months.

"K-kamatari! What are you doing here?" Soujiro beckoned nervously as he realized the trouble the former Jupongatana member could cause simply from being there. But what did Kamatari want anyways?

He gave Soujiro one of 'his' smiles and asked while glancing at Misao, "Well, I was wondering if I could speak to you in private."

The two looked at each other before Misao looked back at Kamatari and replied, "Fine."

As Misao passed him, the gender confused friend smiled and a way that Soujiro had recalled over a year ago. Something was wrong. Something was going to happen. And he could tell it wouldn't be welcomed.

Misao entered the building and looked around. No one was there, "Hello?" she called out, but no one answered her back. She climbed up the stairs and looked in each of the rooms upstairs until she reached Minako's room. There did she not only find Minako, but every member that resided in the Aoiya building was there as well. They stared out the window down to Soujiro and Kamatari but quickly turned around as they heard Misao say, "What are you guys doing?"

Jiya was the first to turn around as he ranup to Misao and grabbed her by the shoulders, "Did he do anything to you?" She quickly shook her head as he released her.

"Are you spying on them?" she asked to clarify.

"He came by and asked for Soujiro," Shiro said, "Something must be up."

Misao chuckled nervously as she asked, "What can Sou do? He wouodn't do anything-,"

"Irrational? You never know Misao."

She shook her head in defiance as Omasu watched her with sad eyes, "What are you talking about Jiya? You've known him for three months now! You know him!"

"We also know he was the Tenken," Aoshi retorted as he stepped forward. And just before Misao was about to go on, he continued, "You know what kind of killer he was. And you know how unstable he still is."

Minako stared at him in disbelief recalling their conversation they had earlier.

Misao stared at him too and shouted, "Are you kidding me?"

Aoshi glared at her, "Misao you know it don't you? You can't change a person just like that."

Just then, Omasu stepped in front of Misao and stared him directly in his eyes, "Aoshi, I cannot believe you. I mean, one of the biggest reasons that Soujiro can't be what he wants to be or do what he wants to do is because people like you are always reminding him of the past! Let it go Aoshi! It might seem like a big chunk of his life but you have to have some faith in him!"

Aoshi just stared at her. No emotion appeared on his face.

"She's right you know," Okon stepped forward, "You can't fully accept your future unless you fully accept your past."

Misao looked at all of them, "See Aoshi! People can change! HE can change!"

She huffed and stormed off to her own room as Aoshi watched her go. He couldn't let go of what Soujiro did.

But, wouldn't that mean that he could ever move forward?

But back down with Kama-sama and Souji-chan…

"Souji-chan, you know how I've been working undercover for the police force…"

Soujiro nodded, not knowing where the conversation was leading.

"Well," Kamatari began as if not knowing where to continue, "let's just say…I have a job for you."

"What do mean job? What kind of a job?"

Kamatari scratched his head, "Well, I can say that it includes your special talents…"

Soujiro took a step back defensively, "No Kamatari! Are you talking about my Shukuchi?"

The other man shrugged, "Well, yeah. Your talents are in big demand for jobs such as the one I have for you. And it's doing what did too so it's not difficult or anything. And plus, it's not a bad thing anymore! If you just work for the police force-,"

"What? No!" Soujiro exclaimed, "I promised to myself I'd never kill again! I told myself I'd go on a journey and I'd be normal after!"

"Normal?" Kamatari asked with a tone, "Normal? You must be kidding me Souji. You'll never be normal as long as you can run around like that. But now your abnormalities can be used for justice! Come on Sou! Using our assassin techniques for good and not being chased after! That's the life Souji! That's the life…"

Soujiro looked at the ground, "But I'm happy here. I…I know who I am now."

Kamatari looked shocked, "You mean HER? You think you're happy because of her? Happiness doesn't come in a shape or form sonny."

"Wasn't it you," Soujiro began, "who tried to explain to me what love was? As a matter of fact, I think I may have-,"

"NO! Goddamn Soujiro. Your love is your sword! And doesn't that chick have the hots for the leader of the Oniwaban?"

Soujiro hadn't really thought of that…actually he kind of forgot about it.

"N-no…"

Kamatari smacked his head, "Aw I'm sorry Souji-chan. I didn't mean to squash all of your hopes and dreams…"

Soujiro looked down. Maybe he really was just a substitute in her heart. Maybe he was just-

"No. I'm sorry. I can't."

Kamatari looked shocked for a while before he shrugged once more, "Your loss."

He walked past Soujiro and began to head down the street, "But," he stopped for a moment and turned around, "If ever you find yourself in a pickle, come to this building and say you're a friend of mine," he stated as he handed Soujiro a piece of paper, "They'd be…ecstatic to see you."

He then walked off into the distance.

Soujiro then glanced at the piece of paper and thought of throwing it away. But instead, he tucked it in his pocket and retreated to the Aoiya.

End.

Well, well, well. Long time no see! All I can say is that I was working on something else, and I had writer's block. Also known as me being a lazy ass. But anyways, I hope you enjoy this installment of When Dreams Come True and hang in there. Short note today but I'll see y'all later. Look out for Finding After by sangPakko. Don't ask who she is just watch.

Ttyl!

NaiLAUG!


	18. Now

When Dreams Come True

But you must be the reason

And just what I need

For every day of the season

Perfection indeed

Chapter eighteen – Now

The way she held his hand, the way she talked to him, and the way she looked at him were all ways he cared so much about her. He always wanted to be with her and gaze at her flawless face forever, and he envied anyone who got to share the privilege of looking at her as well. He was beginning to feel even more human than ever before. Soujiro now understood how he could never really leave in the first place. He had grown far too attached to this girl and he hadn't a care in the world.

He didn't even glance at his closet where his now dusty sword and ex-partner rested.

The euphoria he was now existing in now was far better than the faux happiness he once believed was reality.

"Soujiro…" Misao whispered as he gripped her hand a little tighter, "Aren't the clouds beautiful today?" They were both laying out on a meadow a little more than a mile away from the Aoiya enjoying the beautiful spring day. "That one looks like a boat."

Today was their anniversary.

"And that one looks like a bird…"

Their one month anniversary.

"What about that one Misao?"

So far, no troubles had been brought up. Everyone had left the two alone and respected what they had. And Misao was loving every moment of it.

"YOU!"

"What!"

Aoshi and Minako had left as well. They moved off to Hokkaido to where Minako's family rested. Soujiro had noticed that Misao's demeanor had saddened a little, but her mood quickly changed back into her happy self.

A dark cloud floated overhead as Soujiro squinted a little to avoid the sun's glare, "Do you think it's going to rain soon?"

Misao glanced up, "No way. Look how sunny it is now!"

"But-,"

"Let's head back to the Aoiya now!"

"Ok Misao."

As Misao tugged Soujiro by the hand down the hill, he glanced over his shoulder and saw some more dark clouds from out beyond the distance…

"WE'RE BACK!" Misao yelled as she entered the building with Soujiro not far behind her, who's hands were grasping tighter around hers.

Omasu's head popped out from behind the door, "Soujiro! I need your help!"

Soujiro glanced at Misao before rushing off to help Omasu who was seemingly in some sort of trouble, "Oma-what the?" Sourjio stopped in his tracks as he saw a Okon and Kuro in mid-fight, "Okon! Kuro!"

Neither of them even thought of looking at Soujiro.

"So why'd you tell Jiya that, huh Kuro?"

"I told him because he needed to know! He wanted to know!"

"That isn't reason enough to make him worry like that!"

Misao walked up from out of the kitchen, "What happened?"

They all glanced up and then turned to Okon who had a unfolded piece of parchment in her hands, "We got a letter from Aoshi."

Misao's face lit up, "We did?" She asked exitedly.

"Yeah," Kuro muttered.

Misao looked around the room and managed to make no eye contact with anyone, "Can I see it?" Kuro handed her the letter without letting go easily. As soon as she finally got a hold of it, she read it. As soon as she read it, she dropped the letter and her eyes widened, "We have to go to him NOW."

"Misao," Omasu pleaded, "Jiya is already there, making sure he's alright. He'll send word back and then we can go. We don't want to bombard the family's home."

"But I want to see him!"

Soujiro stepped up to Misao, "What happened?"

Misao turned to Soujiro with tears welled up in her eyes, "Aoshi's sick. He's sick and I have to see him!"

His stomach felt empty even though he had just ate, "Well I could take you, couldn't I?"

"Really? Could he?" She begged Okon who was beyond listening to the conversation.

"What? Oh, sure I guess."

Kuro added, "Just make sure you respect the fact that he's at their house." Misao only could just anxiously nod while Soujiro checked the kitchen where Koukiji made an uneasy flop.

Later that day, Misao and Sourjio were climbing into a carriage that could carry them to where Aoshi lay. Misao waved off as Soujiro made sure she wouldn't topple out of the window like he feared she would.

Usually Soujiro would enjoy any time when he was one on one with Misao. But right now, he couldn't help but stare out the window.

"Soujiro, do you think Aoshi's going to be alright?" Misao asked as the carriage began to move. Soujiro just shrugged as he continued to look out the window nonchalantly. Misao squirmed around trying just to make eye contact with him with no result unfortunately, "Soujiro are you ok?"

Soujiro turned his head but kept hit eyes down to where Misao's hand was. H e thought about it for a second before he decided Misao was finally over Aoshi, "I'm fine," he replied while looking up, "Why?"

Misao didn't answer immediately but smiled back, "No reason, you just looked a little down."

"I'm fine."

Misao took Soujiro's hand that rested on the seat and squeezed it gently. Misao really felt like Soujiro's hand was the one she always wanted to hold. And whenever Soujiro was the one holding hers, it felt like a perfect fit. Just the thought of it made her smile. She sometimes worried if it was alright to feel this good all of the time.

But she still was exited to see Aoshi. And she wondered why she was feeling anxious.

It was probably just because she hadn't seen him in a long time.

It took a few days to actually get to Hokkaido, but when they actually did, they were welcome to open arms. It was a sunny day and Minako was standing outside wearing a smile and a bright blue kimono, "Well hello there you two. So nice to see you again and so soon!"

Misao hopped out of the carriage and stretched contently, "That trip was murder! My poor butt." She added while rubbing her romp. She walked up to Minako and bowed while asking, "So how's Aoshi?"

Soujiro stepped out of the carriage and waved to Minako as she replied, "He's in bed now if you want to see him," Minako pointed over her shoulder as Misao saw Okina behind her. His look was serious yet, there was still a homely feeling about it.

"Jiya!" Misao yelled as she ran up to the elderly man and enveloped him in a hug, "How was your trip here?"

Jiya smiled, "It was alright, but I see you wanted to come as well."

Misao smirked as she ran back to Soujiro, grabbed him by the hand while he was in mid-bow with Minako, and ran back to the grandfather, "We're ready."

Soujiro was glad Misao remembered him.

Okina took them inside and traveled through the great ruby color carpeted halls with elegant lights on the sides that shimmered a golden color. Misao felt as if she were in the presence of kings. Soujiro, on the other hand, just felt like he was back in the mansion that Shishio resided in.

On the second floor, they walked by a gigantic door, "Where does that go?"Misao asked intently.

"Just a storage room probably." Jiya replied as he led them on up another flight of stairs. Soujiro's eyes, however, were transfixed on the door, which he almost had to pried away from.

"Here we are," Okina led as Misao scampered to the door, "Now promise me you'll be quiet. Aoshi has pneumonia."

Misao gasped a little over dramatically as Soujiro walked up behind her and patted her on the back, Don't worry, he'll be fine now that you're here." Misao smiled as she opened the doors and entered the room, leaving Soujiro behind.

As soon as the doors clicked shut, Jiya turned to Soujiro, "So you didn't want to go in?"

Soujiro smiled, "I why would I want to?"

"To pay your respects maybe? To make sure Misao's alright?"

The young man glanced off to the side and smiled, "It's not that I don't respect him, because I do. It's just that he's just one of those kinds of people who I'll never know well enough to feel a connection with. And with Misao, she's a strong enough young woman to handle this on her own. I know this is the way she wants it…"

Okina chuckled and smiled sadly, "You speak a lot of empty words. Kind, yet empty."

The older man walked by Soujiro and patted him on the shoulder before leaving the area. Soujiro stared over his shoulder…did his words really seem that empty? He thought he was describing what he felt but apparently just words sometimes weren't enough. Were emotions really that delicate? They must be…

"Oy, Soujiro!"

Soujiro turned around to see one person he least expected to see, and least wanted to see.

"Kamatari?"

"So you decided to come!" Kamatari bellowed as he trotted down the hall, "I knew you would."

Soujiro's eyebrows curved, "What do you mean I decided?"

Kamatari scratched his head, "Well I gave you that note last time I saw you, right? It said to come here…"

What the…

CRAP. Soujiro dug in his pocket hoping the letter was still in his pocket, which it was, and when he read it, he found these directions:

1. go the biggest house in Hokkaido (It's a government house, you can't miss it)

2. second floor; first floor, second floor. You go up a flight of stairs.

3. BIG, BIG doors, they're huge, like honestly they're gigantic! I thought they'd eat me when I walked in. It was like walking into a giant mouth.

4. Introduce yourself as Tenken, it'll give yourself a name. It'll be all, "BOO! I can kill you so hire me." Hahahaha

Soujiro stared at the note in horror. Not only was Kamatari's letter embarrassing for him but it was also extremely concise.

"So this is where you work Kama-sama?" Kamatari looked very pissed off, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I told you not to call me that!"

Soujiro stepped back, "Ok! Ok! I'm sorry! But…is this where you work…Ka-chan?"

Kamatari smiled brightly with his hands on his hips, "Sure is! I work for the government but now for Mr. N. I thought you might like him so I offered you a spot for a job. You see he requires special talents."

Soujiro looked up, "What do you mean special talents? And why did you want me to say Tenken when if I was going to introduce myself?"

"When you introduce yourself! When! You're coming with me to go and talk to him! We're going to have a blast together!"

Kamatari held out his hand but Soujiro rejected it, "No! Kamatari! I don't want to join your group thing! Didn't you hear me when I said I didn't want to kill anymore? Can't you respect my wishes?"

The other man held out his hands in defense and closed his eyes, "That sounded kind of corny."

"Kamatari!"

"Ok! But, you're really serious about this never going to kill again thing, aren't you? I mean, I knew you kind of meant it, but not for life…I thought you just wanted to take a break and you were a little overwhelmed because of the whole Shishio thing so you said things you might regret…right?"

Soujiro just stood there, trying not to believe what he just heard. It was amazing! Two people in less then five minutes! Amazing! …Man!

"No Kamatari! …Just no! I can't believe what you're saying! Kamatari!"

"Soujiro calm down! I'm sorry! OK? Geez…"

They stood there in silence for what seemed like ages until Kamatari finally spoke, "Soo, you want in?"

"KAMATARI!"

"Soujiro!" It was Misao from the other side of the door since he was still standing in front of it, "SHH!" Misao demanded as she stuck her pointer finger in front of her lips. She then went back in the room while shutting the door quietly behind her.

Soujiro felt a little bad.

Kamatari glanced over, "Trouble at home?"

"Oh shut up!"

"Look, you're the one who comes here…here out of all places! And you say that you didn't mean to come here? Kid! Stop messing with my brain!"

Soujiro sighed for a moment and glanced off to the side, was this fate?

"Ah Kamatari. This must be your friend Soujiro Seta. Very nice to meet you." Soujiro spun around and met eyes with a tall darkly figure who had jet-black hair and thickly shaped body. He was wearing a dark blue suit and held a black cane in his left hand. His moustache was graying at the sides and his eyes were faded, "I'm Mr. N."

Soujiro stared at the man for some time before actually replying, "Oh, I'm sorry Mr…Mr. N, I can't help you."

Mr. N's eye's became slits in his skin, "Oh really? And why is that?"

"Well," Soujiro was actually afraid of talking to this man, "I just came here with a friend to visit Mr. Shinomori who's sick."

"Ah, Aoshi. Is he doing well. Amazing young man actually. Sad thing he got sick though."

Kamatari set his hands on his hips, "Mr. N, can I talk to you for a moment?"

The bulky man nodded as he walked over to Kamatari.

Soujiro waited there for a moment until Mr. N walked back, "Tenken, I have a job for you."

Soujiro stepped back, "What?"

"I said, I have a job for you."

Kamatari stood behind Mr. N and nodded eagerly and impatiently as he looked over at Mr. N and indicated he "cut-throat" sign, which obviously indicated death.

Soujiro's eyes weren't too happy with the situation anymore.

But he did go along with it, "What is it?"

Soujiro and Kamatari walked out of the building, "Kamatari! I can't believe this! Why are you doing this to me?"

Kamatari held out his hands defensively as he replied, "Hey, hey I just saved your ass so you better be thankful. Anyone who knows about him and what he does gets killed if they don't do at least one thing for him he takes you out! It's a sign of sticking with your word."

"Kamatari, you're the one who gave me this stupid little piece of paper and told him about me," Soujiro yelled as he shook the piece of paper in front of his friend, "I shouldn't even be in this situation!"

"Hey Soujiro, you know what, I just suggest you just do it because there can be a lot more things at stake after he gets you dead."

"Like what," Soujiro asked.

"Well he could knock off Misao and maybe even Aoshi if he really wanted to."

Soujiro stood there in shock before replying, "Why would he kill the fiancée to his daughter? Who is this guy anyways? Does he care about his family?"

Kamatari just rolled his eyes, "Because it's all about connections! Get it through your little naïve, stupid, idiotic head! And no, he doesn't really care about his family."

"Why not?"

"Well between you and me," Kamatari said while leaning in a little closer, "Little miss Minako was a mistake from an unknown mother who left her on the doorstep and since he wanted to show his humanity, he took her in. A likely story."

Soujiro's eyes gaped, "That's a little more information than I wanted to hear."

"No," he whispered, "It's all the information you wanted to hear. All the information you needed to hear."

Soujiro looked to the side and Kamatari walked off, "One o'clock am tonight for our mission. Your one and only though." Soujiro just nodded off back into the building and made sure he stayed far away from the big doors.

He actually made sure he stayed away from anything that had to do with Mr. N. Even Misao still hadn't come out of the room Aoshi was in. What coujld they be talking about?

"Oh excuse me." Soujiro wasn't even paying attention to where he was going.

"So polite Soujiro." Oh fiddle-sticks. It was Minako.

"Hello Ms. Minako."

She didn't reply, she just stood there quietly. But now that Soujiro knew a little bit more about her than he really cared for, he knew why she stood so small.

"Ms. Minako?"

She smiled, "Yes Soujiro?"

"I think you're a good person."

They both stood there in silence until she nodded, "No need to make me feel good for no reason. I see you've met my father as well."

He shrugged, "He's a nice man."

She stared at the ground. It was like a hollow cape of memories overcame her, "I love Aoshi so much."

He smiled, "I can see why."

Minako nodded once more and walked by Soujiro.

Now he knew why she had given that all up. Now he knew why she could leave everything behind for Aoshi.

She didn't really have anything to start with. Now Soujiro finally understood what people meant by money can't buy you happiness. Truthfully and honestly, it hurt Minako.

And it hurt Soujiro now too.

Mr. N was an evil man…

…and now Soujiro was employed by him.

He sighed to himself as he walked to the door where Misao was still in with Aoshi. It only took a few minutes for her to come out.

"Misao, how was your visit with Aoshi?"

She smiled lightly up at him, "It was fine…he doesn't look that well but he's going to get better I know."

Soujiro gazed at Misao as she stared tiredly ahead. He now understood why Mr. N was such an evil man. Taking his anger out on the loved ones of those who opposed him.

He was a little worried about the 'job' he was given tonight too. He just had to bring someone back to the mansion. Blindfolded and tied up though… But as long as Mr. N didn't mention the word 'kidnap,' Soujiro was ok with it. Come on, all he was doing was basically transporting a man from one place to another so he and Mr. N could have a nice conversation and then he'd later go on home and sleep in his warm bed.

Right?

Completely.

"Misao?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'm a good person?"

She didn't answer immediately, "Have you already asked me that?"

"I don't know but," he rubbed his head, "do you?"

Misao looked at him through the corner of her eye, "Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you think you're a good person?"

He couldn't answer right away, "I don't know…what makes one?"

Misao brought her hand to her chin and scratched it, "Well, they have to do good things and they should be kind. They'd do things out of their way for the good of the world and mankind, and," she drew out, "they should always try their hardest at everything they do."

Soujiro stared straight ahead, "Does everybody know that?"

"Well, a lot of people have descriptions have what a good person is."

He glanced off to the side, "Then how can you be one if everyone thinks of it differently?"

"Well," she replied, "you just have to do things for a greater good I guess."

"And what's the greater good?"

She looked down, "Well…that's something that everyone finds on their own. It isn't exactly something that someone can describe to you directly."

"Will I know it if I become it?"

Misao smiled, "Probably."

Later that evening, Soujiro took a visit to Aoshi. As he entered the room, he made sure the sleeping man hadn't accidentally woken up.

"Aoshi are you still asleep?"

That probably wasn't the smartest thing to do but he kind of did want to talk to him.

He pulled up a chair and sat down by the bedside.

"How're you doing?"

Soujiro felt that being nice to a person in need was a sign of being a good person.

You could call it karma if you wanted to.

"Well, not much is going on with me. I'm going on a 'mission' tonight. I don't really know what it's about but I have to escort someone back to Mr. N whose Minako's father…you probably already knew that though."

Soujiro also felt that this was a way to get to know Aoshi without getting hurt. Come on, if Soujiro tried to talk to Aoshi when he was awake, bad things would happen.

Probably.

"Minako's worried about you…"

Aoshi stirred slightly in his slumber.

"I'm worried about her as well."

Aoshi's eyes shut tightly together.

"And you've been worried about her for a while now," Soujiro announced amazedly, "haven't you?"

Then his eyes opened, "What are you doing here?"

Soujiro didn't move from where he was sitting, "I came to check up on you."

"I'm fine."

"I don't think you're temperature says your fine."

Aoshi glared slightly at Soujiro as he turned over an grunted softly.

"So you need anything?"

He turned his head and glanced over, "Like I said, I'm fine."

He turned back over and Soujiro sighed and turned to leave before Aoshi spoke up, "You mentioned Minako."

Soujiro stopped and turned around, "Yes, I was just telling you about how she was doing."

"And how's she doing?"

Soujiro didn't really answer right away, but he did eventually, "I'm worried about her."

Aoshi stared at Soujiro for a while and then lowered his gaze and nodded…or at least what looked like a nod. Soujiro smiled downward and quietly left the room so Aoshi could think on his own. Sure their relationship had problems…well problems with Minako's father, but he also had problems with Misao.

And strangely enough, the problems were caused by Mr. N.

It seemed as though this Mr. N was the center of a lot of people's problems. And later during that night, his wrath would spread to yet another victim.

'As long as he'll never touch Misao…' Soujiro thought, 'I won't kill him.'

End.

Yes, yes…hello. This one's really short. LONG TIME NO SEE! And THAT'S what I call a major writer's block. How long has it been? Well I can't say that I'm super fresh of ideas but they're putting along smoothly. Sorry if there are a whole bunch of mistakes.

Um, since I picked this up so much later, I feel like this story is running on a totally different track, but that was why I got kind of bored of the story before. But now it's different! And so is my name! In case you didn't notice. Ah anyways, I don't feel like writing that much, amazingly enough so I'll see you guys later.

RnaiLAUG!


End file.
